1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small molecules that are potent inhibitors of xcex14xcex21 mediated adhesion to either VCAM or CS-1 and which could be useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases.
2. Description of Related Art
The extracellular matrix (ECM) is the major component of connective tissue which provides structural integrity, and promotes cell migration and differentiation. As part of these functions, extracellular matrix molecules such as fibronectin, collagen, laminin, von Willebrand factor, is thrombospondin, fibrinogen, and tenascin have been shown to support adhesion of cells in vitro. This adhesive interaction is critical for a number of biological processes including hemostasis, thrombosis, wound healing, tumor metastasis, immunity and inflammation.
Fibronectin (FN) is the prototype ECM molecule. The major cell attachment site in the fibronectin molecule has been reproduced synthetically with the amino acid sequence arginine-glycine-aspartic acid, or RGD using single letter nomenclature. Peptides containing the RGD sequence which either inhibit or promote cell adhesion have been described (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,881; 4,661,111; 4,517,686; 4,683,291; 4,578,079; 4,614,517; and 4,792,525) Changes in the peptide as small as the exchange of alanine for glycine or glutamic acid for aspartic acid, which constitute the addition of a single methyl or methylene group to the tripeptide, eliminates these activities (Pierschbacher et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:5985 (1984)). Recently, a second FN cell binding domain has been identified within the alternatively spliced region of the A chain of the molecule, known as the connecting segment 1 (CS-1). The most active cell-binding site within this alternatively spliced region is composed of 25 amino acids where the carboxy terminus contains the sequence EILDVPST. The amino acid sequence EILDVPST forms a recognition motif on FN for cell surface receptors. (Wayner et al., J. Cell Biol. 109:1321 (1989); Guan et al., Cell 60:53 (1990)).
The receptors which recognize these sites on FN belong to a gene superfamily called integrins which consist of heterodimeric complexes of non-covalently associated alpha and beta subunits. A common xcex2 subunit combines with unique xcex1 subunits to form an adhesion receptor of defined specificity. To date, 8xcex2 subunits have been identified which can dimerize with 16 distinct xcex1 subunits forming 22 distinct integrins. The xcex21 subfamily, also known as the VLA family (Very Late Activation Antigens), binds to ECM molecules such as FN, collagen and laminin. For reviews, see, Hynes, Cell 48:549 (1987); Hemler, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 8:365 (1990). Leukocyte interaction with FN at the two spatially separate binding domains is mediated by two distinct integrins. The RGD site is recognized by the integrin xcex15xcex21, while, EILDV is recognized by xcex14xcex21 (Pytela et al., Cell 40:191 (1985); Wayner et al., J. Cell Biol. 109:1321 (1989); Guan et al, Cell 60:53 (1990)).
Vascular endothelial cells form the interface between blood and tissues and control the passage of leukocytes as well as plasma fluid into tissues. A variety of signals generated at the site of inflammation can activate both endothelial cells as well as circulating leukocytes so that they become more adhesive to one another. Following this initial adhesion the leukocytes migrate into the tissues to perform host defense functions. Several adhesion molecules have been identified which are involved in leukocyte-endothelial interactions.
In the xcex21 subfamily, in addition to binding to fibronectin, xcex14xcex21 interacts with a cytokine inducible protein on endothelial cells termed vascular cell adhesion molecule (VCAM). Further involved in the leukocyte-endothelial adhesion process is the xcex22 integrin subfamily. xcex22 integrins include CD11a/CD18, CD11b/CD18, and CD11c/CD18. In addition, the xcex27 subunit associates with xcex14 to form a unique xcex14xcex27 heterodimer which binds to FN, to VCAM, and to Mucosal Addressin Cell Adhesion Molecule-1 (MAdCAM) (Ruegg et al, J. Cell.Biol. 117:179 (1992); Andrew et al., J. Immunol. 153:3847 (1994); Briskin et al., Nature 363:461 (1993); Shyjan et al, J. Immunol. 156:2851 (1996)). xcex14 integrins are widely expressed on different cell types including hematopoietic progenitors, lymphocytes, natural killer cells, monocytes, eosinophils, basophils, and mast cells (Helmer, M. E., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 8:365 (1990)). Other molecules on endothelial cells which bind to the leukocytes include ICAM-1, ICAM-2, E-selectin and P-selectin (Carlos and Harlan, Immunol. Rev. 114:1 (1990); Osborn, L., Cell 62:3 (1990); Springer T., Nature 346:425 (1990); Geng et al., Nature 347:757 (1990); Stoolman, Cell 56:907 (1989)).
A number of in vitro and in vivo studies indicate that xcex14xcex21 plays a critical role in the pathogenesis of a variety of diseases. Monoclonal antibodies directed against xcex14 have been tested in a variety of disease models. Anti-xcex14 antibodies block adhesion of lymphocytes to synovial endothelial cells; this adhesion plays a potential role in rheumatoid arthritis (van Dinther-Janssen et al, J. Immunol. 147:4207 (1991)). xcex14 has also been implicated with respect to rheumatoid arthritis in separate studies (Laffon et al, J. Clin. Invest. 88:546 (1991); Morales-Ducret et al, J. Immunol. 149:1424 (1992)). A significant number of studies have evaluated the role of xcex14 in allergy and asthma. For example, monoclonal antibodies to xcex14 block adhesion of basophils and eosinophils to cytokine activated endothelial cells (Walsh et al, J. Immunol. 146:3419 (1991); Bochner et al, J. Exp. Med. 173:1553 (1991)). Monoclonal antibodies to xcex14 were also effective in several lung antigen challenge models (Abraham et al, J. Clin. Invest. 93:776 (1994); Weg et al, J. Exp. Med. 177:561 (1993)). The cotton-top tamarin, which experiences spontaneous chronic colitis, showed a significant attenuation of their colitis when anti-xcex14 antibody was administered (Podolsky et al, J. Clin. Invest. 92:372 (1993); Bell et al, J. Immunol. 151:4790 (1993)). In a rat and mouse model, autoimmune encephalomyelitis was blocked by anti-xcex14 antibody (Yednock et al, Nature 356:63 (1992); Baron et al, J. Exp. Med. 177:57 (1993)). Anti-xcex14 monoclonal antibodies also inhibit insulitis and delay the onset of diabetes in the non-obese diabetic mouse (Baron et al, J. Clin. Invest. 93:1700 (1994); Yang et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:10494 (1993); Burkly et al, Diabetes 43:529 (1994)). xcex14 is also implicated in atherosclerosis due to its endothelial expression during atherogenesis (Cybulsky et al, Science 251:788 (1991)). The migration of leukocytes to an inflammatory site can also be blocked by anti-xcex14 antibodies. In addition to the blocking of migration, inhibitors of leukocyte endothelial adhesion may block the costimulatory signals mediated by integrins and thus inhibit overproduction of inflammatory cytokines. In a separate set of experiments not using anti-xcex14 antibodies, the peptides GRDGSP or EILDV were tested against contact hypersensitivity response. The contact hypersensitivity response was found to be blocked by GRDGSP or EILDV suggesting that both xcex14xcex21 and xcex15xcex21 are involved in this inflammatory response.
Other ailments which may involve xcex14xcex21-mediated conditions include the inflammatory disorders rheumatoid arthritis, allergic disorders, asthma, spontaneous chronic colitis, insulitis, contact hypersensitivity response, atherosclerosis and autoimmune encephalomyelitis. These studies illustrate that small molecules that are potent inhibitors of xcex14xcex21 mediated adhesion to either VCAM-1 or CS-1 may be used as a form of treatment in numerous inflammatory diseases. However, these inflammatory conditions could be expanded to include adult respiratory distress syndrome, AIDS, cardiovascular diseases, thrombosis or harmful platelet aggregation, reocclusion following thrombolysls, allograft rejection, reperfusion injury, psoriasis, eczema, contact dermatitis and other skin inflammatory diseases, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, atherosclerosis, neoplastic diseases including metastasis of neoplastic or cancerous growth, wound healing enhancement, treatment of certain eye diseases such as detaching retina, Type I diabetes, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), inflammatory and immunoinflammatory conditions including ophthalmic inflammatory conditions and inflammatory bowel diseases, ulcerative colitis, regional enteritis and other autoimmune diseases. Accordingly, a compound which could inhibit these conditions is desirable.
The present invention is directed to a compound of the formula [I]: 
In the above formula [I], n is an integer of 0 or 1, R1 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and R2 can be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94(C1-6alkylene)OH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-3alkylene)OH group; a CH2O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-3 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group, more preferably a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-3 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C2-4 alkenylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94CO(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C2-4 alkenylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group, more preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)CO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkylene)CO(C1-6 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)CO(C1-3 alkyl) group, more preferably a xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkylene)CO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH (C1-3 alkylene)COOH group, a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C3-7 cycloalkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C3-6 cycloalkyl) group; a group as follows: 
a xe2x80x94CONHOCH2Ph group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CN group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkylene)CN group; a xe2x80x94COO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94COO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2 group, preferably a xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-3 alkylene)CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2 group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkylene)CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94NHCOOCH2Ph group; or a group selected from the following formula: 
In the above Formula (I), in R2, the C1-6 alkylene is preferably C1-3 aklylene, the C2-7 alkenylene is preferably C2-4 alkenylene, the C1-6 alkyl is preferably C1-3 alkyl and the C3-7 cycloalkyl is preferably C3-6 cycloalkyl.
In the above formula [I], R3 can be a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, X can be a methylene group or a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group, and R4 can selected from the following: a hydrogen atom; or a C1-6 alkyl group, preferably a C1-3 alkyl group.
In the above formula [I], R5 can be a group selected from the following: a xe2x80x94COOH group or an ester or an amide thereof; a xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group, or an ester or an amide thereof; a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group, more preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)OH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)OH group; a xe2x80x94COO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94COO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkyl) group; or a xe2x80x94CONH2 group.
In the above formula [I], R6 can be a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic arylcarbonylamino-C1-6 alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic aliphatic heterocyclic carbonyl group, a 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonylamino-C1-6 alkyl group, a 3-tosylguanidino-C1-6 alkyl group, 
provided that R1 and R3 must be different and when R2 or R6 is a xe2x80x94COOH group or contains a xe2x80x94COOH group, then a pharmaceutically acceptable ester or a pharmaceutically acceptable amide thereof are included and also with the proviso that [1S-[1xcex1,(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex1-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-xcex3-oxo-1-pyrazinebutanoic acid methyl ester or [1S-[1xcex1,(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex2-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-xcex3-oxo-1-pyrazinebutanoic acid methyl ester are excluded.
In the above formula [I], in R6, an aryl group or aryl moiety in the arylcabonylamino group is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic hydrocarbon ring; and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above ring is fused to another above ring; and substituted by zero (0) to three (3) substituents.
Examples of aryl can include phenyl, a C1-6 alkoxyphenyl group and naphthyl group. Each of these moieties may be substituted as appropriate.
In R6, a heteroaryl is a 5- or 6-membered partially saturated or unsaturated ring containing from one (1) to four (4) heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur; and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, or another heterocycle; and if chemically feasible, the nitrogen and sulfur atoms may be in the oxidized forms; and substituted by zero (0) to three (3) substituents.
Examples of heteroaryl can include 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 3-pyrazinyl, 2-quinolyl, 3-quinolyl, 1-isoquinolyl, 3-isoquinolyl, 4-isoquinolyl, 2-quinazolinyl, 4-quinazolinyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 1-phthalazinyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-indolinyl, 3-indolyl, 3-indazolyl, 2-benzoazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 2-benzofuryl, 3-benzofuryl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazol-5-yl, 5-oxazolyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1-tetrazolyl, 1-indolinyl, 1-indazolyl, 2-isoindolyl, 1-purinyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl and 5-isothiazolyl. Each of these moieties may be substituted as appropriate.
In R6, an aliphatic heterocyclic moiety in aliphatic heterocyclic carbonyl group is a 5- or 6-membered saturated ring containing from one (1) to four (4) heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur; and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, or another heterocycle; and if chemically feasible, the nitrogen and sulfur atoms may be in the oxidized forms; and substituted by zero (0) to three (3) substituents.
Examples of aliphatic heterocyclic can include piperazinyl group, pyrrolidinyl group, piperidyl group, homopiperidyl group, thiomorpholino group, and morpholino group. Each of these moieties may be substituted as appropriate.
According to the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. This group may be straight or branched. Illustrative but non-limiting examples of a C1-6 alkyl group are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl and n-hexyl. It is understood that this type of nomenclature extends to terms such as xe2x80x9cC1-6 methoxyxe2x80x9d and therefore encompasses both straight and branced methoxy groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Also, in the above formula [I] with all substituents as described above, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is included.
The desired compounds of the present invention have preferred steric configurations. Accordingly, a preferred steric configuration is represented by compounds of the formula [I-1]: 
wherein n, R1 through R6 and X are as defined above.
A more preferred steric configuration is represented by compounds according to the formula [I-2]: 
wherein n, R1 through R4, R6 and X are as defined above and R5 can be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group, more preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)O(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)OH group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)OH group; a xe2x80x94COO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94COO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkyl) group or a xe2x80x94CONH2 group.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, R6 can be selected from the following formula: 
In the above, R7, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; a xe2x80x94NH2 group; a xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl group, preferably a xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; a xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94COO(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94COO(C1-3 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94O(C1-C8 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl) group; a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOH group, preferably a xe2x80x94CONH(C1-3 alkylene)COOH group; a xe2x80x94OCH2(C3-7 cycloalkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94OCH2(C3-6 cycloalkyl) group; or a substituent selected from the following formula: 
In the above, R8, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; an xe2x80x94OH group; a xe2x80x94NH2 group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; a xe2x80x94C1-7 alkyl group, preferably a xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; a xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a phenyl group, or a xe2x80x94O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94O(C1-3 alkyl) group.
In the above, R9 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl group, preferably a xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl group; a xe2x80x94C3-7 cycloalkyl group, preferably a xe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl group; a xe2x80x94(C1-6alkylene)aryl group, preferably a xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkylene)aryl group; an aryl group; or a group selected from the following formula: 
In the above, R10, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; a xe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl group, preferably a xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl group; or a xe2x80x94O(C1-6 alkyl) group, preferably a xe2x80x94O(C1-3 alkyl) group.
In the above, R11 may be selected from the following: 
In the above, R12, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Br group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; or an xe2x80x94I group;
The above embodiments carrying the proviso that when R7 is the formula: 
then R9 is other than hydrogen.
In a more preferred embodiment of the present invention, R6 is selected from the following: 
In the above, Y is selected from either a hydrogen atom or a chlorine atom.
In a more preferred embodiment of the present invention, R2 is selected from the following: a xe2x80x94COOH group or an ester or an amide thereof; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHOCH2Ph group; or a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, R1 is a xe2x80x94CH3 group, and R2 is a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a CONHOCH2Ph group or a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group, and R3 and R4 are hydrogen atoms. Also, X is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, R5 is xe2x80x94COOH, n is 1, and
R6 is represented by the following formula 
wherein R7 is 
and R8 occurs 2 or 3 times and is a chlorine atom.
Other compounds within the scope of the present invention are compounds of the formula [I-3]: 
In the above formula [I-3], R1 may be a hydrogen atom or a methyl group. Also in the above formula [I-3], R2 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CON(CH3)2 group; a xe2x80x94CH2OCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCCOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONCH2CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; a group selected from the following: 
In the above formula [I-3], R3 may be a hydrogen atom or a methyl group and R5 may be a xe2x80x94COOH group or a COOMe group.
In the above formula [I-3], R6 may be selected from the following: 
In the above, Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group, a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94CONH-group; a xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCOCH2xe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94N(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 group.
In the above, R13 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a -iBuO group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a i-Bu group; or a group selected from the following: 
In the above, R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; a xe2x80x94NH2 group; or a -n-C7H15 group.
In the above, R15 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a group selected from the following: 
In the above, R16 may be selected from the following 
In the above, R17, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same of different in each occurrence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; or a xe2x80x94CF3 group, provided that R1 and R3 must be different.
In a another embodiment of the compounds according to formula [I-3], R1 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and R2 is selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94COOMe group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CON(CH3)2 group; a xe2x80x94CH2OCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCOOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH (CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; or a group selected from the following: 
and R3 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
In the another embodiment of formula [I-3], R5 is a xe2x80x94COOH group or a xe2x80x94COOMe group and R6 is selected from the following: 
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94NHCOCH2xe2x80x94 group.
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R13 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a -iBuO group; a -i-Bu group; or a group selected from the following: 
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H. group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; a xe2x80x94NH2 group; or a -n-C7H15 group.
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R15 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a group selected from the following: 
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R16 may be selected from the following: 
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R17, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same of different in each occurrence, is a chlorine atom, provided that R1 and R3 must be different.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R1 is methyl group and R2 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CH2O CH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCOOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH (CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; or a group selected from the following: 
In the above, R3 is a hydrogen atom, R5 is a xe2x80x94COOH group or a xe2x80x94COOMe group and R6 may be selected from the following: 
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 group.
In the above embodiment of formula [I-3], R13 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; or a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R15 may be a xe2x80x94H group or a xe2x80x94OH group.
In a another embodiment of formula [I-3], R1 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group and R2 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHOCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CH2OCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCOOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R3 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, R5 is a xe2x80x94COOH group or a xe2x80x94COOMe group, and R6 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R13 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a -iBuO group; or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a xe2x80x94NH2 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R15 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R16 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R17, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be a xe2x80x94Cl group or a xe2x80x94CF3 group, provided that R1 and R3 must be different.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R1 may be a hydrogen atom or methyl group, R2 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CH2OCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCOOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; or a group selected from the following: 
and R3 may be a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R5 is xe2x80x94COOH group or a xe2x80x94COOMe group and R6 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R13 may be a xe2x80x94H group or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94CH3 group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a xe2x80x94NH2 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R15 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94H group; a xe2x80x94OH group, a xe2x80x94NO2 group; or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R16 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R17, which occurs one or more themes and which may be the same or different in each occurrence, may be a xe2x80x94H group or a xe2x80x94Cl group, provided that R1 and R3 must be different.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R1 is a methyl group, and R2 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94CN group; a xe2x80x94COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH2 group; a xe2x80x94CONHOH group; a xe2x80x94CH2OCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCOOH group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2COOH group; a xe2x80x94CONH(CH2)2CN group; a xe2x80x94CONHCH2CONH2 group; or a group selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R3 is a hydrogen atom, R5 is a xe2x80x94COOH group or a xe2x80x94COOMe group, and R6 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], Z1 may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94NAcCH2xe2x80x94 group; a xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 group; or a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R13 may be selected from the following: 
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R14, which occurs one or more times and which may be the same or different in each occurence, may be selected from the following: a xe2x80x94F group; a xe2x80x94Cl group; a xe2x80x94Br group; an xe2x80x94I group; a xe2x80x94OCH3 group; a xe2x80x94CF3 group; or a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
In another embodiment of formula [I-3], R15 is a xe2x80x94H group or a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
Preferred compounds according to formula [I] may be selected from the group consisting of (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)-carbonyl]-1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-histidine, (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine, (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine, (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-3-nitro-L-tyrosine, (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[[(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)carbonyl]-amino]-L-phenylalanine, (1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Amino-2-oxoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine, (1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine, and (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Cyano-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine.
The desired compounds of the present invention may exist in the form of optical isomers based on asymmetric carbon atoms thereof, and the present invention also includes these optical isomers and mixtures thereof.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the steric configuration of a bond need not be fixed. A bond may be of any acceptable configuration. Further, a compound may be a mixture with several different configurations of the same bond.
The desired compounds of the present invention may be used in the form of an ester or amide thereof. As the ester thereof, there may be mentioned a C1-6 alkyl ester, a C2-7 alkenyl ester, a C2-7 alkynyl ester, a C2-7 alkanoyloxy-C1-6 alkyl ester, an aryl-C1-6 alkyl ester or an aryl ester. As the amide thereof, there may be mentioned an amide (xe2x80x94CONH2), a mono or di Nxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl amide, an Nxe2x80x94C3-8 cycloalkyl amide, an N-aryl amide or an N-aryl-C1-6 alkyl amide.
The desired compound of the present invention may be clinically used either in a free form or in the form of pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts include acid-addition salts with inorganic acid or organic acid (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, hydrobromide, methanesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, acetate), salt with inorganic base, organic base or amino acid (e.g., triethylamine salt, a salt with lysine, an alkali metal salt, an alkali earth metal salt and the like).
The compound may also be formulated into a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of the compound as defined above and a pharmaceutically. acceptable carrier or diluent.
The compound can also be used for treating or preventing xcex14xcex21 adhesion mediated conditions in a mammal such as a human. This method may comprise administering to a mammal or a human patient an effective amount of the compound or composition as explained above.
This method can be used to treat such inflammatory conditions as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, allergy conditions, adult respiratory distress syndrome, AIDS, cardiovascular diseases, thrombosis or harmful platelet aggregation, reocclusion following thrombolysis, allograft rejection, reperfusion injury, psoriasis, eczema, contact dermatitis and other skin inflammatory diseases, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, atherosclerosis, neoplastic diseases including metastasis of neoplastic or cancerous growth, wound healing enhancement, treatment of certain eye diseases such as detaching retina, Type I diabetes, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), inflammatory and immunoinflammatory conditions including ophthalmic inflammatory conditions and inflammatory bowel diseases, ulcerative colitis, atherosclerosis, regional enteritis and other autoimmune diseases.
The desired compound of the present invention or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may be administered either orally or parenterally, and it may be used as a suitable pharmaceutical preparation, for example, a tablet, a granule, a capsule, a powder, an injection, and an inhalation by a conventional process.
The dose of the desired compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof varies depending on an administration method, age, body weight, and state of a patient, but, in general, the daily dose is preferably about 0.1 to 100 mg/kg/day, particularly preferably 1 to 100 mg/kg/day.
Preferred Routes of Administration for Asthma
It is preferred that the compound of the present invention be administered in the form of an Aerosol. However, other routes of administration include intravenous, oral, intramuscular, and subcutaneous.
In the case of aerosol administration, compositions containing the compounds of the present invention can be prepared to provide for an excellent means for administering in aerosol form for inhalation therapy. Accordingly, the present invention will provide for self-propelling compositions containing the compounds of the present invention.
Propellants employed should be non-toxic and have a vapor pressure suitable for the conditions under which administration occurs. These propellants can be fluorinated or fluorochlorinated lower saturated aliphatic hydrocarbons. The preferred propellants of this type are the halogenated alkanes containing not more than two carbon atoms and at least one fluorine atom. Illustrative of these are trichloromonofluoromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane, monochlorotrifluoromethane, dichloromonofluoromethane and 1,2-dichloro-1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane. These compounds are available from E.I. duPont de Nemours and Company under the trade name xe2x80x9cFreonxe2x80x9d. These propellants may be employed singularly or in admixture.
In addition to the propellant, an organic solvent may also be employed. The organic solvent must be non-toxic and without undesirable effects on inhalation in the amount present in the aerosol produced. In addition, the solvent should be substantially anhydrous, completely miscible with the propellant or mixture of propellants employed and have a suitable boiling point. Examples of such solvents included non-toxic aliphatic alcohols such as ethanol; ethers such as ethyl ether and vinyl ether; ketones such as acetone; and suitable halogenated lower alkanes.
In addition to the organic solvent, the composition may also optionally contain a non-toxic hygroscopic glycol. The glycol must be substantially miscible with the organic solvent and the propellant employed. Satisfactory glycols include propylene glycol, triethylene glycol, glycerol, butylene glycol and hexylene glycol.
The above indicated methods of admistration and formulation of aerosol compositions should not be viewed as limiting. The compounds of the present invention can be formulated in anyway deemed suitable to one of ordinary skill in the art so as to obtain the desired effects.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
As indicated previously, the compounds of formula (I) can be formulated into pharmaceutical compositions. In determining when a compound of formula (I) is indicated for the treatment of a given disease, the particular disease in question, its severity, as well as the age, sex, weight, and condition of the subject to be treated, must be taken into consideration and this perusal is to be determined by the skill of the attendant physician.
For medical use, the amount of a compound of Formula (I) required to achieve a therapeutic effect will, of course, vary both with the particular compound, the route of administration, the patient under treatment, and the particular disorder or disease being treated. A suitable daily dose of a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for a mammalian subject suffering from, or likely to suffer from, any condition as described hereinbefore is 0.1 mg to 100 mg of the compound of formula I, per kilogram body weight of the mammalian subject. In the case of systematic administration, the dose may be in the range of 0.5 to 500 mg of the compound per kilogram body weight, the most preferred dosage being 0.5 to 50 mg/kg of mammal body weight administered two to three times daily. In the case of topical administration, e.g., to the skin or eye, a suitable dose may be in the range of 0.1 xcexcg to 100 xcexcg of the compound per kilogram, typically about 0.1 xcexcg/kg.
In the case of oral dosing, a suitable dose of a compound of Formula (I), or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, may be as specified in the preceding paragraph, but most preferably is from 1 mg to 10 mg of the compound per kilogram, the most preferred dosage being from 1 mg to 5 mg/kg of mammal body weight, for example, from 1 to 2 mg/kg. Most preferably, a unit dosage of an orally administrable composition encompassed by the present invention contains less than about 1.0 g of a formula (I) compound.
It is understood that formulation, both for human and veterinary use, of the present invention may be presented to the mammal by inhalation. To achieve therapeutic effect, the dose may be in the range of 0.5 to 500 mg of the compound, per kg body weight. The most preferred dosage being 0.5 to 50 mg/kg of mammal body weight administered two to three times daily.
It is understood that the ordinarily skilled physician or veterinarian will readily determine and prescribe the effective amount of a compound of Formula I to prevent or arrest the progress of the condition for which treatment is administered. In so proceeding, the physician or veterinarian could employ relatively low doses at first, subsequently increasing the dose until a maximum response is obtained.
The compounds and compositions of the present invention can be administered to patients suffering from a condition listed herein in an amount which is effective to fully or partially alleviate undesired symptoms of the condition. The symptoms may be caused by inappropriate cell adhesion mediated by xcex14xcex21 integrins. Such inappropriate cell adhesion would typically be expected to occur as a result of increased VCAM-1 and/or CS-1 expression on the surface of endothelial cells. Increased VCAM-1 and/or CS-1 expression can be due to a normal inflammation response or due to abnormal inflammatory states. In either case, an effective dose of a compound of the invention may reduce the increased cell adhesion due to increased VCAM-1 expression by endothelial cells. Reducing the adhesion observed in the disease state by 50% can be considered an effective reduction in adhesion. More preferably, a reduction in adhesion by 90%, is achieved. Most preferably adhesion mediated by VCAM-1/xcex14xcex21 and/or CS-1 interaction is abolished by an effective dose. Clinically, in some instances, effect of the compound can be observed or a decrease in white cell infiltration into tissues or a site of injury. To achieve a therapeutic effect, then, the compounds or compositions of the present invention are administered to provide a dose effective to reduce or eliminate inappropriate cell adhesion or to alleviate undesired symptoms.
While it is possible for an active ingredient to be administered alone, it is preferable to present it as a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a compound of Formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier thereof. Such formulations constitute a further feature of the present invention.
The formulations, both for human and veterinary medical use, of the present invention comprise an active ingredient of Formula (I), in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier thereof and optionally other therapeutic ingredient(s), which are generally known to be effective in treating the disease or condition encountered. The carrier(s) must be xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulations and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The formulations include those in a form suitable for oral, pulmonary, ophthalmic, rectal, parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, and intravenous), intra-articular, topical, nasal inhalation (e.g., with an aerosol) or buccal administration. Such formulation are understood to include long-acting formulations known in the art.
The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any of the methods well known in the art of pharmacy. All methods may include the step of bringing the active ingredient into association with the carrier which constitutes one or more accessory ingredients. In general, the formulations are prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing the active ingredient into association with a liquid carrier or a finely divided solid carrier or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired form.
Formulations of the present invention suitable for oral administration may be in the form of discrete units such as capsules, cachets, tablets, or lozenges, each containing a predetermined amount of the active ingredient in the form of a powder or granules; in the form of a solution or suspension in an aqueous liquid. Formulations for other uses could involve a nonaqueous liquid; in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion or a water-in-oil emulsion; in the form of an aerosol; or in the form of a cream or ointment or impregnated into a transdermal patch for use in administering the active ingredient transdermally, to a patient in need thereof. The active ingredient of the present inventive compositions may also be administered to a patient in need thereof in the form of a bolus, electuary, or paste.
The practitioner is referred to xe2x80x9cRemington: The Science and Practice of Pharmacy,xe2x80x9d 19th Edition, c. 1995 by the Philadelphia College of Pharmacy and Science, as a comprehensive tome on pharmaceutical preparations.
According to the present invention, the desired compound [I] can be prepared by the following methods: 
wherein
R5a is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOR22, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOR22, xe2x80x94(C1-7 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-7alkylene)OH, xe2x80x94COO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl) or xe2x80x94CONH2,
R22 is a protecting group for the carboxyl group, and the other symbols are the same as defined above.
Method A
The compound of the formula [I] wherein R2 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOH and X is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, i.e., the compound of the formula [I-a]: 
wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof may be prepared by
(1) reacting a compound of the formula [II]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, with a compound of the formula [III-a]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(2) removing the protecting group for the carboxyl group, if desired, and
(3) converting the resulting compound into an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof by a conventional method, if further desired.
R22 can be selected from a conventional protecting group for a carboxyl group, for example, a C1-6 alkyl group, a C2-7 alkenyl group, a C2-7 alkynyl group, a C2-7 alkanoyloxy-C1-6 alkyl group, an aryl-C1-6 alkyl group (e.g., benzyl group) or an aryl group (e.g., phenyl group) and the like.
A salt of the compound [III-a] includes, for example, salt with an inorganic acid (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate) and salt with an inorganic base (e.g., an alkali metal salt such as sodium salt or potassium salt, an alkali earth metal salt such as magnesium salt or calcium salt).
The reaction of the compound [II] and the compound [III-a] or a salt thereof is carried out in the presence of a base in a suitable solvent or without a solvent. The base can be selected from an organic base (e.g., DIEA, DMAP, Et3N, DBU), an alkali metal hydride (e.g., NaH, LiH), an alkali metal carbonate (e.g., Na2CO3, Na2KO3) an alkali metal hydrogen carbonate (e.g., NaHCO3, KHCO3), an alkali metal amide (e.g., NaNH2), an alkali metal alkoxide (e.g., NaOMe, KOMe), an alkyl-alkali metal (n-BuLi, t-BuLi), an alkali metal hydroxide (e.g., NaOH, KOH), an alkali, earth metal hydroxide (e.g., Ba(OH)2), and the like. The solvent can be selected from any one which does not disturb the reaction, for example, DMF, THF, benzene, toluene, DMSO, CH3CN or a mixture thereof. The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., more preferably at a temperature from 40xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
The removal of said protecting group from the products can be carried out by a conventional method, which is selected according to the types of the protecting groups to be removed, for example, hydrolysis, acid treatment, catalytic reduction, and the like.
A more preferred method than method A is: 
R2a is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COOR23, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)OH, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CO(C2-7 alkenylene) COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)CO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CONH(C3-7 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94NHCO2CH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONHOCH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6alkylene)CN, xe2x80x94COO(CO1-6alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(CO1-6alkylene)CONH2, 
R2b is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COOR23, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)OH, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C2-7 alkenylene) COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)CO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH (C1-6 alkylene) COOR23, xe2x80x94CONH(C3-7 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONH (C1-6 alkylene) CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94NHCO2CH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONHOCH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONH (C1-6alkylene) CN, xe2x80x94COO(C1-6alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6alkylene)CONH, 
R23 is a protecting group for the carboxyl group, and the other symbols are the same as defined above.
Method B
The compound of the formula [I], an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
wherein R2 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COOR23, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)OH, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH, xe2x80x94(C2-7 alkenylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C2-7 alkenylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CO(C2-7 alkenylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO(C1-6 alkylene)CO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOH, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CONH(C3-7 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHOH, xe2x80x94NHCO2CH2Ph, CONHOCH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6alkylene)CN, xe2x80x94COO(C1-6alkyl), xe2x80x94CH2O(C1-6alkylene)CONH2 or 
X is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, i.e., the compound of the formula [I-c]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, may be prepared by
(1) condensing a compound of the formula [IV]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, or a salt thereof, with a compound of the formula [III-a]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(2) removing the protecting group for the carboxyl group and hydroxyl group, if desired, and
(3) converting the resulting compound into an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof by a conventional method, if further desired.
R22 and R23 are the same or different conventional protecting group for a carboxyl group, for example, a C1-6 alkyl group, a C2-7 alkenyl group, a C2-7 alkynyl group, a C2-7 alkanoyloxy-C1-6 alkyl group, an aryl-C1-6 alkyl group (e.g., benzyl group) or an aryl group (e.g., phenyl group) and the like.
A salt of the compound [III-a] and/or [IV] includes, for example, salt with an inorganic acid (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate) and salt with an inorganic base (e.g., an alkali metal salt such as sodium, potassium and calcium, an alkali earth metal salt such as barium).
The condensation reaction of the compound [IV] or a salt thereof with the compound [III-a] or a salt thereof is carried out in the presence of a condensing reagent in a suitable solvent or without a solvent. The condensing reagent can be selected from any one which can be used for a conventional peptide synthesis, for example, BOP-Cl, BOP reagent, DCC and WSCI. The solvent can be selected from any one which does not disturb the condensation reaction, for example, CH2Cl2, DMF or a mixture thereof. The reaction is preferably carried out at a room temperature.
The removal of said protecting group from the products can be carried out by a conventional method, which is selected according to the types of the protecting groups to be removed, for example, hydrolysis, acid treatment, catalytic reduction, and the like. 
wherein the symbols are the same as defined above.
Method C
The compound of the formula [I] wherein X is a methylene group, an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, i.e., the compound of the formula [I-e]: 
wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, may be prepared by
(1) reacting a compound of the formula [V]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, or a salt thereof in the presence of a reducing agent with a compound of the formula [III-b]: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are the same as defined above,
(2) removing the protecting group for the carboxyl group, if desired, and
(3) converting the resulting compound into an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof by a conventional method, if further desired.
A salt of the compound [V] and/or [III-b] includes, for example, salt with an inorganic acid (e.g., hydrochloride, sulfate) and salt with an inorganic base (e.g., an alkali metal salt, an alkali earth metal salt).
The reductive alkylation of the compound [V] or a salt thereof with the compound [III-b] or a salt thereof is carried out by a conventional method in the presence of a reducing agent in a suitable solvent or without a solvent. The reducing agent is preferably sodium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride, and the like. The solvent can be selected from any one which does not disturb the reaction, for example, alkanol such as methanol, alkanoic acid such as AcOH, THF or a mixture thereof. The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to a room temperature.
The reaction of the compound [I-f] or a salt thereof and the compound [VII] is carried out in the presence of an acid acceptor in a suitable solvent or without a solvent. The acid acceptor and the solvent can be selected from the base or the solvent used in Method A. The reaction is preferably carried out at room temperature.
The removal of said protecting group from the products can be carried out by a conventional method, which is selected according to the types of the protecting groups to be removed, for example, hydrolysis, acid treatment, catalytic reduction, and the like.
The desired compound [I] of the present invention can be converted to each other. Such conversion of the present compound [I] into the other compound [I] may be carried out by selecting one of the following procedures from (a) to (e) according to the type of substituent thereof, and if desired, followed by removing the protecting group for the carboxyl group by a conventional method.
Procedure (a)
The compound [I] wherein R6 is an amino-substituted aryl group can be prepared by the reduction of the compound [I] wherein the corresponding R6 is an aralklyoxycarbonyl amino group- or nitro-substituted aryl group. The reduction can be, for example, a catalytic reduction using a palladium catalyst such as palladium on an activated carbon, a platinum catalyst such as platinum oxide, and the like. The catalytic reduction is preferably carried out at a room temperature.
Procedure (b)
The compound [I] wherein R2 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkyl); xe2x80x94CONHO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, xe2x80x94CONH(C3-7 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHOCH2Ph, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-6 alkylene)CN, CONHOH, 
can be prepared by reacting the compound [I] wherein the corresponding R2 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOH with a substituted or unsubstituted amine selected from a group of the formula: NH3, NH2(C1-6 alkyl), NH2O(C1-6 alkyl), NH2(C1-6 alkylene)COOR23, NH2(C3-7 cycloalkyl), NH2(C1-6 alkylene)CONH2, NH2OH, NH2OCH2Ph, NH2(C1-6 alkylene)CN, 
wherein R23 is defined as above, in the presence of a condensing reagent (e.g., BOP reagent) which can be used for a conventional peptide synthesis, and removing the protecting group for the carboxyl group, if desired. The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to a room temperature.
Procedure (c)
The compound [I] wherein R4 is a C1-6 alkyl group can be prepared by reacting the compound [I] wherein the corresponding R4 is a hydrogen atom with a C1-6 alkyl halide (e.g., methyl iodide, butyl iodide) in the presence of metal hydride (e.g., NaH). The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
Procedure (d)
The compound [I] wherein R6 is a C2-6 alkanoylamino-, C3-7 cycloalkylcarbonylamino-, aryl C2-7 alkanoylamino-, arylcarbonylamino-, C1-5 alkyloxycarbonylamino-, C3-7 cycloalkyloxycarbonylamino-, aryl C1-6 alkyloxycarbonylamino-, arylureido, or arylsulfonylamino-substituted aryl group can be prepared by reacting the compound [I] wherein the corresponding R6 is an amino aryl group or a (C1-6 alkyl)-amino-substituted aryl group with a C2-6 alkanoic acid, an anhydride of C2-6 alkanoic acid, C2-6 alkanoyl halide, C3-7 cycloalkanecarboxylic acid, anhydride of C3-7 cycloalkanecarboxylic acid, C3-7 cycloalkanoyl halide, aryl C2-7 alkanoic acid, anhydride of aryl C2-7 alkanoic acid, aryl C2-7 alkanoyl halide, arylcarboxylic acid, anhydride of arylcarboxylic acid, arylcarbonyl halide, C1-5 alkyl halogenoformate, arylisocyanate, or arylsulfonyl halide in the presence or absence of an acid acceptor (e.g., DIEA) and in the presence or absence of a condensing reagent (e.g., BOP-Cl) which can be used for a conventional peptide synthesis. The reaction is preferably carried out at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to a room temperature. 
wherein R24 is a protecting group for the amino group, and the other symbols are the same as defined above.
The compound of the formula [I-i]: 
can be prepared by condensing the compound [I] wherein the corresponding R2 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOH with a group of the formula [VIII]: 
wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, by a conventional solid phase peptide synthesis method also known as Merrifield method (Journal of American Chemical Society 85, 2149-2154 (1963)), followed by the deprotection of amino group and carboxyl group by a conventional method.
R24 can be selected from a conventional protecting group for an amino group, for example, tert-butoxy-carbonyl grop (BOC), benzyloxycarbonyl group (Cbz) and the like.
The solvent used for the Procedures (a) to (e) may be selected from any one which does not disturb the procedures, for example, THF, methanol, DMF, CH2Cl, or a mixture thereof.
The compound [II] may be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula [VI]: 
wherein the symbols are the same as defined above, in the presence of C1-6 alkanoyl halide (e.g., AcCl) and/or C1-6 alkanoic anhydride (e.g., Ac2O).
The compound [III-a] may be prepared by a conventional method, which is selected according to the types of the substituents, for example, by the following schemes: 
wherein R is (1) a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group or (2) a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl group, Hal is a halogen atom and other symbols are the same as defined above.
The compound [IV] may be prepared as shown in various locations of the present application, for example, in Schemes 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11.
The desired compound [I] of the present invention may also be prepared by the methods as shown in the following Schemes. 
Commercially available (L)-p-nitroPhe-OH (5a-A) (50.6 g, 240.6 mmol) was dissolved in MeOH (250 mL) and dry HCl was bubbled through the solution for 45 minutes at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was refluxed for 15 minutes and allowed to stand overnight. The HCl salt precipitated and the solid material was collected by filtration and washed with Et2O (3xc3x9750 mL). The solid methyl ester (5a-B) thus obtained was pale yellow (55.3 g, 88%): mp=215-218xc2x0 C. (d).
The HCl salt of (L)-p-nitroPhe-OMe (5a-B) (5.2 g, 19.8 mmol) was dissolved in THF (30 mL) containing DIEA (10.3 mL, 59.4 mmol). To this solution was added (1R-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl) ester (15-D) (5.1 g, 19.8 mmol) and BOP reagent (10.6 g, 23.9 mmol) and the solution was stirred under dry N2 for 72 hours. Work-up of the coupling reaction was performed by the addition of 1N HCl (60 mL) and extraction with EtOAc (2xc3x9720 mL). The combined organic phase was washed with saturated NaHCO3 (20 mL), then saturated LiCl (15 mL) and dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the fully protected intermediate (1S-cis)-N-[3-[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-nitro-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (5a-C) (7.1 g, 77%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 8.14 (2H), 7.35 (2H), 6.18 (1H), 4.99 (1H), 3.76 (3H), 3.34 (1H), 3.20 (1H), 2.62 (1H), 2.5-2.6 (2H), 2.1-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.45 (9H), 1.25 (3H), 1.16 (3H), 0.81 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 174.57, 172.44, 171.30, 146.69, 144.01, 129.87, 123.31, 79.89, 56.35, 53.98, 52.52, 52.24, 46.10, 37.38, 32.08, 27.72, 22.64, 22.27, 21.62, 20.40; ESMS (m/z) 463 (MH+).
The above compound, (5a-C) (2.7 g, 5.77 mmol), was dissolved in MeOH (40 mL) and degassed with N2. To this solution was added 10% Pdxe2x80x94C (250 mg) and H2 gas was bubbled through the resultant slurry for 15 minutes and the reaction was stirred an additional 3 hours under an atmosphere of H2. The mixture was filtered through celite and the celite washed with CH3OH. The solvent was evaporated to afford Example 56 (5a-D) (2.49 g, 100%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 6.88 (2H), 6.64 (2H), 5.71 (1H), 4.82 (1H), 3.72 (3H), 3.0-3.1 (2H), 2.5-2.6 (2H), 2.1-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.43 (9H), 1.21 (3H), 1.14 (3H), 0.80 (3H); ESMS (m/z) 433 (MH+). 
Commercially available Boc-(L)-Phe(4-N-Cbz)-OH (5b-A) (6.2 g, 14.9 mmol) was dissolved in MeOH (20 mL) and dry HCl was bubbled through the solution for 10 minutes. This mixture was stirred for 1 hour. The solvent was evaporated and the solid material (5b-B) thus obtained was washed with cold Et2O (3xc3x9720 mL) . This solid material was dissolved in THF (25 mL) containing DIEA (7.8 mL, 44.8 mmol). To this solution was added (15-D) (4.2 g, 16.4 mmol) and BOP reagent (7.9 g, 17.9 mmol) and the solution was stirred under dry N2 overnight. Work-up of the coupling reaction was performed by the addition of 1N HCl (60 mL) and extraction with EtOAc (2xc3x9750 mL). The combined organic phase was washed with saturated LiCl (35 mL) and dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the fully protected intermediate 4-benzyloxycarbonylamino-N-[[(1S,3R)-3-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (5b-C) (6.5 g, 77%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 7.3-7.4 (6H), 7.17 (1H), 7.01 (2H), 5.80 (1H), 5.17 (2H), 4.86 (1H), 3.70 (3H), 3.06 (2H), 2.5-2.6 (2H), 2.1-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.43 (9H), 1.21 (3H), 1.13 (3H), 0.80 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 174.88, 172.43, 172.06, 153.32, 136.98, 135.95, 130.55, 129.58, 128.46, 128.19, 128.15, 118.71, 80.05, 66.80, 56.54, 54.26, 52.98, 52.17, 46.25, 36.94, 32.21, 27.92, 22.81, 22.32, 21.82, 20.46; ESMS (m/z) 567 (MH+).
The above compound, (5b-C) (5.74 g, 10.13 mmol), was dissolved in MeOH/THF (4:1, 50 mL) and degassed with N2. To this solution was added 10% Pd-C (500 mg) and H2 gas was bubbled through the resultant slurry for 1 hour. The reaction was stirred an additional 3 hours under an atmosphere of H2. The mixture was filtered though celite and the celite washed with CH3OH. The solvent was evaporated to afford Example 56 (5a-D) (4.38 g, 100%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 6.90 (2H), 6.68 (2H), 5.73 (1H), 4.82 (1H), 3.72 (3H), 3.0-3.1 (2H), 2.5-2.6 (2H), 2.1-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.43 (9H), 1.21 (3H), 1.14 (3H), 0.80 (3H); ESMS (m/z) 433 (MH+). 
(1R)-Camphoric anhydride (243 mg, 1.33 mmol) was dissolved in THF (10 mL) containing DIEA (1.2 mL, 6.67 mmol). To this solution O-2,6-dichlorobenzyl-L-tyrosine methyl ester (6-A) (618 mg, 1.58 mmol) was added and the solution stirred at 45xc2x0 C. for 1 h. The reaction was cooled to room temperature and 1 N HCl (20 mL) was added. This was extracted with EtOAc (2xc3x9720 mL) and the combined organics were dried (Na2SO4) filtered, and the solvent removed in vacuo. The residue was chromatographed (SiO2, 10% MeOH in CH2Cl2) to provide (6-B) (668 mg, 93%) as a colorless oil: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), (major isomer) xcex4 7.34 (d, 2H), 7.23 (dd, 1H), 7.04 (d, 2H), 6.9-7.0 (m, 2H), 5.85 (d, 1H), 5.23 (s, 2H), 4.88 (q, 1H), 3.73 (s, 3H), 3.0-3.2 (m, 2H), 2.5-2.6 (m, 2H), 2.2-2.3 (m, 1H), 1.7-1.8 (m, 1H), 1.4-1.5 (m, 1H), 1.23 (s, 3H), 1.22(s, 3H), 0.84(s, 3H); ESMS (m/z) 536 (MH+).
(6-B) (570 mg, 1.06 mmol) was dissolved in THF (2 mL). To this solution LiOH (89 mg, 3.72 mmol) was added in H2O (2 mL) and the mixture stirred for 12 h at RT. The reaction was acidified with 1 N HCl (10 mL) and then extracted with EtOAc (2xc3x9720 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4), filtered, and the solvent removed in vacuo to provide Example 12 (6-C) (525 mg, 95%) as a pale yellow foam: 1H NMR (300 MHz, Acetone-d6), (major isomer) xcex4 7.4-7.5 (m, 3H), 7.23 (d, 2H), 6.99 (d, 2H), 5.30 (d, 1H), 5.28 (s, 2H), 4.6-4.7 (m, 1H), 3.13 (dd, 1H), 2.97 (dd, 1H), 2.81 (t, 1H), 2.5-2.6 (m, 1H), 2.0-2.1 (m, 1H), 1.6-1.7 (m, 1H), 1.3-1.4 (m, 1H), 1.27 (s, 3H), 1.19 (s, 3H), 0.80 (s, 3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, Acetone-d6), (major isomer) xcex4 177.79, 173.99, 172.94, 158.53, 137.39, 133.18, 132.01, 131.23, 129.52, 115.24, 65.78, 56.75, 54.47, 53.67, 46.91, 37.19, 33.30, 23.44, 23.01, 22.38, 21.64; ESMS (m/z) 520 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92. 
(1R,3S)-Camphoric Acid 1-(1,1-Dimethylethyl)-3-phenylmethyl Ester (C21H30O4)
Benzyl bromide is eluted through neutral alumina (10 mL in a 30 mL sintered glass funnel) to give a colorless liquid (15 mL, 126 mmol) which is added to a stirred solution of (1R,3S)-camphoric acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)ester (15-D) (30 g, 117 mmol), N,N-diisopropylethyl amine (24 mL, 138 mmol), and acetonitrile (90 ml). After seven days, the mixture is filtered to give a white solid (diisopropylethyl amine hydrobromide) and a yellow liquid which is placed in the freezer. After two days, the mixture is filtered (two 50 mL diethyl ether rinses) to give a white solid (24 g, 59% yield).
1H NMR: (300 MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 7.37-7.29(5H), 5.15(1H), 5.09(1H), 2.85-2.79(1H), 2.54-2.46(1H), 2.24-2.15(1H), 1.86-1.74(1H), 1.49-1.36(1H), 1.43(9H), 1.23(,3H), 1.15(3H), 0.78(3H); IR (nujol) 1737, 1724, 1717, 1346, 1272, 1259, 1219, 1210, 1162, 1124, 1116, 1084, 852, 737, 696 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 347 (M+H, 35), 348 (8), 347 (35), 292 (8), 291 (43), 273 (12), 109 (13), 92 (9), 91 (99), 57 (30), 41 (9); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C21H30O4 +H+ 347.2222, found 347.2232; Anal. Calcd for C21H30O4: C, 72.80; H, 8.73; Found: C, 72.79; H, 8.90.
(1R,3S)-Camphoric Acid 3-Phenylmethyl Ester (7-A) (C17H22O4)
To (1R,3S)-camphoric Acid 1-(1,1-Dimethylethyl)-3-phenylmethyl ester (24 g, 69 mmol) is added trifluoroacetic acid (15 mL). After stirring for two days, the solution is evaporated in vacuo to give a pale yellow oil which is dissolved in toluene (250 mL) and shaken with water (6xc3x97100 mL). Evaporation of the toluene gave a colorless oil which slowly crystallizes to give 7-A as an oily, white solid (16.4 g, 81% yield).
1H-NMR:(300 MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 7.38-7.16(5H), 5.17(1H), 5.11(1H), 2.87(1H), 2.60-2.49(1H), 2.30-2.21(1H), 1.91-1.80(1H), 1.57-1.48(1H), 1.27(3H), 1.25(3H), 0.84(3H); IR (liq.) 3067, 3034, 2972, 2888, 1732, 1696, 1457, 1378, 1285, 1231, 1212, 1166, 1124, 752, 698 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 291 (M+H, 44), 391 (5), 292 (8), 291 (44), 273 (6), 245 (4), 155 (3), 109 (10), 92 (9), 91 (99), 41 (3); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C17H22O4 +H+ 291.1596, found 291.1603; Anal. Calcd for C17H22O4: C, 70.32; H, 7.64; Found: C, 70.21; H, 7.89.
(1R-cis)-N-[[3-[(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]glycine (1,1-dimethylethyl)ester (7-C-1) (C23H33NO5)
To (1R,3S)-camphoric acid 3-phenylmethyl ester 7-A (0.736 g, 2.53 mm) in dry DMF (5 mL) is added diisopropylethyl amine (3 mL, 17.2 mmol) and HATU(1.05 g, 2.76 mmol). Thirty minutes later, 7-B (R7-1=H) hydrochloride (0.855 g, 5.10 mm) is added. After overnight stirring, the mixture is evaporated to dryness (in vacuo/N2 flow) and then mixed with toluene (50 mL) and THF (50 mL) and washed with water (2xc3x9750 mL), 1N HCl (50 mL), and water (4xc3x9750 mL). The organic layer is then evaporated to dryness, giving 7-C (R7-1=H) as an off-white solid (0.9 g, 90%)
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.37-7.15(5H), 6.05(1H), 5.17-5.08(2H), 3.99-3.82(2H), 2.89-2.83(1H), 2.51-2.40(1H), 2.29-2.22(1H), 1.94-1.80(1H), 1.59-1.51(1H), 1.47(9H), 1.31(3H), 1.21(3H), 0.78(3H). MS (ES+) m/z 404.1(parent).
(1R-cis)-N-[[3-carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]glycine (1,1-dimethylethyl)ester (7-D-1) (C16H27NO5)
Ester 7-C (R7-1=H, 0.97 g, 2.4 mmol) in THF (12 mL) and ethanol (6 mL) is shaken with 10%Pd/C (0.115 g) in a Parr bottle under an H2(38 psi) atmosphere. After 8 hours, the bottle is removed from the shaker and filtered through Celite (with 3xc3x9730 mL ethanol rinses). The filtrate is evaporated to dryness, giving 7-D (R7-1=H) as a thick, colorless oil (0.6 g, 79% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 6.13(1H), 4.0-3.84(2H), 2.86-2.80(1H), 2.49-2.39(1H), 2.27-2.17(1H), 1.94-1.80(1H), 1.60-1.52(1H), 1.46(9H), 1.34(3H), 1.22(3H), 0.88(3H); IR (liq.) 3385, 2976, 2940, 2887, 1732, 1644, 1528, 1478, 1459, 1405, 1394, 1369, 1277, 1227, 1158 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 314 (M+H, 99), 315 (18), 314 (99), 258 (51), 109 (22), 95 (9), 76 (20), 69 (12), 57 (28), 55 (12), 41 (14). HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C16H27NO5 +H1 314.1967, found 314.1974; Anal. Calcd for C16H27NO5: C, 61.32; H, 8.68; N, 4.47; Found: C, 61.70; H, 8.86; N, 4.14; Melt Solvate: 3.9% Ethanol.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (7-F-1) (C33H41Cl2N3O7)
(1R-cis)-N-[[3-carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]glycine (1,1-dimethylethyl) ester 7-D (R7-1=H, 0.356 g, 1.14 mmol) is dissolved in methylene chloride (6 mL), under N2 in a round bottom flask, and is cooled in an ice water bath. To this stirred solution is added N,N-diisopropylethylamine (1 mL, 5.7 mmol), EDC(0.242 g, 1.26 mmol), HOBt (0.181 g, 1.34 mmol), and 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (0.016 g, 0.13 mmol) followed 30 minutes later by 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester hydrochloride 7-E-1.HCl (7E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl, Stereochemistry=S) (0.487 g, 1.2 mmol). After two days of stirring (the ice bath is allowed to melt), the reaction mixture is evaporated to dryness and then partitioned between THF (100 mL), diethyl ether (50 mL), and water (50 mL). The organic layer is washed with water (3xc3x9750 mL), aqueous HCl (0.5N, cold, 3xc3x9730 mL), aqueous sodium bicarbonate (1xc3x9750 mL), water (3xc3x9730 mL, to pH7), and then evaporated to dryness, giving 7-F (R7-1=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl, Stereochemistry=(1S-cis)-L) as a white solid (0.63 g, 80% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.57(2H), 7.38-7.26(3H), 7.10(2H), 6.07(1H), 5.80(1H), 4.89(1H), 3.97-3.74(2H), 3.21-3.05(2H), 2.58-2.52(1H), 2.45-2.35(1H), 2.30-2.18(1H), 1.90-1.75(1H), 1.58-1.50(1H), 1.46(9H), 1.30(3H), 1.20(3H), 0.79(3H); IR (nujol) 1739, 1668, 1643, 1609, 1560, 1538, 1516, 1431, 1414, 1327,1288, 1256, 1235, 1195, 1161 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 662 (M+H, 84), 664 (58), 663 (39), 662 (84), 533 (39), 531 (55), 240 (58), 194 (37), 173 (41), 109 (99), 57 (44); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C33H41Cl2N3O7 +H+ 662.2399, found 662.2410.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (7-G-1) (C29H33Cl2N3O7)
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(1,1-dimethylethyloxycarbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester 7-F (R7-1=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl, Stereochemistry=(1S-cis)-L, 0.802 g, 1.21 mmol) is stirred overnight in trifluoroacetic acid (3 mL) . The solution is then diluted with toluene (5 mL) and evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give an off white solid which was recrystallized from chloroform/diethyl ether to give 7-G (R7-1=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl, Stereochemistry=(1S-cis)-L as a white solid (0.7 g, 90% yield).
1H-NMR: (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.68(1H), 7.92(2H), 7.58-7.44(3H), 7.19(2H), 4.53-4.45(1H), 3.75-3.62(2H), 3.58(3H), 3.03-2.85(2H), 2.68-2.62(1H), 2.40-2.28(1H), 1.98-1.81(1H), 1.70-1.50(1H), 1.30-1.25(1H), 1.17(3H), 1.09(3H).
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (Example 181) (C28H31Cl2N3O7)
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentenyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (7-G-1) (0.7 g, 1.15 mmol) is dissolved in methanol (12 mL). To this is added a mixture of LiOH.H2O (0.243 g, 5.8 mmol), aqueous H2O2 (30%, 2 mL), and H2O (2 mL). After overnight stirring, the reaction mixture is diluted with water (50 mL), and evaporated (room temperature, in vacuo/N2flow) until the methanol is gone. The aqueous solution is then transferred to a separatory funnel and shaken with diethyl ether (2xc3x9720 mL). The aqueous layer is then evaporated, to remove residual diethyl ether, and cooled in an ice water bath. The stirred solution is then brought to pH3-4 using aqueous HCl (1N). The resultant precipitate is isolated by suction filtration (with water washes) to give Example 181 as a white solid (0.4 g, 58% yield)
1H-NMR: (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): xcex4 12.45(1H), 10.6(1H), 7.74(2H), 7.57-7.44(3H), 7.20(2H), 4.48-4.40(1H), 3.65(2H), 2.94(2H), 2.64(1H), 2.35(1H), 1.90(1H), 1.58(1H), 1.29(1H), 1.18(3H), 1.08(3H), 0.60(3H); IR (nujol) 3124, 3088, 3078, 1738, 1666, 1628, 1612, 1588, 1563, 1552, 1521, 1429, 1334, 1197, 1170 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 592 (M+H, 99), 595 (20), 594 (69), 593 (41), 592 (99), 519 (25), 517 (38), 240 (55), 175 (23), 173 (33), 109 (64); HRMS(FAB) m/z calcd for C28H31Cl2N3O7 +H+ 592.1617, found 592.1606; Anal. Calcd for C28H31Cl2N3O7: C, 56.76; H, 5.27; N, 7.09; Found: C, 54.92; H, 5.41; N, 6.91; KF Water: 3.05% H2O.
[1S-cis]-O-[((2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl)]-N-[[3-[[(1,1-diemethylethoxy)carbonylmethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (7-F-2) (C33H42Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-D (R7-1=H and O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester 7-E-2 (7-E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl, Stereochemistry=S) as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 7.39-6.94 (7H), 6.09 (1H), 5.78 (1H), 5.25 (2H), 4.87 (1H), 3.90 (2H), 3.74 (3H), 3.09 (2H), 2.59-2.20 (3H), 1.80 (1H), 1.56 (1H), 1.47 (9H), 1.30 (3H), 1.26 (3H), 0.81 (3H); IR (mull) 3327, 1762, 1741, 1664, 1637, 1538, 1512, 1440, 1241, 1229,1206, 1198, 1174, 1156, 1022 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 649 (M+H, 50), 651 (34), 649 (50), 518 (21), 296 (23), 240 (44), 194 (28), 161 (26), 159 (41), 109 (99), 57 (37).
[1S-cis]-O-[((2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl)]-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (7-G-2) (C29H34Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-F-2 as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 8.14 (1H), 7.37-6.93 (7H), 6.51(1H), 6.02 (1H), 5.24 (2H), 4.85 (1H), 4.02 (2H), 3.73 (3H), 3.09 (2H), 2.57 (1H), 2.41 (1H), 2.25 (1H), 1.84 (1H), 1.56 (1H), 1.26 (3H), 1.20(3H), 0.79 (3H); MS(ES+) m/z 592.9.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(Carboxymethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine (Example 185) (C28H32Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-G-2 (R7-1=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-phenyl, Stereochemistry=S) as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) 7.8-6.9(9H), 5.18(2H), 4.42(1H), 3.8-3.6(2H), 3.02 -2.82(2H), 2.65(1H), 2.38(1H), 1.91(1H), 1.58(1H), 1.30(1H), 1.19(3H), 1.10(3H), 0.61(3H); IR (nujol) 3409, 1733, 1645, 1612, 1585, 1564, 1511, 1439, 1297, 1239, 1197, 1179, 1018, 786, 770 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 579 (M+H, 99), 582 (22), 581 (67), 580 (44), 579 (99), 578 (21), 240 (34), 161 (21), 159 (34), 109 (46), 91(37); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C28H32Cl2N2O7 +H+ 579.1664, found 579.1667.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-3-[[[1-(1,1-Dimethylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid [phenyl(methyl)]ester (7-C-2) (C24H35NO5) is prepared from 7-A and 7-B. (R7-1=CH3, Stereochemistry=S) as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.37-7.16 (5H), 6.18 (1H), 5.12 (2H), 4.41 (1H), 2.84 (1H), 2.46 (1H), 2.28 (1H), 1.87(1H), 1.52 (1H), 1.51(9H), 1.35(3H), 1.28(3H), 1.20 (3H), 0.78 (3H). MS(ES+) m/z 455.1
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-3-[[[1-(1,1-Dimethylethoxycarbonyl) ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid (7-D-2) (C17H29NO5) is prepared from 7-C-2 as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 6.28(1H), 4.44(1H), 2.86(1H); 2.43(1H), 2.23(1H), 1.93(1H), 1.56 (1H), 1.47(9H), 1.36(3H), 1.31(3H), 1.22(3H), 0.90(3H); MS(ESxe2x88x92) m/z 326.1.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[[3-[[[1-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (7-F-3) (C34H44Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-D-2 and 7-E-2 (7E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl) as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex47.38-6.93(7H), 6.20 (1H), 5.77(1H), 5.25 (2H), 4.87 (1H), 4.42 (1H), 3.73 (3H), 3.09 (2H), 2.44(2H), 1.76 (2H), 1.52(1H), 1.46 (9H), 1.35(3H), 1.27(3H), 1.20(3H), 0.80(3H). IR (nujol) 1739, 1654, 1612, 1585, 1565, 1511, 1439, 1344, 1300, 1240, 1198, 1177, 1154, 1017, 768 cmxe2x88x921. MS (FARB) m/z (rel. intensity) 663 (M+H, 82), 665 (60), 664 (37), 663 (82), 518 (27), 254 (51), 208 (24), 161 (28), 159 (45), 109 (99), 57 (33).
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[[3-[[(1-Carboxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (7-G-3) (C30H36Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-F-3 as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHZ, CDCl3) xcex4 10.55 (1H), 7.38-6.94 (7H). 6.47(1H), 6.12 (1H), 5.25 (2H), 4.87(2H), 4.55(1H), 3.75(3H), 3.10(2H), 2.60 (1H), 2.41 (1H), 2.25 (1H), 1.87(1H), 1.58 (1H), 1.46(3H), 1.24(3H), 1.21 (3H)., 0.78 (3H); MS(ES+) m/z 606.8
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R)]]-N-[[3-[[(1-Carboxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine (C29H34Cl2N2O7) is prepared from 7-G-3 as taught by Scheme 7.
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6 7.71(1H), 7.54-7.43(3H) 7.28(1H), 7.16(2H), 6.93(2H), 5.16(2H), 4.40(1H), 4.16(1H), 3.02-2.80(2H), 2.63(1H), 2.35(1H), 1.86(1H), 1.54(1H), 1.35-1.23(4H), 1.14(3H), 1.08(3H), 0.59(3H); IR (nujol) 3427, 3031, 1731, 1645, 1612, 1585, 1565, 1512, 1439, 1297, 1239, 1230, 1197, 1179, 1017 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 593 (M+H, 99), 596 (22), 595 (69), 594 (43), 593 (99), 592 (17), 504 (22), 254 (63), 161 (44), 159 (40), 109 (72). 
(1S-cis)-N-[[1-[(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]glycine amide (8-C-1) (C19H26N2O4)
A solution of (1R-cis)-[3-(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid (7-A) (1 g, 3.44 mmol) in dry DMF is cooled in an ice water bath and diisopropylethylamine (1.77 g, 13.76 mmol, 2.39 mL), HATU (1.35 g, 3.55 mmol), and 8-B (R8-1=H, R8-2=H) (0.38 g, 3.44 mmol) are added in order. The mixture is allowed to stir for 48 hours as the ice melts and the solution warms to room temperature. The solution is cast into methylene chloride (0.25 L) and 1N aq. NaOH (0.25 L). The organic phase is separated and washed in order with 1N aq. HCl (0.25 L), water (5xc3x970.25 L), and brine (0.25 L). The organic phase is dried and concentrated in vacuo to give the crude amide as an ivory powder. The crude amide is recrystallized from hexanes-chloroform to furnish the target amide 8-C (R8-1=H, R8-2=H) as a fine, free flowing, white powder.
MP: 163-164xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 7.25-7.40(5H), 6.36(1H), 6.08(1H), 5.33(3H), 5.15(1H), 5.10(1H), 3.93(2H), 2.85(1H), 2.43(1H), 2.27(1H), 1.40-1.65(2H), 1.30(3H), 1.21(3H), 0.76(3H); IR (nujol) 3383, 3361, 3184, 2924, 1766, 1710, 1684, 1626, 1527, 1402, 1253, 1166, 753 cmxe2x88x921; MS (EI) m/z (rel intensity) 346(M+, 4), 329(2), 273(3), 255(3), 239(3), 211(6), 153(11), 109(17), 91(base); Anal. calcd for C19H26N2O4: C, 65.88; H, 7.56; N, 8.09; Found: C, 65.94; H, 7.65; N, 8.09.
(1R-cis)-N-[[3-carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]-carbonyl]glycine amide (8-D-1) (C12H20N2O4)
A solution of 8-C (R8-1=H, R8-2=H) (3.46 g, 100 mmol) in THF (225 mL), containing 10% Pd/C (1.14 g), is hydrogenated under 50 psi of hydrogen for 12 hours. The catalyst is removed by filtration through a cake of Celite, the filter cake is rinsed with THF (100 mL), and the combined filtrates are concentrated in vacuo to give the crude product as a white foam. The crude material is recrystallized from hexanes-THF to afford the target compound 8-D (R8-1=H, R8-2=H) (2.4 g, 94%) as fine white needles.
MP: 86-87xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): xcex4 12.00(1H), 7.28(1H), 7.13(1H), 6.92(1H), 3.56(2H), 2.67(1H), 2.34(1H), 1.97(1H), 1.72(1H), 1.36 (1H), 1.19(3H), 1.09(3H), 0.68(3H); IR(nujol) 3496, 3391, 3189, 2924, 1729, 1705, 1686, 1623, 1519, 1401, 1280, 1245, 1200, 665 cmxe2x88x921; MS(EI) m/z (rel intensity) 238(2), 221(6), 195(base), 138(26), 109(81), 95(67); Anal. calcd for C12H20N2O4: C, 56.24; H, 7.86; N, 10.93; Found: C, 55.90; H, 8.05; N, 10.50.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Amino-2-oxoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (C29H34Cl2N4O6)
To 8-D (R8-1=H, R8-2=H)) (1.03 g, 4 mmol) in dry DMF (25 mL), cooled in a an ice-water bath, is added in order, diisopropylethylamine (2.07 g, 16 mmol, 2.8 mL), 4-(2,6-dichlorobenzamido)-L-phenylalanine methyl ester hydrochloride 7-E-1.HCl (7-E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (1.48 g, 4 mmol), and HATU (1.49 g, 4.2 mmol). The mixture is stirred for 48 hours as the ice melts and the mixture warms to room temperature. The solution is cast into ethyl acetate (1 L) and this solution is washed successively with 1N aq. HCl (1 L), 1N aq. NaOH (1 L), water (4xc3x971 L), and brine (1 L). The organic phase is seperated, dried (Na2SO4), and concentrated in vacuo to give the desired product 8-F (R8-1=H, R8-2=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (1.12 g, 42%) as a fine, white powder.
MP: 232-233xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.75(1H), 7.94(1H), 7.45-7.70(5H), 7.35(1H), 7.19(2H), 7.13(1H), 6.92(1H), 4.81(1H), 3.57(3H), 3.55(2H), 2.92(2H), 2.64(1H), 2.34(1H), 1.88(1H), 1.62(1H), 1.30(1H), 1.16(3H), 1.07(3H), 0.58(3H); IR (nujol): 3344, 3251, 3194, 3126, 3072, 2924, 1743, 1699, 1669, 1652, 1623, 1528, 1432, 1328, 799 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB): m/z (rel. intensity) 605(M+2H), base), 531(28), 503(2), 367(7), 349(17), 256(10), 239(66), 194(31), 173(37), 137(12), 109(83); Anal. calcd for C29H34Cl2N4O6 xe2x88x920.3H2O: C, 57.02; H, 5.71; N, 9.17; Found: C, 57.01; H, 5.86; N, 8.89.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Amino-2-oxoethyl)amino]-carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-](2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (Example 180) (C28H32Cl2N4O6)
To 8-F (R8-1=H, R8-2=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl) (1.05 g, 1.7 mmol), dissolved in methanol (30 mL), is added a solution of LiOH. 2H2O (0.32 g, 7.65 mmol) in water (10 mL), dropwise over 15 minutes. The mixture stirs for 18 hours at room temperature and the pH is then adjusted to ca. 7 by the careful addition of 1N aq. HCl. The majority of the methanol, is removed in vacuo and the pH of the resulting solution is adjusted to ca. 2 with 1N aq. HCl. The resulting flocculent white precipitate is isolated by filtration and dried. The solid is crushed and washed with water (2xc3x9710 mL) and dried in vacuo at 50xc2x0 C. to give 0.97 g (97%) of 8-G (R8-1=H, R8-2=H, R4=H, R5=CO2H, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl) as a white, powdery solid.
MP: 203-205xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): 12.51(1H), 10.70(1H), 7.75(1H), 7.45-7.57(3H), 7.33(1H), 7.20(2H), 7.11(1H), 6.92(1H), 4.43(1H), 3.63(1H), 3.47(2H), 3.30(2H), 3.01(1H), 2.84(1H), 2.31(1H), 1.87(1H), 1.55(1H), 1.31(1H), 1.17(3H), 1.08(3H), 0.59(3H); IR (nujoll): 3511, 3325, 3128, 3082, 2868, 1722, 1697, 1664, 1614, 1555, 1537, 1417, 1337, 1246, 799 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 591(M+H, base), 517(32), 335(26), 239(32), 173(39), 109(63), 57(80); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C28H32Cl2N4O6 +H+ 591.1777, found 591.1747.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Amino-2-oxoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (8-F-2) (C29H35Cl2N3O6) is prepared from 8-D (R8-1=H, R8-2=H) and 7-E-2 (R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl) as taught by Scheme 8.
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 7.37-6.93 (7H), 6.54 (1H), 6.40 (1H), 5.82 (1H), 5.60(1H), 5.24(2H), 4.85 (1H), 3.93 (2H), 3.73 (3H), 3.09 (2H), 2.54 (1H), 2.40 (1H), 2.23 (1H), 1.78 (1H), 1.52 (1H), 1.27 (3H), 1.20 (3H), 0.78 (3H); MS(ES+) m/z 591.9.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-amino-2-oxoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine (Example 187) (C28H33Cl2N3O6) is prepared from 8-F (R8-1=H, R8-2=H, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl) as taught by Scheme 8.
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) 7.74(2H), 7.55-7.40(4H), 7.15(3H), 6.94(3H), 5.16(2H), 4.41(1H), 3.75-3.48(2H), 3.1-2.8(2H), 2.63(1H), 2.33(1H), 1.87(1H), 1.54(1H), 1.32(1H), 1.17(3H), 1.08(3H), 0.58(3H); MS (FA.B) m/z (rel. intensity) 578 (M+H, 99), 581 (30), 580 (72), 579 (57), 578 (99), 577 (19), 504 (17), 322 (18), 239 (35), 161 (29), 159 (34); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C28H33Cl2N3O6 +H+ 578.1824, found 578.1836. 
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-(carboxymethoxymethyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (Example 183) 7-A (1.15 g, 3.96 mmol) was dissolved in dry THF (5 mL). The reaction flask was immersed in a xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. bath (ethylene glycol/CO2), then diborane-tetrahydrofuran (1M, 1 equiv, 3.96 mmol, 3.96 mL) was added slowly. The reaction solution was stirred at xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. under N2 during the day, and was equilibrated to room temperature overnight. The reaction solution was treated with potassium carbonate (1.2 g) in H2O (25 mL). The THF layer was separated and the aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9720 mL). The organic layers were combined, washed with saturated NaCl (20 mL) and dried (MgSO4). Solvent was removed in vacuo from the mixture to yield 0.83 g (76%) of 9-B. The crude product was chromatographed, initially using CH2Cl2, as eluent followed by CH2Cl2 MeOH (5%) Recovered desired product 9-B (0.76 g, 69%) from column: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.80 (3H), 1.00 (3H), 1.11 (3H), 1.32-1.47 (1H), 1.62-1.91 (2H), 2.09-2.22 (1H), 2.86 (1H), 3.48-3.59 (2H), 5.08-5.18 (2H), 7.28-7.41 (5H).
A solution of benzyl ester 9-B (0.76 g, 2.75 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (10 mL) was treated at 0xc2x0 C. and under N2 with ethyl diazoacetate (5 equiv, 13.75 mmol, 1.4 mL) and a catalytic amount of HBF4 (0.1 equiv, 0.03 mL). The reaction solution was a stirred under N2 overnight while the bath temperature equilibrated to room temperature. Solvent was removed under reduced pressure to yield 1.8 g of product. Crude product was subjected to silica gel (35 mmxc3x9715.2 cm) flash column chromatography, eluting with 2%-10% EtOAc/hexanes, to provide 0.64 g (64%) of 9-C: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.81 (3H), 1.05 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 1.22-1.31 (3H), 1.32-1.43 (1H), 1.54-1.62 (2H), 1.65-1.92 (2H), 2.08-2.23 (1H), 2.85 (1H), 3.28 (1H), 3.47 (1H), 3.96-4.08 (2H), 4.14-4.25 (2H), 5.07-5.18 (2H), 7.28-7.40 (5H).
Benzyl ester 9-C (0.3 g, 0.83 mmol) was dissolved in absolute EtOH (10 mL). The solution was treated with a catalytic amount of 10% Pd/C (0.2 g) and hydrogenated at 20 psi for 1 h on a Parr hydrogenation apparatus. The suspension was filtered through a Celite cake and washed cake with EtOH. Solvent was removed from the filtrate under reduced pressure to yield 0.19 g (84%) of 9-D: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.90 (3H), 1.06 (3H), 1.16 (3H), 1.19-1.32 (3H), 1.33-1.45 (1H), 1.65-1.92 (2H), 2.03-2.18 (1H) 2.83 (1H), 3.29 (1H). 3.49 (1H), 3.95-4.11 (2H), 4 19 (2H).
Dissolved acid 9-D (0.18 g, 0.66 mmol), HOBT (1.2 equiv, 0.81 mmol, 0.11 g), DMAP (0.11 equiv, 0.074 mmol, 0.009 g), EDCl (1.2 equiv, 0.78 mmol, 0.15 g) and Et3N (3.8 equiv, 2.5 mmol, 0.35 mL) in CH2Cl2 (10 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture was stirred for several minutes and then 7-E-1 (1.0 equiv, 0.69 mmol, 0.28 g) was added. The mixture was stirred overnight while the bath temperature equilibrated to room temperature. The reaction mixture was concentrated to dryness under reduced pressure. The residue was quenched with acidic H2O (30 mL) and extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x9715 mL). The organic layers were combined, washed with saturated NaHCO3 (30 mL), dried (MgSO4) and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. Crude product was purified by silica gel (20 mmxc3x9722.9 cm) flash chromatography using 90% CH2Cl2/EtOAc as eluent.
Fractions containing the compound were combined and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The product was dissolved in CH3CN:H2O, frozen and lyophilized to yield 0.18 g (44%) of 9-F (where R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=C6H4OCH2C6H3Cl2): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.82 (3H), 1.05 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 1.27 (2H), 1.31-1.43 (1H), 1.59-1.84 (2H), 2.05-2.21 (1H), 2.55 (1H), 3.03-3.23 (2H), 3.30 (1H), 3.47 (1H), 3.74 (3H), 3.93-4.09 (2H), 4.19 (2H), 4.90 (2H), 5.76 (1H), 7.11 (2H), 7.24-7.39 (3H), 7.47 (1H), 7.57 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3292, 3193, 3123, 3064, 3033, 2951, 2922, 2870, 2855, 2854, 1748, 1657, 1656, 1606, 1579, 1562, 1537, 1515, 1461, 1431, 1414, 1376, 1348, 1324, 1271, 1207, 1196, 1153, 1129, 1023, 800, 781 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C31H38Cl2N2O7, m/z (relative intensity) 623 (([M+H]+, 49), 622 ([M+H]+, 29), 621 ([M+H]+, 71), 620 (M+, 71, 517 (12), 351 (16), 349 (22), 175 (16), 173 (26), 151 (27), 123 (100). Anal. Calcd for C31H38Cl2N2O7: C, 59.91;H, 6.16; N, 4.51; Cl, 11.41; Found: C, 59.67;H, 6.09; N, 4.63; Cl, 11.50. Corrected for 0.40% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
To a solution of methyl ester 9-F (R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=C6H4OCH2C6H3Cl2) (0.11 g, 0.18 mmol) in MeOH (5 mL) was added LIOH.H2O (5 equiv, 0.88 mmol, 0.04 g) in H2O (1 mL). The reaction solution was allowed to stir for about 2 hrs. The solvent was removed in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in H2O (30 mL) and acidified with HCl. The resulting precipitate was filtered and washed with H2O. The precipitate was dissolved in 50% CH3CN:H2O (10 mL), was frozen and lyophilized to yield 0.083 g (80%) of Example 183 (9-G: where R4=H and R6=C6H4OCH2C6H3Cl2): 1H NMR (MeOD) xcex4 0.79 (3H), 1.00 (3 H), 1.05 (3H), 1.23-1.41 (1H), 1.60-1.78 (2H) 1.91-2.05 (1H), 2.72 (1H), 2.98 (1H), 3.20 (1H), 3.46 (1H), 3.93-4.08 (2H), 4.66-4.78 (1H), 7.24 (2 H), 7.38-7.51 (3H), 7.57 (2H), 7.73 (1H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3270, 3193, 3123, 3056, 3034, 2954, 2928, 2854, 1731, 1657, 1607, 1562, 1537, 1516, 1461, 1459, 1432, 1414, 1376, 1326, 1272, 1220, 1195, 1126, 800, 781 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C28H32Cl2N2O7, m/z (relative intensity) 581 (([M+H]+, 51), 580 ([M+H]+, 29), 579 ([M+H]+, 76), 578 (M+, 8), 337 (12), 335 (18), 175 (19), 173 (29), 161 (18), 151 (18), 123 (100). Anal. Calcd for C28H32Cl2N2O7: C, 58.04; H, 5.57; N, 4.84; Cl, 12.24; Found: C, 57.87; H, 5.44; N, 4.97; Cl, 12.29. Corrected for 2.17% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis. 
(1S-cis)-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[(3-hydroxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-L-tyrosine (Example 192).
Into a 100 mL oven dried round bottom flask was placed (1S-cis)-[3-carboxy-2,2,3trimethyl]cyclopentane carboxylic acid methyl ester (10-A) (5.0 g, 23 mmol, 1 equiv), followed by dry THF (20 mL). The reaction flask was immersed in a xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. bath (ethylene glycol/dry ice) and then boron trifluoride-tetrahydrofuran (1 equiv, 1 M, 23 mmol, 23 mL) was slowly added. [Note: observed mild evolution of H2 gas]. The reaction solution was allowed to stir for 24 hrs under N2. The solution was stirred in the xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. bath during the day, and the bath was permitted to reach room temperature overnight. Silica gel Thin-layer chromatography, using 1:1 hexanes/ethyl acetate as eluent, showed that the starting material was consumed. Consequently, the reaction solution was quenched with H2O (100 mL) and then treated with potassium carbonate (6 g). The THF phase was separated while the aqueous phase was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9780 mL). The organic phases were combined, washed with saturated NaCl (100 mL) and dried (MgSO4). The solvent was removed via rotary evaporator and then by overnight hi vacuum conditions to yield 4.7 g of crude product. Crude product was subjected to a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9725.4 cm) flash chromatography column. Elution with 5% EtOAc/hexanes yielded 4.0 g (87%) of 10-B as a clear oil: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.79 (3H), 0.99 (3H), 1.10 (3H), 1.32-1.43 (1H), 1.48 (H), 1.63-1.88 (2H), 2.04-2.15 (1H), 2.8 (1H), 3.52 (2 H), 3.66 (3H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3445, 2968, 2878, 1734, 1719, 1456, 1436, 1372, 1358, 1270, 1218, 1203, 1173, 1031, 1006 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C11H20O3, m/z (relative intensity) 202 ([M+2H]+, 11), 201 ([M+H]+, 100), 200 (M+, 0.9), 183 (11), 169 (8), 151 (8), 123 (29). Anal. for C11H20O3: C, 65.97; H, 10.07; Found: C, 65.94; H, 9.91. Corrected for 0.85% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
(1S-cis)-[3-hydroxymethyl-2,2,3-trimethyl]-cyclopentane carboxylic acid methyl ester 10B (1.5 g, 7.5 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (35 mL). Cooled flask to 0xc2x0 C., slowly added chloromethyl methyl ether (3.3 equiv, 25 mmol, 1.9 mL) and then added DIEA (5.87 mL, 4.5 equiv, 3.4 mmol). The bath temperature was allowed to equilibrate to room temperature while the reaction mixture was stirred for four days. Solvent was removed via a rotary evaporator. Crude product was dissolved in toluene, the insoluble precipitate was filtered and the concentrated filtrate was chromatographed on silica gel (35 mmxc3x975.2 cm) flash chromatography using 2% EtOAc/hexanes as eluent to yield 1.37 g (75%) of 10-C (where R10-1=methoxymethyl): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.80 (3H), 1.02 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 1.34-1.45 (1H), 1.57 (H), 1.67-1.87 (2H), 2.07-2.18 (1H), 2.82 (1H), 3.31 (1H), 3.36 (3H), 3.45 (1H), 3.67 (3H), 4.56-4.61 (2H).
Compound 10-C (1.57 g, 6.4 mmol) was dissolved in THF (20 mL) and treated with LiOH.H2O (10 equiv, 64 mmol, 2.7 g) in H2O (30 mL); H2O2 (6 mL), H20 (16 mL) and MeOH (16 mL). The mixture was refluxed overnight. The solvent was removed in vacuo, crude residue was quenched with H2O (35 mL) and the pH was lowered to 5 with 10%, 6N or 12N hydrochloric acid. Extracted aqueous portion with EtOAc (3xc3x9720 mL) and then with CHCl3 (3xc3x9720 mL). Organic layers were combined, dried (MgSO4) and solvent removed on rotary evaporator.
Crude product was subjected to a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9715.2 cm) flash chromatography column using 800 hexanes/EtOAc as eluent to yield 1.1 g (75%) of 10-D (where R10-1=methoxy methyl): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.89 (3H), 1.03 (3H), 1.16 (3H), 1.36-1.46, 1.68-1.89, 2.04-2.18 (1H), 2.85 (1H), 3.32 (1H), 3.36 (3H), 3.47 (1H), 4.57-4.62 (2H).
Compound 10-D (0.83 g, 3.6 mmol), HOBT (1.13 equiv, 4.1 mmol, 0.55 g), DMAP (0.11 equiv, 0.4 mmol, 0.048 g), EDCl (1.1 equiv, 4.0 mmol, 0.76 g) and Et3N (3.6 equiv, 13 mmol, 1.8 mL) were mixed in CH2Cl2 (30 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture was stirred for several minutes, and then added O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester hydrochloride 7-E-2.HCl (wherein R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl) (1 equiv, 3.6 mmol, 1.4 g). The mixture was stirred overnight while bath temperature equilibrated to room temperature. Reaction mixture was concentrated to dryness under reduced pressure. The residue was quenched with acidic H2O (70 mL), and extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x9735 mL). Organic layers were combined, washed with saturated NaHCO3 (40 mL), dried (MgSO4) and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. Crude product was subjected to a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9715.2 cm) flash chromatography column using 10% EtOAc/hexanes as eluent to yield 1.6 g (78%) of 10-F-1 (10-F (where R10-1=methoxymethyl, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl-): 1H NMR (CDCl3, 400 MHz) xcex4 0.82 (3H), 1.03 (3H), 1.11 (3H), 1.33-1.42 (1H), 1.61 (2H), 1.63-1.82 (2H), 2.08-2.21 (1H), 2.56 (1H), 3.03-3.16 (2H), 3.31 (1H), 3.36 (3H), 3.46 (1H), 3.75 (3H), 4.57-4.61 (2H), 4.85-4.93 (1H), 5.26 (2H), 5.72 (1H), 6.96 (2H), 8.6 (2H), 7.22-7.28 (1H), 7.37 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 2951, 2879, 1746, 1668, 1657, 1565, 1511, 1468, 1439, 1382, 1371, 1241, 1216, 1197, 1179, 1148, 1108, 1096, 1047, 1019, 780, 768 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C29H37Cl2N1O6, m/z (relative intensity) 568 (([M+H]+, 69), 566 ([M+H]+, 100), 565 (M+, 12), 506 (41), 504 (61), 336 (41), 161 (40), 159 (62), 123 (83), 45 (53). Anal. Calcd for C29H37Cl2N1O6: C, 61.48; H, 6.58; N, 2.47; Cl, 12.52; Found: C, 61.30; H, 6.55; N, 2.80; Cl, 12.57. Corrected for 0.11% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
Compound 10-F (0.74 g, 1.3 mmol) was dissolved in MeOH (30 mL) and treated with concentrated HCl (5 mL) and stirred at room temperature for 24 hrs. The solvent was removed in vacuo to yield a residue that was taken up in CHCl3 and washed with saturated NaHCO3. [Note: upon treatment with saturated NaHCO3 a precipitate formed which was filtered and washed with CHCl3.] Filtrate volume was reduced in vacuo and subjected to a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9716.5 cm) flash chromatography column using 50% hexanes/EtOAc as eluent. Fractions containing pure compound were combined and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was dissolved in 50% CH3CN:H2O (10 mL), frozen and lyophilized to yield 0.23 g (34%) of 10-G (where R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl-: 1H NMR (CDCl13, 400 MHz) xcex4 0.84 (3H), 1.00 (3H), 1.10 (3H), 1.37-1.48 (1H), 1.69-1.82 (2H), 2.09-2.21 (1H), 2.55 (1H), 3.02-3.18 (2H), 3.51-3.59 (2H), 3.75 (3H), 4.84-4.91 (1H), 5.26 (2H), 5.75 (1H), 6.96 (2H), 7.05 (2H), 7.22-7.29 (1H), 7.37 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3428, 3322, 2923, 2870, 2854, 1743, 1654, 1565, 1511, 1466, 1439, 1377, 1298, 1278, 1240, 1197, 1179, 1018, 1003, 780, 768 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C27H33Cl2N1O5, m/z (relative intensity) 524 ([M+H]+, 65), 523 ([M+H]+, 41), 522 ([M+H]+, 100), 521 (M+, 19), 354 (21), 338 (21), 336 (29), 161 (21), 159 (34), 123 (38). Anal. Calcd for C27H33Cl2N1O5: C, 62.07; H, 6.37; N, 2.68; Cl, 13.57; Found: C, 61.85; H, 6.27; N, 2.85; Cl, 13.50. Corrected for 0.44% H20 found by Karl Fischer analysis.
Compound 10-G (0.19 g, 0.36 mmol) was dissolved in CH3OH (4 mL) and treated with LiOH.H2O (10 equiv, 0.15 g, 3.6 mmol) in H2O (4 mL). Additional MeOH (2 mL) was added to ensure solubility. The solution was stirred for 2 h at room temperature. The solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was dissolved in warm H2O (20 mL) (Note: room temperature H2O caused aqueous solution to gel). The pH of the solution was lowered to 2 with 1.0 N HCl and the resulting precipitate was filtered, washed with H2O and dried to yield 0.17 g (93%) of Example 192 (10-G: where R4=H, R5=CO2H and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl-): unable to determine mp due to compound shrinkage at 80xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.81 (3H), 0.97 (3H), 1.06 (3H), 1.35-1.48 (1H), 1.65-1.88 (2H), 2.03-2.18 (1H), 2.55 (1H), 3.04-3.27 (2H), 3.48-3.58 (2H), 4.81-4.89 (1H), 5.24 (2H), 5.85 (1H), 6.96 (2H), 7.12 (2H), 7.19-7.29 (1H), 7.32-7.38 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3421, 3332, 3058, 3030, 2954, 2920, 2871, 2855, 1729, 1653, 1612, 1585, 1565, 1511, 1466, 1439, 1377, 1299, 1241, 1196, 1179, 1018, 1003, 779, 769 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C26H31Cl2N1O5 m/z (relative intensity) 510 ([M+H]+, 66), 509 ([M+H]+, 37), 508 ([M+H]+, 100), 507 (M+, 15), 340 (12), 324 (15), 322 (22), 161 (23), 159 (36), 123 (45). Anal. Calcd for C26H31Cl2N1O5: C, 61.42; H, 6.15; N, 2.76; Cl, 13.95; Found: C, 61.33; H, 6.16; N, 2.93; Cl, 13.74. Corrected for 1.61% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
(1S-cis)-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[(3-methoxymethyl-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-L-tyrosine (Example 198).
Alcohol 10-B (1.0 g, 4.8 mmol), in Et2O (20 mL), was treated with boron trifluoride dimethyl etherate (0.1 equiv, 0.48 mmol, 0.06 mL) and an excess amount of CH2N2Et2O. The reaction mixture was stirred overnight. The mixture was filtered and solvent was removed on rotary evaporator. Crude product was subjected to a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9716.5 cm) flash chromatography column using 1% EtOAc/pentane as eluent to yield 0.69 g (67%) of 10C (where R10-1=methyl): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.79 (3H), 1.00 (3H), 1.10 (3H), 1.32-1.43 (1H), 1.60-1.89 (2H) 2.04-2.20 (1H), 2.80 (1H), 3.16 (1H), 3.28 (1H), 3.31 (3H), 3.68 (3H).
Ester 10-C (0.37 g, 1.7 mmol) was dissolved in THF (40 mL) and treated with LiOH.H2O (10 equiv, 17 mmol, 0.71 g) in H2O (20 mL), MeOH (10 mL) and H2O2 (10 mL). The mixture was heated at reflux for about 8 h. Solvent was removed via a rotary evaporator. Dissolved residue in H2O (50 mL), lowered pH to 5 with hydrochloric acid, extracted aqueous portion with EtOAc (3xc3x9725 mL) followed by CHCl3 (3xc3x9725 mL). Organic extracts were combined, dried (MgSO4), and solvent was removed under reduced pressure to yield 0.44 g of 10-D (wherein R10-1=Me): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.86 (3H), 1.00 (3H), 1.14 (3H), 1.34-1.44 (1H), 1.62-1.89 (2H), 2.01-2.15 (1H), 2.83 (1H), 3.16 (1H), 3.29 (1H), 3.30 (3H),
Compound 10-D (0.25 g, 1.2 mmol), HOBT (1.13 equiv, 1.41 mmol, 0.19 g), DMAP (0.11 equiv, 0.14 mmol, 0.017 g), EDC (1.1 equiv, 1.37 mmol, 0.25 g) and Et3N (3.6 equiv, 4.49 mmol, 0.6 mL) were mixed in CH2Cl2 (10 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. Stirred the reaction mixture for several minutes then added 7-E-2.HCl (0.8 equiv, 1.0 mmol, 0.4 g). The mixture was stirred overnight while the bath temperature equilibrated to room temperature. Concentrated reaction mixture to dryness under reduced pressure. Residue was treated with acidic H2O (30 mL) and extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x9715 mL). Combined organic layers, washed with saturated NaHCO3 (20 mL), dried (MgSO4) and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. Crude product was purified by silica gel (20mmxc3x9716.5 cm) flash chromatography using 10%-15% EtOAc/hexanes as eluent. Fractions containing the compound were combined and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was dissolved in 50% CH2CN:H2O (50 mL), frozen and lyophilized to yield 0.24 g (45%) of 10-F (where R10-1=methyl, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl-): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.79 (3H), 0.99 (3H), 1.09 (3H), 1.32-1.43 (1H), 1.61 (2H), 1.65-1.85 (2H), 2.08-2.23 (1H), 2.53 (1H), 3.01-3.18 (2H), 3.16 (1H), 3.28 (1H), 3.30 (3H), 3.74 (3H), 4.83-4.91 (1H), 5.25 (2H), 5.74 (1H), 6.96 (2H). 7.05 (2H), 7.23-7.29 (1H), 7.35-7.40 (2H): IR (mineral oil mull) 3317, 2956, 2924, 2871, 2857, 2855, 1745, 1652, 1612, 1565, 1511, 1466, 1439, 1378, 1298, 1278, 1240, 1197, 1178, 1106, 1096, 1017, 1000, 779, 768 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C28H35Cl2N1O5, m/z (relative intensity) 538 (([M +H]+, 65), 537 ([M +H]+, 40), 536 ([M+H]+, 100), 535 (M+, 16), 338 (16), 336 (24), 161 (18), 159 (28), 123 (69). Anal. Calcd for C28H35Cl2N2O5 nH2O: C, 62.69; H, 6.58; N, 2.61; Cl, 13.22; Found: C, 62.44; H, 6.35; N, 2.88; Cl, 13.11. Corrected for 0.37% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
Ester 10-F (0.27 g, 0.5 mmol) was treated with LiOH.H2O (10 equiv, 5.0 mmol, 0.21 g) in H2O (8 mL). The reaction mixture was stirred for 1 h. THF (3 mL) was added to complete dissolution of starting material and MeOH (3 mL) was added to convert reaction mixture to homogeneous solution. The volume was reduced under vacuum. H2O (40 mL) was added and the mixture was acidified with HCl. The resulting precipitate was filtered, washed with H2O, and dried under house vacuum to yield 0.26 g (99%) of Example 198 (10-F: where R10-1=methyl; R4=H; R5=CO2H and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl stereochemistry=(1S-cis)-L): 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.77 (3H), 0.98 (3H), 1.05 (3H), 1.31-1.42 (1H), 1.61-1.85 (2H), 2.01-2.16 (1H), 2.53 (1H), 3.07-3.28 (2H), 3.15 (1H), 3.27 (1H), 3.29 (3H), 4.79-4.87 (1H), 5.24 (2H), 5.77 (1H), 6.97 (2H), 7.12 (2H), 7.21-7.29 (1H), 7.32-7.39 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3424, 3335, 3032, 2955, 2924, 2855, 1734, 1644, 1612, 1586, 1565, 1512, 1466, 1439, 1377, 1299, 1241, 1197, 1179, 1107, 1096, 1018, 873, 779, 769 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C27H33Cl2N1O5, m/z (relative intensity) 524 (([M+H]+, 62), 523 ([M+H]+, 36), 522 ([M+H]+, 96), 521 (M+, 13), 324 (14), 322 (22), 161 (31), 159 (42), 123 (100). Anal. Calcd for C27H33Cl12N1O5nH2O: C, 62.07; H, 6.37; N, 2.68; Cl, 13.57; Found: C, 62.04; H, 6.24; N, 2.90; Cl, 13.91. Corrected for 2.18% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
(1S-cis)-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[(3-methoxymethoxymethyl-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-L-tyrosine (Example 203)
Compound 10-F-1 (10-F: (where R10-1=methoxymethyl, R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl-) (0.25 g, 0.44 mmol) was dissolved in MeOH (3 mL). Treated the reaction solution with LiOH.H2O (10 equiv, 4.4 mmol, 0.18 g) in H2O (5 mL). Additional MeOH (2 mL) was added to ensure solubility. [Note: reaction mixture turned clear within 1 hour of reaction time]. Solution was allowed to stir overnight at room temperature under N2. Solvent volume was reduced on a rotary evaporator, the remaining material was diluted with H2O (10 mL) and acidified with hydrochloric acid. The resulting precipitate was filtered, washed with H2O and dried under house vacuum to yield 0.23 g (95%) of Example 203. mp: unable to determine due to compound shrinkage at 60xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 0.79 (3H), 1.01 (3H), 1.07 (3H), 1.32-1.46 (1H), 1.62-1.84 (2H), 2.01-2.18 (1H), 2.55 (1H), 3.02-3.24 (2H), 3.30 (1H), 3.35 (3H), 3.45 (1H), 4.55-4.61 (2H), 4.81-4.89 (1H), 5.24 (2H), 5.76 (1H), 6.97 (2H), 7.12 (2H), 7.18-7.27 (1H), 7.31-7.37 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 2930, 2872, 2855, 1736, 1638, 1612, 1511, 1466, 1439, 1377, 1241, 1196, 1179, 1147, 1108, 1045, 1020 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C28H35Cl2N1O6nH2O, m/z (relative intensity) 554 (([M+H]+, 67), 552 ([M+H]+, 100), 551 (M+, 16), 492 (38), 490 (56), 322 (33), 161 (40), 159 (64), 123 (73), 45 (61). Anal. Calcd for C28H35Cl2N1O6: C, 60.87; H, 6.39; N, 2.54; Cl, 12.83; Found: C, 60.73; H, 6.41; N, 2.69; Cl, 12.86. Corrected for 0.11% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis. 
(1S-cis) 3-Formyl-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid methyl ester (11-B) (C11H20O3)
To a solution of 10-B (2.57 g, 12.8 mmol) in methylene chloride (50 mL) is added a mixture of pyridinium chlorochromate (3.05 g, 14.15 mmol), magnesium sulfate (4 g, 33 mmol), and Celite. After overnight stirring, the mixture is eluted through a short column of silica gel (80 g) using methylene chloride (500 mL) as the eluant. Evaporation in vacuo gives 11-B as a colorless liquid (2.09 g, 82% yield).
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 9.65(1H), 3.67(3H), 2.81(1H), 2.40(1H), 2.23 (1H), 1.94(1H), 1.42(1H), 1.16(3H), 1.05 (3H), 0.88 (3H).
(1S-cis)-3-[2-[(1,1-dimethylethyoxy)carbonyl]ethenyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid methyl ester (11-C) (C17H28O4)
To a dry N2 flushed 100 mL flask is added t-butyl diethyl phosphonoacetate (5 mL, 21.3 mmol) and THF (dry, 20 mL). The flask is immersed in an ice water bath and, five minutes later, NaH/oil (60% NaH, 0.5 g, 12.5 mmol) is added in portions. After thirty minutes, 11-B (2.08 g, 10.5 mmol) is mixed with THF (dry, 15 mL) and added via syringe over a five minute period. Four hours later, the still cold solution is diluted with toluene (200 mL), shaken with ice water (4xc3x97100 mL), and the organic layer evaporated to dryness in vacuo, giving a colorless oil which is chromatographed on silica gel (80 g) using a gradient from 0 to 4% ethylacetate/hexane. A colorless oil 11-C is obtained (1.99 g, 63% yield).
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 6.92 (1H), 5.68 (1H), 3.67 (3H), 2.84 (1H), 2.23 (1H), 1.99 (1H), 1.90 (1H), 1.49 (1H), 1.48 (9H), 1.06 (3H), 1.01 (3H), 0.71 (3H); IR (nujol) 1728, 1712, 1651, 1438, 1358, 1316, 1288, 1270, 1228, 1220,1191, 1171, 1151, 1132, 1001 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 297 (M+H, 44), 297 (44), 242 (12), 241 (87), 224 (14), 223 (99), 195 (14), 191 (14), 135 (12), 57 (34), 41 (12); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C17H28O4 +H1 297.2065, found 297.2067; Anal. Calcd for C17H28O4: C, 68.89; H, 9.52; N; Found: C, 69.03; H, 9.18.
(1S-cis)-3-[2-[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]ethenyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid (11-D) (C16H26O4)
A solution of LiOH.H2O (0.65 g, 15.4 mmol) in H2O (15 mL) and aqueous H2O2 (5 mL, 30%) is added to a solution of 11-C (1.52 g, 5.13 mmol) in methanol (30 mL). After stirring for two days, the mixture is diluted with water (100 mL) and evaporated in vacuo until all of the methanol is gone. The aqueous remainder is then shaken with diethyl ether (3xc3x9740 mL) and then cooled in an ice water bath and brought to pH 5 using 1N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate 11-D is isolated by suction filtration (0.385 g, 26% yield)
1H NMR(CDCl3): xcex4 6.94(1H), 5.69(1H), 2.88(1H), 2.27-1.84(3H), 1.53(1H), 1.49(9H), 1.11(3H), 1.02(3H) 0.81(3H); IR (nujol) 2729, 2669, 1707, 1647, 1418, 1393, 1316, 1305, 1242, 1154, 999, 976, 960, 944, 856 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 283 (M+H, 34), 566 (13), 283 (34), 228 (13), 227 (99), 210 (13), 209 (96), 191 (14), 181 (14), 57 (51), 41 (16); Anal. Calcd for C16H26O4: C, 68.06; H, 9.28; Found: C, 67.84; H, 9.10.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(E)]]-N-[[3-[2-[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]ethenyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (11-F-1) (C33H38Cl2N2O6)
A solution of 11-D (0.45 g, 1.59 mmol) in methylene chloride (15 mL) is cooled in an ice water bath. To this stirred solution were added N,N-diisopropylethyl amine (2 mL, 11.48 mmol), EDC (0.335 g, 1.75 mmol), HOBt (0.25 g, 1.85 mmol), and 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (0.02 g, 0.16 mmol), followed thirty minutes later by the 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester hydrochloride 7-E-1.HCl (7-E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl) (0.67 g, 1.66 mmol). After two days, the reaction mixture is evaporated to dryness, mixed with toluene (200 mL), and shaken with cold 0.5N aq. HCl (50 mL) followed by water (4xc3x9750 mL). The organic layer is then evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give an off-white solid which is recrystallized from ethyl acetate to give a white solid (11-F-1) (0.59 g, 58% yield).
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 7.84(1H), 7.56(2H), 7.35-7.25(3H), 7.08(2H), 6.90(1H), 5.77(1H), 5.65(1H), 4.87(1H), 3.73(3H), 3.12(2H), 2.59(1H), 2.21(1H), 2.05(1H), 1.85(1H), 1.49(1H), 1.47(9H), 1.03(3H), 0.99(3H), 0.69(3H); MS(ES+) m/z 631.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(E)]]-N-[[3-(2-Carboxyethenyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (11-G-1) (C29H30Cl2N2O6)
A solution of 11-F-1 (0.5 g, 0.8 mmol) in trifluoroacetic acid (3 mL) is stirred overnight under nitrogen. The solution is then evaporated to dryness in vacuo, diluted with toluene (50 mL) and evaporated to dryness again, giving 11-G-1 as an oil (0.45 g, 97% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) 10.75(1H), 10.60(1H), 7.96(1H), 7.64-7.44(4H), 7.23-7.14(3H), 6.88(1H), 5.63 (1H), 4.9 (1H), 4.8 (1H), 4.50 (1H), 3.58 (3H), 3.03-2.70(2H), 2.50(1H), 2.1-1.2(4H), 0.92(3H), 0.83 (3H), 0. 55 (3H).
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(E)]]-N-[[3-(2-Carboxyethenyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine disodium salt (Example 182) (C28H28Cl2Na2N2O6)
To a solution 11-G-1 (0.45 g, 0.78 mmol) in methanol (5 mL), in a flask cooled in an ice water bath, is added a solution of LiOH.H2O (0.127 g, 3 mmol) in H2O (5 mL). After two days, the mixture is diluted with water (50 mL), evaporated in vacuo until the methanol is gone and then cooled to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and brought to pH 2 using 1N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate is isolated by suction filtration to give a white solid which is stirred with saturated aqueous NaHCO3(2 mL) and then transferred to a C-18 reversed phase HPLC column and eluted with a gradient from 0.01%aq NaHCO3 to 10%acetonitrile/0.01%aq NaHCO3. Evaporation is accomplished in vacuo to give Example 182 as a white solid (0.25 g, 51% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 7.51-7.42(5H), 7.06(2H), 6.39(1H), 5.49(1H), 4.10(1H), 2.99(1H), 2.86(1H), 2.56(1H), 1.85(2H), 1.61(1H), 1.29(1H), 0.90(3H), 0.85(3H), 0.51(3H); IR (nujol) 3393, 3257, 3124, 3035, 1654, 1604, 1562, 1544, 1515, 1431, 1398, 1325, 799, 778, 722cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 605 (M+H, 44), 629 (5), 627 (14), 608 (8), 607 (30), 606 (14), 605 (44), 585 (14), 583 (21), 73 (45), 23 (99); KF Water: 7.09%. 
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-Cyano-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine
Ester 10-A (5.0 g, 23.3 mmol) was dissolved in dry pyridine (100 mL). At 0xc2x0 C., the reaction solution was treated with methanesulfonyl chloride (MsCl) (1 equiv, 23.3 mmol, 1.8 mL). The mixture was stirred for two days, while the bath temperature equilibrated to room temperature. The reaction mixture was saturated with ammonia (NH3) gas. Excess NH3 was removed via a rotary evaporator. The reaction mixture was treated with MsCl (10 equiv. 18 mL, 0.23 mol) and allowed to stir overnight. Solvent was removed under reduced pressure and resulting crude material was purified by a silica gel (35 mmxc3x9715.2 cm) flash column chromatography using 90% hexanes:EtOAc as eluent to yield 3.5 g of 12-B: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 1.08 (3H), 1.19 (3H), 1.32 (3H), 1.73-2.01 (2H), 2.25-2.41 (2H), 2.71 (1H), 3.70 (3H).
Ester 12-B (0.7 g, 3.6 mmol) was dissolved in THF (20 mL) and treated with LiO.H2O (10 equiv, 1.5 g, 35.8 mmol) in H2O (20 mL) and MeOH (10 mL). After 2 h, the solvent was removed in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in acidic H2O (50 mL), for example 1N HCl, 10%H2SO4, or 1N AcOH, and was extracted with CHCl3 (3xc3x9720 mL) to yield, upon usual work-up, 0.6 g (92%) of 12-C: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 1.17 (3H), 1.25 (3H), 1.34 (3H), 1.77-2.00 (2H), 2.19-2.41 (2H), 2.69-2.81 (1H).
Acid 12-C (0.6 g, 3.3 mmol), HOBT (1.13 equiv, 0.5 g), DMAP (0.11 equiv, 0.04 g), EDC (1.1 equiv, 0.7 g,), Et3N (3.6 equiv, 1.6 mL) and CH2Cl2 (20 mL) were combined and the reaction was stirred for a couple of minutes. Then 7-E-1.HCl (0.75 equiv, 1.0 g) was added and the reaction mixture was stirred overnight at room temperature. The solvent was removed under reduced pressure and the residue was triturated with THF. The precipitate was filtered, dissolved in a mixture of CH3CN:H2O, frozen and lyophilized to yield 12-E (where R4=H, R5=CO2CH3 and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl): mp 170-174xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (MeOD) xcex4 1.01 (3H), 1.17 (3H), 1.32 (3H), 1.72-1.87 (2H), 2.02-2.32 (2H), 2.67 (1H), 2.97 (1H), 3.18 (1H), 3.71 (3H), 4.73 (1H), 7.22 (2H), 7.38-7.50 (3H), 7.59 (2H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3282, 3252, 3314, 3192, 3125, 3075, 2954, 2925, 2870, 2855, 2235, 1750, 1738, 1653, 1610, 1562, 1541, 1516, 1458, 1431, 1415, 1379, 1332, 1274, 1260, 1243, 1231, 1214, 1195, 799 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C27H29Cl2N3O4, m/z (relative intensity) 532 ([M+H]+, 68), 531 ([M+H]+, 35), 530 ([M+H]+, 100), 529 (M+, 7), 351 (26), 349 (40), 175 (21), 173 (33), 136 (35), 109 (20). Anal. Calcd for C27H29Cl2N3O4nH2O: C, 61.14; H, 5.51; N, 7.92; Cl, 13.37; Found: C, 61.32: H. 5.53; N, 7.94; Cl, 13.04. Corrected for 0.66% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis.
To a solution of the obtained 12-E (1.0 g, 1.9 mmol), in MeOH (25 mL) was added LiOH.H2O (5 equiv, 9.4 mmol, 0.4 g) in H2O (10 mL). The reaction solution was allowed to stir for 4 h. The reaction solution was reduced in vacuo to dryness. The residue was treated with n acidic H2O (25 mL). The resulting precipitate was filtered and subjected to silica gel (35 mmxc3x9715.2 cm) flash chromatography column using CH3CN spiked with 0.1% acetic acid as an eluent. Fractions containing compound were combined and solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was then dissolved in CH3CN:H2O, frozen and lyophilized to yield 0.62 g (63%) of Example 184 (12-E: where R4=H, R5=CO2H and R6=4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl): mp: unable to determine due to compound shrinkage at 50xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (MeOD) xcex4 1.02 (3H), 1.18 (3H), 1.31 (3H), 1.72-1.87 (2H), 2.01-2.33 (2H), 2.69 (1H), 2.97 (1H), 3.23 (1H), 4.68-4.78 (1H), 7.24 (2H), 7.38-7.49 (3H), 7.58 (2H), 7.96 (1H); IR (mineral oil mull) 3338, 3291, 3260, 3200, 3132, 3079, 3039, 2954, 2914, 2854, 2253, 1746, 1672, 1657, 1611, 1579, 1560, 1544, 1516, 1466, 1457, 1431, 1416, 1397, 1379, 1328, 1282, 1271, 1222, 1210, 1196, 1125, 812, 782, 800 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) for C26H27CI2N3O4, m/z (relative intensity) 518 ([M+H]+, 68), 517 ([M+H]+, 35), 516 ([M+H]+, 100), 515 (M+, 7), 337 (16), 335 (24), 175 (18), 173 (27), 136 (23), 109 (12). Anal. Calcd for C26H27Cl2N3O4nH2O: C, 60.47; H, 5.27; N, 8.14; Cl, 13.73; Found: C, 60.33; H, 5.25; N, 8.03; Cl, 13.62. Corrected for 4.58% H2O found by Karl Fischer analysis 
The Intermediate amine according to Example 56 (619 mg, 1.43 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (5 mL) containing pyridine (0.3 mL, 3.58 mmol). To this solution 2,4,6-trichlorobenzoyl chloride (246 mg, 1.58 mmol) was added and the solution stirred at RT for 6 h. The reaction was acidified with 1 N HCl (20 mL) and extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9720 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4), filtered, and the solvent removed in vacuo. The residue was chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide Example 58 (866 mg, 95%) as a colorless foam: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 7.56 (2H) 7.33 (2H), 7.08 (2H), 5.84 (1H), 4.8-4.9 (1H), 3.74 (3H), 3.0-3.2 (3H), 2.4-2.6 (2H), 2.0-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.43 (9H), 1.21 (3H), 1.14 (3H), 0.76 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 174.92, 172.55, 172.00, 161.81, 136;29, 135.91, 134.46, 133.00, 132.69, 129.75, 128.08, 120.51, 80.19, 56.60, 54.33, 53.04, 52.35, 46.32, 37.14, 32.26, 27.99, 22.90, 22.39, 21.90, 20.50; ESMS (m/z) 639 (MH+).
Example 58 (810 mg, 1.27 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (5 mL) containing TFA (5 mL). This reaction mixture was stirred for 6 h at RT. Evaporation of the solvent under reduced pressure provided a crude oil. The residue was chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide Example 92 (703 mg, 95%) as a colorless foam: 1H NMR (300 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 9.68 (1H), 7.66 (2H), 7.44 (2H), 7.17 (2H), 6.93 (1H), 4.88 (1H), 3.72 (3H), 3.17 (1H), 3.05 (1H), 2.79 (1H); 2.5-2.6 (1H), 2.1-2.2 (1H), 1.7-1.8 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.25 (3H), 1.21 (3H), 0.84 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 176.92, 172.14, 171.14, 160.87, 136.16, 134.58, 134.48, 132.16, 132.12, 128.93, 127.08, 119.23, 59.24, 55.25, 52.60, 51.06, 45.64, 36.03, 31.71, 21.92, 21.63, 20.83, 20.06; ESMS (m/z) 583 (MH+).
Example 92 (684 mg, 1.17 mmol) was dissolved in H2O (8 mL) containing LiOH (127 mg, 5.27 mmol). After 6 h at RT the mixture was acidified with 3 N HCl (3 mL) and the precipitate filtered and washed with cold H2O (3 mL). Drying under high vacuum provided Example 93 (547 mg, 82%) as a colorless solid: 1H NMR (300 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 9.96 (1H), 7.70 (2H), 7.58 (2H), 7.30 (2H), 4.8-4.9 (1H), 3.23 (1H), 3.07 (1H), 2.89 (1H), 2.5-2.6 (1H), 2.0-2.2 (1H), 1.6-1.7 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.26 (3H), 1.19 (3H), 0.81 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 178.52, 174.10, 173.62, 162.22, 138.12, 136.08, 134.47, 133.69, 130.77, 128.90, 120.54, 56.92, 54.56, 53.89, 47.24, 37.48, 33.37, 23.52, 23.04, 22.31, 21.73; ESMS (m/z) 569 ([M-H]+). 
The compound according to Example 56 (810 mg, 1.87 mmol) was dissolved in Pyr/CH2Cl2 (5 mL of each) and O-nitrobenzoyl chloride (383 mg, 2.06 mmol) was added under dry N2. The reaction was stirred for 4 hours at RT. The solvent was evaporated under high vacuum and 1N HCl (20 mL) was added to the residue. This was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9725 mL) and the combined organic phases were dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the intermediate (14-A) (808 mg, 74%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 8.4-8.6 (1H), 8.03 (1H), 7.6-7.7 (3H), 7.49 (2H), 7.04 (2H), 5.86 (1H), 4.7-4.8 (1H), 3.71 (3H), 3.0-3.2 (2H), 2.4-2.6 (2H), 2.0-2.1 (1H), 1.6-1.7 (1H), 1.4-1.5 (1H), 1.42 (9H), 1.20 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 0.73 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3), xcex4 174.94, 172.61, 171.97, 164.57, 146.15,.136.64, 133.77, 132.76, 132.38, 130.56, 129.62, 128.63, 124.47, 120.56, 80.16, 56.58, 54.23, 53.05, 52.28, 46.31, 37.07, 32.23, 27.96, 22.83, 22.31, 21.85, 20.50; FABMS (m/z) 582 (MH+).
The above compound, (14-A) (706 mg, 1.21 mmol), was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (5 mL) and TFA (5 mL) was added with stirring at RT. After 4 hours the solvent was evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x92100% EtOAc) to provide the mono methyl ester Example 101 (623 mg, 98%): 1H NMR (300 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 9.79 (1H), 8.11 (1H), 7.7-7.9 (6H), 7.22 (2H), 4.81 (1H), 3.68 (3H), 3.15 (1H), 3.02 (1H), 2.86 (1H), 2.53 (1H), 2.0-2.2 (2H), 1.6-1.8 (1H), 1.43 (1H), 1.26 (3H), 1.20 (3H), 0.81 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, Acetone-d6), xcex4 177.64, 173.39, 172.92, 165.03, 147.96, 138.68, 134.68, 134.11, 133.81, 131.70, 130.52, 129.97, 125.18, 120.62, 120.54, 56.90, 54.55, 53.88, 52.31, 47.16, 37.56, 33.40, 23.48, 23.00, 22.30, 21.66; ESMS (m/z) 526 (MH+).
Example 101 (605 mg, 1.15 mmol) was dissolved in H2O (5 mL) containing LiOH (138 mg, 5.76 mmol). This was stirred for 4 hours. The solution thus obtained was acidified with 2 N HCl (10 mL) and the precipitate filtered. The filter cake was washed with cold H2O (3 mL) and then dried under high vacuum to provide Example 102 (539 mg, 92%) as a white amorphous powder: 1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6), xcex4 10.66 (1H), 8.14 (1H), 7.85 (2H), 7.76 (2H), 7.57 (2H), 7.22 (2H), 4.4-4.5 (1H) 3.02 (1H) 2.88 (1H), 2.70 (1H), 2.3 -2.4 (1H) 1.8-2.0 (1H), 1.5-1.6 (1H), 1.2-1.4 (1H), 1.17 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 0.67 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 177.00, 173.17, 172.03, 163.90, 146.50, 137.19, 134.04, 133.35, 132.69, 1.30.92, 129.38, 129.28, 124.23, 119.44, 55.50, 53.59, 51.90, 45.95, 36.10, 32.23, 22.30, 22.23, 21.72, 21.00; ESMS (m/z) 512 (MH+). 
(1R-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 3 methyl ester 10-A (C11H18O4).
To methanol (0.5 L), cooled in an ice-water bath under nitrogen, is added acetyl chloride (50 mL, 0.703 mol) over 30 minutes. After stirring for 30 minutes (1R, 3S)-camphoric acid 15-A (16.g, 0.5 mol) was added in one portion. The camphoric acid dissolves over ca. 10 minutes and the solution was allowed to warm slowly to room temperature and stir for 72 hours. Concentration in vacuo afforded a clear, pale yellow oil which was dissolved in ethyl acetate (0.6 L). The solution was extracted with 0.5N aq. NaOH (4xc3x970.35 L). The combined aqueous phases were washed with pentane (0.35 L) and the pH of the aq. layer was adjusted to ca. 4 with 1N aq. HCl. The aqueous layer was extracted with ether (4xc3x970.35 L) and the combined organic phases were concentrated in vacuo to give a colorless oil which slowly solidified to afford 96 g (90%) of 10-A as a white crystalline solid. An analytical sample can be obtained by recrystallizing 10-A from ether-pentane (1:1) to provide 10-A as clear hexagonal plates.
MP: 76-77xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 3.69(s, 3H), 2.79(m, 1H), 2.54(m, 1H), 2.20(m, 1H), 1.84(m, 1H), 1.54(m, 1H), 1.45(m, 1H), 1.27(s, 3H), 1.26(s, 3H), 0.86(s, 3H); IR(nujol): 3201, 2925, 1730, 1700, 1237, 1210, 1150, and 1110 cmxe2x88x921; Anal: Calcd. for C11H18O4: C, 61.66; H, 8.47; Found: 0,61.63; H, 8,75.
(1R-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1 (1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-methyl diester 15-C (C15H26O4)
To 10-A (25 g, 0.117 mol) in a 500 mL Parr bottle, cooled in a dry ice-iPrOH bath under nitrogen, was condensed isobutylene until the bottle was approximately xc2xd full. In a separate Erlenmeyer flask, ether (6 mL) was cooled (dry ice-iPrOH bath) and conc. sulfuric acid (3 mL) was added. The mixture was allowed to cool for ca. 5 minutes, then was slowly added via disposable pipet to the isobutylene-15-B mixture. The Parr bottle was transferred to the shaker apparatus and shaken for 12 hours (pressure ca. 35 psi at the end of 12 hours). The bottle was surrounded by aluminum foil, dry ice was added to cool the bottle and contents, and the bottle was removed from the shaker when the pressure reading was ca. 0 psi. The isobutylene was condensed from the reaction vessel via a cold finger condenser over ca. 2 hours. The resulting thin oil was dissolved in pentane (0.5 L), the organic phase was washed with water (2xc3x970.25 L), 0.5N aq. NaOH (2xc3x9750 mL), and water (2xc3x970.25 L). The organic phase was concentrated in vacuo to provide 15-C as a clear colorless oil which slowly solidified at room temperature. Recrystallization from petroleum ether gave 15-C as a fine white crystalline solid (26.86 g, 89%).
MP: 36-37.6xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR: (300MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 3.68(s, 3H) 2.78(m, 1H), 2.52(m, 1H), 2.16(m, 1H), 1.78(m, 1H), 1.45(m, 1H), 1.45(s, 9H), 1.24(s, 3H), 1.17(s, 3H), 0.81(s, 3H).
(1R-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl) ester 15-D (Cl4H24O4)
To 15-C (10.25 g, 0.38 mol) in methanol (0.1 L) was added in order water (0.1 L, see considerable precipitation), LiOH di-hydrate (10 g, 2.38 mol), and 30% aq. hydrogen peroxide (0.1 L). The mixture was warmed in a 90xc2x0 C. oil bath and allowed to stir for 20 hours. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and concentrated in vacuo to remove methanol and the residual white solid material was removed by filtration. The clear solution was washed with pentane (3xc3x970.15 L), the aqueous layer was cooled in an ice-water bath and carefully acidified to ca. pH 4 with 1N aq. HCl. The resulting white precipitate was isolated by filtration, washed with water (3xc3x970.1 L) and air dried to afford 15-D (9.6 g, 96%) as a fine white solid.
MP: 98-98.6xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR: (300MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 2.82 (1H) 2.50(1H), 2.13(1H), 1.79(1H), 1.46(9H) 1.45(1H), 1.28(3H), 1.18(3H), 0.89(3H); IR(nujol): 3075, 3025, 3006, 1719, 1689, 1270, 1249, 1164, and 851 cmxe2x88x921; EI/MS: 200(3.8), 183(7.3), 164(7.1), 154(20.3), 136(14.6), 109(32.8), 57(base); Anal: Calcd. for C14H24O4-0.18H2O: C, 64.77; H, 9.46; Found: C,64.79; H, 9.44; K.F.-Water: 0.86%. 
Boc-piperazine (1.9 gm, 10.4 mmol) was dissolved in THF (10 mL) and CH2Cl2 (1 mL) containing DIEA (5.6 mL, 32.2 mmol). To this solution 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl chloride (1.6 mL, 11.4 mmol) was added at 0xc2x0 C. After stirring the reaction for 1 hour at 0xc2x0 C., 1N HCl (30 mL) was added. The mixture was extracted with CH2Cl2 (2xc3x9720 mL) and the combined organics dried (Na2SO4), filtered and the solvent removed in vacuo. Chromatography of the residue (SiO2, gradient elution, hexanesxe2x86x9230% EtOAc/hexanes) provided Intermediate (16-A) as an off white solid (3.6 gm, 98%): mp=157-159xc2x0 C.; ESMS (m/z) 359 (MH+). 
Intermediate 16-A (553 mg, 1.54 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (5 mL) and treated with TFA (5 mL). After 2 hours the solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (20 mL) containing DIEA (0.8 mL, 4.6 mmol). Boc-aspartic acid xcex1 t-butyl ester (534 mg, 1.85 mmol) was added with BOP-Cl (470 mg, 1.85 mmol). After stirring at RT for 24 hours the reaction was quenched with 1N HCl (25 mL). The mixture was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9725 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4), filtered and the solvent removed in vacuo. The residue was purified by column chromatography (SiO2, gradient elution, hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the intermediate aspartate (17-A) (405 mg, 50%): ESMS (m/z) 530 (MH+).
To a methanolic solution of the above mentioned intermediate 17-A (0.2 g, 0.378 mmol), HCl gas was bubbled for 5 minutes and the reaction mixture was left to stand overnight at room temperature. The methanol was evaporated and the residual gum was triturated with ether. The resultant solid was washed with ether and dried under high vacuum. The solid was suspended in THF (5 mL), and 17-B (1R, 3S)-1-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid (102 mg, 0.397 mmol), BOP (176 mg, 0.397 mmol) were,added, followed by DIEA (0.207 mL, 1.19 mmol). The mixture was stirred overnight at room temperature. The solvent was evaporated and the residue was partitioned between 1N HCl (5 mL) and EtOAc (15 mL). The organic layer was separated and washed successively with 1N HCl (5 mL), brine (5 mL), Sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x975 mL), Sat. LiCl (2xc3x975 mL), and dried over MgSO4. Evaporation of EtOAc produced a colorless solid, which was purified on silica (Chromatotron, hexane:EtOAc (1:1) as eluant) to provide Example 176 (206 mg, 870) as a colorless solid. ESMS: (m/z) 626 (MH+).
Example 176 (0.18 g, 0.287 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (1.0 mL) and TFA (1.0 mL). After stirring at room temperature for 1 hr the solvent was evaporated and the resultant gum triturated with ether. The solid was washed with ether and dried under vacuum to provide [1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex1-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-xcex3-oxo-1-piperazinebutanoic acid methyl ester as a colorless solid (0.149 g, 87%). ESMS (m/z) 570 (MH+).
To a solution of the methyl ester obtained above (0.1 g, 0.18 mmol) in THF/CH3OH (5 mL/1 mL) was added an aqueous (1 mL) solution of LiOH mono hydrate (19 mg, 0.378 mmol) and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 h. The organics were evaporated and the residue was taken up in 2 ml of water and acidified with citric acid. The solid was filtered, washed with water and vacuum dried to provide Example 177 (90 mg, 92%). ESMS (m/z) 556 (MH+). 
Intermediate 16-A (593 mg, 1.54 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (6 mL) and treated with TFA (6 mL) After 2 hours the solvent was removed under reduced pressure. The residue was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (20 mL) containing DIEA (0.9 mL, 4.95 mmol). Boc-aspartic acid xcex2 t-butyl ester (573 mg, 1.98 mmol) was added with BOP-Cl (504 mg, 1.98 mmol). After stirring at RT for 24 hours the reaction was quenched with 1N HCl (15 mL). The mixture was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9720 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4), filtered and the solvent removed in vacuo. The residue was purified by column chromatography (SiO2, gradient elution, hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the intermediate aspartate (18-A) (360 mg, 41%): ESMS (m/z) 530 (MH+).
To a methanolic solution of the above mentioned intermediate (18-A) (0.25 g, 0.47 mmol), HCl gas was bubbled for 5 minutes and the reaction mixture was left to stand overnight at room temperature. The methanol was evaporated and the residual gum was triturated with ether. The resultant solid was washed with ether and dried under high vacuum. The solid was suspended in THF (5 mL), and 15-D (1R,3S)-1-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid (127 mg, 0.495 mmol), BOP (219 mg, 0.495 mmol) were added, followed by DIEA (0.259 mL, 1.485 mmol). The mixture was stirred overnight at room temperature. The solvent was evaporated and the residue was partitioned between 1N HCl (5 ml) and EtOAc (15 ml). The organic layer was separated and washed successively with 1N HCl (5 ml), brine (5 ml), Sat. NaHCO3 (2xc3x975 ml), Sat. LiCl (2xc3x975 ml), and dried over MgSO4. Evaporation of EtOAc produced a colorless solid, which was purified on silica (Chromatotron, hexane:EtOAc (1:1) as eluant) to provide Example 178 (249 mg, 77%) as a colorless solid. ESMS: (m/z) 626 (MH+).
Example 178 (0.19 g, 0.303 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (1.0 mL) and TFA (1.0 mL). After stirring at room temperature for 1 hr the solvent was evaporated and the resultant gum triturated with ether. The solid was washed with ether and dried under vacuum to provide [1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex2-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonylamino]-4-[2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)-xcex3-oxo-1-piperazinebutanoic acid methyl ester as a colorless solid (98 mg, 58%). ESMS (m/z) 570 (MH+)
To a solution of the methyl ester obtained above (60 mg, 0.105 mmol) in THF/CH3OH (5 mL/1 mL) was added an aqueous (1 mL) solution of LIOH mono hydrate (9.5 mg, 0.221 mmol) and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 h. The organics were evaporated and the residue was taken up in 2 ml of water and acidified with citric acid. The solid was filtered, washed with water and vacuum dried to provide Example 195 (48 mg, 83%). ESMS (m/z) 556 (MH+).
R19-1 is defined in the same manner as R7-1 to include amino acids included in R2 definition; R19-2 is proton or together with R19-1 cyclic amino acid; R19-3 is C1-6 alkyl xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, NH2 or C1-6alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 or OH. 
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]N-3-[[(1-(1,1-dimethylethyoxy)carbonylethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (19-C-1) (C34H43Cl2N3O7)
A solution of (1S-cis)-N-[(3-carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.468 g, 0.85 mmol), HATU (0.36 g, 0.95 mmol), and diisopropylethyl amine (dry, 2 mL, 11.5 mmol) are stirred together with DMF (dry, 5 mL) in a dry round bottom flask under a nitrogen atmosphere. After 30 minutes, D-alanine tbutyl ester hydrochloride (19-B, (R19-1=CH3, R19-2=H, R19-3=t-BuO, Stereochemistry D) (0.34 g, 1.87 mmol) is added. After three days, the mixture is evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give a yellow oil which is mixed with methylene chloride (100 mL) and shaken with water (5xc3x9750 mL). The organic layer is then evaporated to dryness, giving an off-white solid Recrystallization from ethyl acetate/diethyl ether gives 19-C-1, as a white solid (0.428 g, 74% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz , DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.70 (1H), 7.90(1H), 7.60-7.18 (8H), 4.48(1H), 4.15(1H), 3.57(3H), 2.95 (2H), 2.75(1H), 2.37(1H), 1.87(1H), 1.55(1H), 1.36(9H), 1.30 (1H), 1.22(3H), 1.18 (3H), 1.09 (3H), 0.57(3H).
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[[3-[[(1-Carboxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (19-C-2) (C30H35Cl2N3O7)
Di-ester 19-C-1 is stirred overnight with trifluoroacetic acid (5 mL) and then the mixture is diluted with toluene (100 mL) followed by evaporation to dryness in vacuo, giving acid 19-C-2 as a pale brown oil (0.34 g, 90% yield).
1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.70(1H), 7.96 (1H), 7.57-7.10(8H), 4.47 (1H), 4.22 (1H), 3.57(3H), 2.95 (2H), 2.65(1H), 2.37(1H), 1.89(1H), 1.55 (1H), 1.30 (1H), 1.25(3H), 1.18(3H), 1.09 (3H), 0.57(3H); MS(ES+) m/z 619.8.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[[3-[[(1-Carboxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine Example 211 (C29H33Cl2N3O7)
A solution of LiOH.H2O (0.15 g, 3.57 mm) in H2O (5 mL) is added to a solution of 19-C-2 in methanol (5 mL). After overnight stirring, the solution is brought to pH7 with 1.2N aq. HCl (2 mL), evaporated in vacuo until the methanol is gone, and shaken with diethyl ether (3xc3x9730 mL). The aqueous layer is filtered, cooled in an ice bath and brought to pH2 using 1.2N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate is filtered, washed with water (100 mL) and air dried to give Example 211 as a white solid (0.277 g, 78% yield).
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.67(1H), 7.76(1H), 7.57-7.44(5H), 7.31(1H), 7.20(2H), 4.42(1H), 4.22(1H), 3.03-2.82(2H), 2.64(1H), 2.36(1H), 1.89(1H), 1.54(1H)1.32-1.26(4H), 1.19(3H), 1.09(3H), 0.58(3H); IR (nujol) 3293, 3261, 3078, 1740, 1672, 1612, 1562, 1551, 1527, 1518, 1429, 1415, 1334, 1276, 1197 cm1; MS (ESxe2x88x92) m/z 606.3, 604.3; KF Water 7.76%.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[3-[[2-(Aminocarbonyl)-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (19-C-3) (C32H37Cl2N4O6)
In a similar manner to that reported for the synthesis of 19-C-1, 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl)) (0.55 g, 1.00 mmol) is coupled to D-prolineamide (0.39, 2.63 mmol) using HATU (0.40 g, 1.05 mmol) and diisopropylethyl amine (3 mL, 17.2 mmol) in dry DMF. After overnight stirring, the reaction mixture is evaporated to dryness in vacuo, giving a pale yellow oil which is stirred with ethyl acetate (50 mL). A precipitate soon formed and it is isolated by suction filtration to give 19-C-3 as a white solid (0.32 g, 90% yield).
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.67 (1H), 7.95(1H), 7.58-7.48(5H), 7.19(2H), 7.10(1H), 6.65(1H), 4.45(1H), 4.18(1H), 3.70-3.30(1H), 3.57(3H), 2.90(2H), 2.58(1H), 2.28-1.40(9H), 1.25(3H), 1.12(3H), 0.73(3H).
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[3-[[2-(Aminocarbonyl)-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]-carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine monolithium salt Example 212 (C31H35Cl2N4O6Li)
A solution of LiOH.H2O (0.2 g, 4.8 mmol) in H2O (4 mL) is added to a stirred solution of the methyl ester 19-C-3 (0.58 g, 0.89 mmol) in methanol (10 mL). After overnight stirring, the mixture is evaporated in vacuo until the methanol is gone. The reaction mixture is then brought to pH 7 with 1N aq. HCl, filtered and the filtrate transferred to a C-18 reversed phase HPLC column and eluted with a 0-10% acetonitrile/water gradient. Evaporation is accomplished in vacuo to give the target compound as a white solid (0.445 g, 78% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.55(1H), 7.56-7.43 (5H) 7.04(3H), 6.79(1H), 6.62(1H), 4.18(1H), 3.92(1H), 3.62(1H) 3.43(1H), 2.96 (2H), 2.44(1H), 2.25-1.5(8H), 1.23(3H), 1.1(3H), 0.75(3H); IR (nujol) 3392, 3288, 3194, 3124, 3068, 1660, 1604, 1562, 1539, 1515, 1431, 1403, 1325, 799, 686 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 631 (M+H, 1), 659 (29), 653 (24), 643 (26), 639 (34), 637 (50), 279 (33), 133 (26), 109 (61), 70 (35), 23 (99); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C31H36Cl2N4O6+H+ 631.2090, found 631.2086; KF Water: 9.90%.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-N-[3-[[2-(Aminocarbonyl)-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-L-phenyl alanine methyl ester (19-C-4) (C32H37Cl2N4O6)
In a similar manner to that reported for the synthesis of 19-C-3, 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl)) (0.50 g, 0.91 mmol) is coupled to L-prolineamide (0.2 g, 1.75 mmol) using HATU (0.41 g, 1.08 mmol) and diisopropylethyl amine (1 mL, 5.74 mmol) in dry DMF (5 mL). After overnight stirring, the mixture is evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give a yellow oil which is shaken with methylene chloride (100 mL) and water (50 mL); this gives a white precipitate which is filtered and the isolated solid is washed with water (3xc3x9750 mL). Recrystallization from ethyl acetate gives 19-C-4 as a white solid (0.31 g, 53% yield).
1H NMR(DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.70(1H), 7.92(1H), 7.50(5H) 7.19(2H), 7.04(1H), 6.74(1H), 4.48(1H), 4.11(1H), 3.58(3H), 3.47(1H), 2.92(2H), 2.56(1H), 2.35(1H), 2.10-1.45(8H), 1.24(3H), 1.09(3H), 0.71(3H); MS(ES+, m/z) 644.9.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-N-[3-[[2-(Aminocarbonyl)-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine monosodium salt Example 213 (C31H35Cl2N4O6Na)
The ester 19-C-4 (0.258 g., 0.4 mmol) is hydrolyzed in a manner similar to that described above for Example 212. The reaction mixture is then brought to pH 7, filtered and the filtrate transferred to a C-18 reversed phase HPLC column and eluted with a 0-10% acetonitrile/0.1% aqueous Na2CO3 gradient. Evaporation is accomplished in vacuo to give the target compound as a white solid (0.2 g, 76% yield).
1H NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.57(1H), 7.56-7.44(4H) 7.02(3H), 6.77(2H), 4.10(1H), 3.91(1H), 3.6(1H), 3.50(1H), 3.95(1H), 2.44(1H), 2.10-1.50(7H), 1.23(3H), 1.07(3H), 0.73(3H); IR (nujol) 3392, 3288, 3194, 3124, 3068, 1660, 1604, 1562, 1539, 1515,1431, 1403, 1325, 799, 686 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 631 (M+H, 1), 659 (29), 653 (24), 643 (26), 639 (34), 637 (50), 279 (33), 133 (26), 109 (61), 70 (35), 23 (99); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C31H36Cl2N4O6 +H+ 631.2090, found 631.2086; KF Water: 9.90%.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[[2-(Methyloxycarbonyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (19-C-5) (C31H37Cl2N3O7)
A solution of 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.6 g, 1.09 mmol), HATU (0.5 g, 1.32 mmol), and diisopropylethyl amine dry, 2 mL, 11.5 mmol) are stirred together with DMF (dry, 5 mL) in a dry round bottom flask under a nitrogen atmosphere. After 30 minutes, xcex2-alanine methyl ester hydrochloride (19-B, R19-1=H, R19-2=H, R19-3=CH3O) (0.3 g, 2.15 mmol) is added. After 18 hours, the mixture is evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give a yellow oil which is mixed with ehtyl acetate (150 mL) and shaken with water (50 mL). The organic layer is washed with water and brine (2xc3x9760 mL, 5:1), satd. aq. NaHCO3 (50 mL), water and brine (60 mL, 5:1), the organic layer is mixed with pentane (30 mL) and is cooled to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. (3 days). The resulting solid is isolated by filtration, washed with diethyl ether (2xc3x9750 mL), and is air dried to give 19-C-5 as a white solid (0.63 g, 91%).
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4 7.62(1H), 7.57(2H), 7.32(3H), 7.10 (2H), 6.26 (1H), 5.81 (1H), 4.88 (1H), 3.75 (3H), 3.68 (3H), 3.48 (2H), 3.12 (2H), 2.51 (3H), 2.28 (2H), 1.80 (1H), 1.49 (1H), 1.26(3H), 1.15(3H), 0.74 (3H); MS(ES+) m/z 633.8.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Carboxyethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (Example 214) (C29H33Cl2N3O7)
To a solution of the dimethyl ester 19-C-5 (19-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl, R19-2=H, R19-1=H, R19-3=OCH3, n=1, Stereochemistry=(1S-cis)-L) (0.52 g, 0.82 mmol) in methanol (10 mL) is added a solution of LiOH.H2O (0.18 g, 4.29 mmol) in water (4 mL). After overnight stirring, the reaction mixture is brought to pH 8 using 1N aq. HCl and then evaporated to dryness in vacuo. The mixture is chromatographed on a reversed phase (C-18) HPLC column using a gradient (0 to 10% acetonitrile/(3% methanol in H2O)). The selected eluant is evaporated to dryness and dissolved in water (50 mL), cooled in an ice water bath, and brought to pH3 using 1N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate is isolated by suction filtration to give Example 214 as a white solid (0.43 g, 85% yield).
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.6 (1H), 7.91(1H), 7.55-7.42(5H) 7.08(2H), 6.78(1H), 4.02 (1H), 3.10 (2H), 2.90 (2H), 2.48(1H), 2.25(1H), 1.93(3H), 1.56(1H), 1.24(1H), 0.99(3H), 0.93(3H), 0.46(3H); IR (nujol) 3327, 3080, 1726, 1672, 1622, 1614, 1595, 1558, 1515, 1429,1338, 1279, 1262, 1197, 783 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 606 (M+H, 99), 609 (24), 608 (69), 607 (42), 606 (99), 605 (15), 517 (16), 254 (69), 175 (16), 173 (25), 109 (51); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C29H33Cl2N3O7 +H1 606.1774, found 606.1758.
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-N-[3-[[2-[(methylamino)carbonyl]-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (19-C-6) (C33H40Cl2N4O6)
In a similar manner to that reported for the synthesis of 19-C-l, 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO,CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl) (0.53 g, 0.96 mmol), HATU (0.4 g, 1.05 mmol), and diisopropylethyl amine (dry, 1.5 mL, 8.6 mmol) are stirred together with DMF (dry, 5 mL) in a dry round bottom flask under a nitrogen atmosphere. After 30 minutes, N-methylprolineamide hydrochloride (19-B: R19-1, R19-2=CH2CH2CH2, R19-3=NHCH3, n=0, stereochemistry L) (0.5 g, 3.04 mmol) is added. After two days, the mixture is evaporated to dryness in vacuo to give a pale brown oil which is transferred to a silica gel column (20 g) and eluted with a gradient from 0 to 10% methanol/chloroform to give, after solvent evaporation, 19-C-6 as a pale oil (0.55 g, 86%)
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.68(1H), 7.95(1H), 7.58-7.44(7H), 7.19(2H), 4.48(1H), 4.11(2H), 3.57(3H), 3.06(4H), 2.63(3H), 2.46-1.69(11H), 1.31(3H), 1.12(3H), 0.79(3H).
[1S-[1xcex1,3xcex1(R*)]]-N-[3-[[2-[(Methylamino)carbonyl]-1-pyrrolidinyl]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine monosodium salt Example 215 (C32H37Cl2NaN4O6)
A solution of LiOH.H2O (0.2 g, 4.8 mmol) in H2O (6 mL) is added to a stirred solution of the methyl ester 19-C-6 (19-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.53 g, 0.8 mmol) in methanol (10 mL). After overnight stirring, the mixture is diluted with H2O (50 mL), evaporated in vacuo until the methanol is gone. The reaction mixture is then brought to pH 8 using 1N aq. HCl, filtered, and the filtrate transferred to a C-18 reversed phase HPLC column and eluted with a 10%-18% acetonitrile/0.02% aq sodium bicarbonate gradient. The eluant is evaporated to dryness, stirred with isopropanol (3xc3x9710 mL) and filtered through a sintered glass funnel. The combined isopropanol filtrates are evaporated to dryness, mixed with water and evaporated to dryness again (2xc3x9710 mL H2O) to give Example 215 as a white solid (0.4 g, 74% yield) 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.57(1H), 7.51(6H) 7.04(2H), 6.80(1H), 4.18(1H), 3.90(1H), 3.55(2H), 3.00(2H), 2.53(3H), 2.47(1H), 2.12-1.50(8H), 1.24(3H), 1.09(3H), 0.72(3H).
HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C32H37CL2N4O6Na1 +H1 667.2066; found 667.2056. 
(1R-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-methyl ester (20-B)
A solution of (1R)-camphoric anhydride, prepared by the method of Bell, K. H. Aust. J. Chem. 1981, 34 665-670, (5 g, 27.44 mmol) in toluene (400 mL) in a round bottom flask is flushed with N2 and then cooled in a dry ice/ethanol bath. To this cooled solution is added (via dropwise addition) a one molar solution of potassium t-butoxide (30 mL, 30 mmol) over a twenty minute period. After stirring overnight, the room temperature reaction mixture is again cooled on a dry ice/ethanol bath. To the cooled solution is added methyl trifluoromethanesulfonate (3.5 mL, 30.9 mmol). After an additional 12 hours of stirring, the reaction mixture is acidified with trifluoroacetic acid (50 mL, 649 mmol), and is allowed to stir for another 16 hours. The mixture is then diluted with toluene (200 mL), shaken with water (4xc3x97120 mL), and evaporated to dryness, giving 20-B as a pale brown solid (2.35 g, 10.97 mmol, 40% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 3.60 (s, 3H), 2.75 (m, 1H) 2.40 (m, 1H), 2.00 (m, 1H), 1.74 (m, 1H), 1.41 (m, 1H), 1.19 (s, 3H), 1.15 (s, 3H), 0.70 (s, 3H).
(1S-cis)-O-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[[3-(methoxycarbonyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester (20-D)
A solution of camphoric acid methyl ester 20-B (0.35 g, 1.63 mmol), EDC (0.35 g, 1.83 mmol), HOBT (0.25 g, 1.85 mmol), 4-dimethylaminopyridine (0.05 g, 0.41 mmol), in methylene chloride (10 mL) is stirred together in a 25 mL, 2-neck flask cooled in an ice water bath. To this mixture is added (2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl)-L-tyrosine methyl ester hydrochloride (0.65 g, 1.83 mmol), creating a thick, heterogeneous mixture which becomes homogeneous after addition of triethylamine (0.3 mL, 2.15 mmol). After three days, the reaction mixture is diluted with methylene chloride (150 mL) and shaken with water (2xc3x97100 mL), aqueous HCl (0.5N, 2xc3x97100 mL), water (3xc3x97100 mL), aqueous NaHCO3 (2xc3x97100 mL), and water (1xc3x97100 mL). The organic layer is then evaporated to dryness, giving 20-D as an off-white foam (0.7 g, 78% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.38(m, 2H), 7.26(m, 1H) 7.05(m, 2H), 6.96(m, 2H), 5.76(m, 1H), 5.25(s, 2H), 4.88(m, 1H), 3.75(s, 3H), 3.67(s, 3H), 3.17-3.03(m, 2H), 2.61-2.50(m, 2H), 2.26-2.13(m, 1H), 1.84-1.70(m, 1H), 1.54-1.45(m, 1H), 1.22(s, 3H), 1.19(s, 3H), 0.76(s, 3H).MS(ES+) m/z 549.8 
(1R-cis)-N-[[3-Methoxycarbonyl-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl] carbonyl-L-proline 1,1-dimethylethyl ester 21-A
The camphoric acid mono ester 10-A (1.41 g, 6.58 mmol) in DMF (dry, 5 mL) in a dry flask under N2 is cooled in an ice water bath. Diisopropylethyl amine (4.6 mL, 26.41 mmol) is added followed by HATU (2.6 g, 6.83 mmol). After thirty minutes, L-proline t-butyl ester (1.3 mL, 7.44 mmol) is added . After overnight stirring, the mixture is evaporated to dryness, to give a pale yellow oil. Recrystallization from CHCl3 to give 21-A as a white solid .(1.6 g, 66%. yield). 1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 4.32(1H), 3.67(3H), 3.59(2H), 2.71(1H) 2.39(1H), 2.20(2H), 2.10-1.70(5H), 1.43(9H), 1.38(3H), 1.20(3H), 0.93(3H); IR (nujol) 1741, 1733, 1617, 1430, 1396, 1359, 1343, 1218, 1202, 1185, 1174, 1157, 1127, 1014, 771 cm xe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 368 (M+H, 99), 369 (22), 368 (99), 312 (15),280 (12), 197 (72), 169 (23), 137 (29), 109 (38), 70 (11), 57 (14). Anal. Calcd for C20H33NO5: C, 65.37; H, 9.05; N, 3.81. Found: C, 65.53; H, 8.88; N, 3.83.
(1R-cis)-[3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl-L-proline 1,1-dimethylethyl ester 21-B
To a solution of the diester 21-A (0.74 g, 2.0 mmol) in methanol (5 mL) is added a solution of LiOH.H2O (0.15 g, 3.62 mmol) in aq H2O2 (30%, 2 mL) and water (5 mL). After overnight stirring, the mixture is evaporated until all of the methanol is gone, and then cooled in an ice water bath and brought to pH5 using 1N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate is isolated by suction filtration (with water washes, 3xc3x9730 mL) to give 21-B as a white solid (0.45 g, 63% yield).
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 4.34(1H), 3.60(2H), 2.75(1H) 2.41(1H), 2.18(1H), 2.00-1.70(5H), 1.44(9H), 1.43(3H), 1.22(3H), 1.02(3H).
[1R-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]-N-([3-[[[1-Carbomethoxy-2-[4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl]ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-proline 1,1-dimethylethyl ester 21-C
A solution of the acid 21-B (0.41 g, 1.16 mmol) in methylene chloride (20 mL) under N2 is cooled in an ice water bath. To this is added diisopropylethyl amine (2 mL), EDC (0.26 g, 1.36 mmol), HOBT (0.19 g, 1.41 mmol) and dimethylaminopyridine (0.02 g, 0.16 mmol). Forty minutes later, 7-E-2 (7-E: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy)phenyl) (0.45 g, 1.27 mmol) is added in one portion. After three days, the mixture is evaporated to dryness, giving a colorless oil which is mixed with THF (100 mL) and water (50 mL) and then shaken sequentially with water (2xc3x9750 mL), aq. HCl (0.5N, 4xc3x9730 mL), satd. aq. NaHCO3(2xc3x9750 mL), and water (2xc3x9750 mL). The organic layer is then evaporated to dryness, giving a colorless oil (0.91 g) which is chromatographed on silica gel with 10% methanol/chloroform to give 21-C as a white, foamy solid (0.57 g, 70% yield). #
1H NMR(300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.31-6.87(7H), 5.80(1H), 5.18(2H), 4.81(1H), 4.25(1H), 3.67(3H), 3.53(2H), 3.04(2H), 2.44-1.58(9H), 1.37(9H), 1.33(3H), 1.13(3H), 0.90(3H). IR (nujol) 1739, 1658, 1622, 1612, 1585, 1511, 1439, 1298, 1241, 1204,1177, 1153, 1122, 1017, 768 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 689 (M+H, 24), 689 (24), 520 (69), 519 (32), 518 (99), 336 (44), 280 (21), 161 (24), 159 (40), 109 (75), 57 (22).
[1R-[1xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[[3-[[[1-Carboxy-2-[4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl]ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-proline 1,1-dimethylethylester, monosodium salt (Example 200)
To a solution of 21-C (0.43 g, 0.62 mmol) in methanol is added a solution of LiOH.H2O (0.083 g, 1.98 mmol) in aqueous H2O2 (30%, 3 mL) plus H2O (3 mL). After overnight stirring, the mixture is diluted with water (50 mL) and evaporated in vacuo until the methanol is gone. The aqueous layer is then washed with diethyl ether (3xc3x9730 mL) and brought to pH6 using 1 N aq. HCl. The resultant white precipitate is isolated by suction filtration to give a white solid (0.4 g). This is stirred overnight with NaHCO3 (0.1 g, 1.2 mmol) in H2O (5 mL). The aqueous solution is brought to pH7-8 using 1 N HCl and then transferred to a C-18.HPLC column and eluted with a gradient of 0-12% acetonitrile/aq. Na2CO3 (0.02%). Evaporation is accomplished in vacuo to give [1R-[1 xcex1,3xcex1(S*)]]-N-[[3-[[[-Carboxy-2-[4-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl]ethyl]amino]carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-proline 1,1-dimethylethylester, monosodium salt as a white solid (0.2 g, 46%)
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex4 7.55-7.41(3H), 7.01(2H), 6.82(2H), 6.80(1H), 5.13(2H), 4.08(1H), 3.90(1H), 3.65(1H), 3.40(1H), 3.31(3H), 2.95(2H), 2.44(1H), 2.25-1.5(8H), 1.34(9H), 1.23(3H), 1.08(3H), 0.76(3H).IR (nujol) 3405, 1735, 1610, 1565, 1511, 1439, 1299, 1240, 1195, 1175, 1153, 1093, 1018, 779, 769 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 675 (M+H, 0), 720 (27), 701 (25), 700 (67), 699 (39), 698 (99), 336 (32), 280 (23), 159 (20), 109 (53), 23 (28). HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C35H44Cl2N2O7 +Na 697.2424, found 697.2418. 
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Cyanoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (22-C-1) (C30H34Cl2N4O5)
A solution of 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.5 g, 0.91 mmol), HOBT (0.12 g, 0.91 mmol), and DCC (0.18 g, 0.91 mmol are stirred together in CH2Cl2 (dry, 10 mL) in a dry round bottom flask under a nitrogen atmosphere. After 30 minutes, 2-cyanoethyl amine 22-B (0.064 g, 0.91 mmol) is added. After 24 hours a precipitate is observed and methanol (5 mL) is added to achieve a homogenous solution and an additional portion of 2-cyanoethyl amine 22-B (0.064 g, 0.91 mmol) is added. After an additional 8 days of stirring the solvent is removed in vacuo and the residue is dissolved in THF and purified by chromatography on a column of silica gel to give 22-C-1 (0.42 g, 78%) as a white solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, MeOH-d4): xcex4 7.58(2H), 7.43(3H) 7.22(2H), 5.48(1H), 4.72(1H), 3.69(3H), 3.58(2H), 3.29(1H), 3.02(1H), 2.65-2.77(3H), 2.40(1H), 2.04(1H), 1.76(1H), 1.47(1H), 1.27(3H), 1.20(3H), 0.74(3H); Anal. Calcd for C30H34Cl2N4O7-0.54H2O: C, 58.95; H, 5.78; N, 9.17; Found: C, 59.04; H, 5.75; N 9.22; KF Water 1.59%.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-[[(2-Cyanoethyl)amino]carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (Example 216) (C29H32Cl2N4O5)
To the L-phenylalanine methyl ester 22-C-1 (22-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.16 g, 0.266 mmol), in methanol (10 mL) is added a mixture of LiOH.H2O (0.056 g, 1.33 mmol), in H2O (3 mL). The mixture is allowed to stir at room temperature for 2 hours, then the solvent is removed in vacuo. The resulting solid is dissolved in water (10 mL) and the pH is adjusted to ca. 2 with 1N aq. HCl to give a white precipitate. the precipitate is isolated by filtration, washed with water (10 mL) and then dissolved in acetonitrile (25 mL). The organic phase is dried (Na2SO4) and the solvent is removed in vacuo to give a sticky solid which is dissolved in acetonitrile/water (25 mL, 1:3) and lyophilized to give 0.104 g (67%) of the target compound as a white solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, MeOH-d4): xcex4 7.82(1H), 7.57(2H), 7.46(3H), 7.24(2H), 4.72(1H), 3.40(2H), 3.30(1H), 2.99(1H), 2.63-2.77(3H), 2.40(1H), 2.03(1H), 1.74(1H), 1.48(1H), 1.27(3H), 1.20(3H), 0.75(3H); IR(nujol): 3317, 3262, 1762, 1673, 1638, 1608, 1540, 1515, 1432, 1325, 1203, 811, 801, 780 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 587(M+, base), 517(12.4), 335(9.8), 252(8.5), 235(80); Anal. Calcd for C29H32Cl2N4O7-2.14H2O: C, 55.64; H, 5.84; N, 8.95; Found: C, 55.74; H, 5.72; N, 8.99; KF Water 6.16%. 
(1S-cis)-4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-N-[[2,2,3-trimethyl-3-[[(phenylmethoxy)amino]carbonyl]cyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (23-C-1) (C34H37Cl2N3O6)
A solution of 19-A-1 (19-A: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.5 g, 0.91 mmol), HOBT (0.14 g, 1.04 mmol), EDC (0.19 g, 1.0 mmol), triethylamine (0.46 mL, 3.28 mmol), and DMAP (0.012 g, 0.1 mmol) are stirred together in CH2Cl2 (dry, 15 mL) in a dry round bottom flask under a nitrogen atmosphere. Stir for 30 minutes at room temperature and benzyloxyamine-HCl 23-B (0.26 g, 1.64 mmol) is added in one portion. The resulting mixture is allowed to stir for 72 hours at room temperature and the solvent is removed in vacuo. The residue is dissolved in CHCl3 (50 mL) and the solution is washed with 1N aq. HCl (50 mL), saturated aq. NaHCO3 (50 mL), and the organic layer is dried (MgSO4). Concentration in vacuo gives the crude product as a sticky oil which is purified by flash chromatography on a column of silica gel (5% MeOH, 95% CH2Cl2) to give 0.27 g (45%) of 23-C-1 (23-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) as a white solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3): xcex4 8.13(1H), 7.57(2H) 7.49(1H), 7.35(6H), 7.10(2H), 5.78(1H), 4.89 (2H), 3.76(3H), 3.14(2H), 2.47(1H), 2.18(2H), 1.30-1.90(4H), 1.27(3H), 1.15(3H), 0.80(3H); Anal. Calcd for C34H37Cl2N3O6-0.24H2O: C, 61.97; H, 5.73; N, 6.38; Found: C, 62.02; H, 5.75; N, 6.39; KF Water 0.66%.
(1S-cis)-4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-N-[[2,2,3-trimethyl-3-[[(phenylmethoxy)amino]carbonyl]cyclopentyl]carbonyl-L-phenylalanine (Example 217) (C33H35Cl2N3O6)
A solution of 23-C-1 (23-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.075 g, 0.11 mmol) in methanol (10 mL) is treated with a solution of LiOH-H2O (0.024 g, 0.57 mmol) in water (5 mL) over 5 minutes. The mixture is allowed to stir for 4 hours at room temperature, then the solvent is removed in vacuo. The crude residue is dissolved in water (10 mL), is filtered through a sintered glass funnel and then the solution is brought to ca. pH 4 by the addition of 1N aq. HCl. The resulting solid is isolated by suction filtration, washed with water (2xc3x9710 mL), and is then dissolved in acetonitrile-water (25 mL, 1:3). The solution is frozen and lyophylized to give Example 217 (23-D: R4=H, R5=CO2H, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl, R23=phenylmethyl) (0.048 g, 68%) as a white solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, MeOH-d4): xcex47.85(1H), 7.57(2H), 7.32-7.49(8H), 7.24(2H), 4.81(2H), 4.70(1H), 3.21(1H), 2.98(1H), 2.69(1H), 2.24(1H), 1.98(1H), 1.72(1H), 1.40(1H), 1.25(3H), 1.15 (3H), 0.71(3H); IR(nujol): 3264, 3195, 3063, 3032, 1731, 1658, 1607, 1562, 1538, 1516, 1432, 1326, 1195, 800 cmxe2x88x921; MS (ES+) m/z 640(M+H+); Anal. Calcd for C33H35Cl2N3O6-1.19H2O: C, 59.87; H, 5.69; N, 6.35; Found: C, 59.70; H, 5.78; N, 6.37; KF Water 3.24% .
(1S-cis)-4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-N-[[3-[(hydroxyamino)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (Example 218) (C27H31Cl2N3O6)
A solution of 23-C-1 (23-C: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl) (0.7 g, 1.07 mmol) in THF (120 mL) is hydrogenated over Pd(OH)2 (0.42 g) under 46 psi of hydrogen for 2.75 hours. The catalyst is removed by filtration through a pad of Celite(copyright), the filter cake is rinsed with THF (75 mL) and the solvent is removed in vacuo to afford the crude product as a sticky solid. The crude material is purified by flash chromatography on a column of silica gel (EtOAc/HOAc, 99.9:0.1) to give Example 218 (23-D: R4=H, R5=CO2CH3, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]phenyl, R23=H) (0.34 g, 56%) as a white solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, MeOH-d4): xcex47.58(2H), 7.31-7.49(3H), 7.22(2H), 4.72(1H), 3.69(3H), 3.18(1H), 2.99(1H), 2.73(1H), 2.29(1H), 2.02(1H), 1.75 (1H), 1.42(1H), 1.27(3H), 1.18(3H), 0.75(3H); IR(nujol): 3313, 3292, 3245, 3194, 3129, 3073, 1749, 1668, 1653, 1606, 1547, 1517, 1459, 1434; 1336, 1211, 1021, 801, 779 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity): 564(M++H, 71), 548(3), 531(base), 109(95).
(1S-cis)-4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-N-[[3-[(hydroxyamino)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine (Example 219) (C26H29Cl2N3O6)
A solution of Example 218 (0.14 g, 0.25 mmol) in methanol (8 mL) is treated with a solution of LiOH-H2O (0.053 g, 1.27 mmol) in water (4 mL) over 15 minutes. The mixture is allowed to stir for 1.5 hours at room temperature, then the solvent is removed in vacuo. The residue is dissolved in water (25 mL), the pH is adjusted to ca. 4 with 1N aq. HCl, and the mixture is extracted with ethyl acetate (3xc3x9725 mL). The combined organic extracts are dried (MgSO4), and concentrated in vacuo to give the crude material as a sticky solid. The crude product is dissolved in acetonitrile/water (25 mL, 1:3), and the solution is frozen and lyophylized to provide Example 219 (23-D: R4=H, R5=CO2H, R6=4-[(2,6-Dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-phenyl, R23=H) (0.098 g, 71%) as a beige solid.
1H-NMR (300 MHz, MeOH-d4): xcex47.57(2H), 7.40-7.47(3H) 7.24(2H), 4.71(1H), 3.20(1H), 2.99(1H), 2.69(1H), 2.29(1H), 2.03(1H), 1.75(1H), 1.43(1H), 1.28(3H), 1.18(3H), 0.76(3H); IR(nujol): 3262, 3197, 3127, 3070, 1725, 1657, 1607, 1584, 1562, 1535, 1516, 1432, 1326, 1234, 1194, 800, 781 cmxe2x88x921; MS(FAB) m/z (rel. intensity): 550(M++H, 70), 517(75), 198(base); Anal. Calcd for C26H29Cl2N3O6-0.95H2O: C, 55.02; H, 5.49; N, 7.40; Found: C, 55.29; H, 5.93; N, 7.26; KF Water 3.02%. 
Boc-Tryptophan-O-methyl ester 24-A (636 mg, 2.00 mmol, 1 eq) was dissolved in dry DMF. To this solution NaH (88 mg, 2.20 mmol, 1.1 eq) was added with evolution of H2. To this mixture benzyl bromide (285 xcexcL, 2.40 mmol, 1.2 eq) was added and the reaction stirred for 3 hours at room temperature. The reaction was quenched with brine (15 mL) and extracted with Et2O (3xc3x9715 mL). The combined organics were dried (Na2SO4), filtered and the solvent removed in vacuo. The residue was purified by column chromatography (SiO2, Hexanes to 30%EtOAc/Hexanes gradient elution) to provide 426 mg (52%) of the benzyl indole 24-B. 
The final compound Example 196 was produced as described in Example 2. ESMS (m/z): 475 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92. 
The preparation of Example 190 is as follows. Boc Tyr(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)-OH (25-A) (1.31 gm, 2.97 mmol) was dissolved in THF (5 mL) and cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. under dry N2. BH3 THF (5.9 mL, 5.9 mmol, 1N) was added and the reaction warmed slowly to room temperature with stirring for 3 hours. The reaction was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and quenched with H2O (1 mL) and warmed to room temperature. After the addition of 1 N HCl (25 mL), the mixture was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9725 ml) and the combined organic phases were dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9250% EtO Ac/hexanes) to provide the intermediate 25-B (665 mg, 53%): ESMS (m/z) 448 (M+Na)+.
The above compound, (25-B) (270 mg, 0.634 mmol), was dissolved dry DMF (5 mL) containing methyl iodide (51 xcexcl, 0.824 mmol). To this solution was added NaH (28 mg, 0.697 mmol: in 60% oil) and the mixture was stirred for 5 minutes. The reaction was quenched with the addition of H2O (1 mL) followed by 1N HCl (10 ml). The mixture was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9715 mL) and the combined organics were dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9225% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide intermediate 25-C (130 mg, 47%): ESMS (m/z)462(M+Na)+.
25-C (115 mg, 0261 mmol) was dissolved in 3 N HCl/EtOAc (3 mL) and stirred for 1 h. The solvent was removed under reduced pressure and dried thoroughly under high vacuum. The residue was dissolved in THF (5 mL) and DIEA (228 xcexcL, 1.31 mmol) and (1R)-camphoric anhydride (57 mg, 0.314 mmol) was added. The reaction was warmed to 60xc2x0 C. with stirring for 48 h. After cooling to room temperature, 1N HCl (15 mL) was added and the mixture extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9715 mL). The combined organics were dried over Na2SO4, filtered and the solvent removed under reduced pressure. The residue was then chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x92100% EtOAc) to provide Example 190 (113 mg. 83%): ESMS (m/z) 422 (MH+). 
Example 56 (0.27 gm, 0.62 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (10 mL) and 2,6-dichlorophenylisocyanate (0.18 gm, 0.94 mmol) and DIEA (327 xcexcL, 1.86 mmol) was added and the reaction stirred overnight. After the addition of 1 N HCl (20 mL), the mixture was extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x9725 mL) and the combined organic phases were dried over Na2SO4. The solution was filtered, solvent evaporated and the residue chromatographed (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x9233% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide Example 227 (310 mg, 82%): ESMS (m/z) 620 (MH+).
Example 227 (250 mg, 0.40 mmol) was dissolved in CH2Cl2 (1.5 mL) and TFA (1.5 mL). After 1 h, the solvent was removed and the residue triturated with Et2O (3xc3x975 mL) to form a gum. The residue was purified by column chromatography (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanes 25% acetone/hexanes) to provide Example 228 (170 mg, 736): ESMS (m/z) 564 (MH+).
Example 228 (130 mg, 0.23 mmol) was dissolved in THF/CH3OH (5 mL/1mL, respectively) and LiOH (22 mg, 0.53 mmol) was added in H2O (1 mL). After 2 h the solvent was evaporated and the residue dissolved in H2O (3 mL). The solution was precipitated with the addition of 1 N HCl (2 mL). The solvent was collected by vacuum filtration and washed with cold H2O (2xc3x972 mL) The solid material was then thoroughly dried under high vacuum to afford Example 229 (80 mg, 64%) as a white solid: ESMS (m/z) 550 (MH+). 
Scheme 27 is as follows:
Example 54 (387 mg, 0.704 mmol) and morpholine (0.14 mL, 1.55 mmol) were dissolved in CH2Cl2 (15 mL). This solution was treated with BOP-Cl (215 mg, 0.845 mmol) and stirred under dry N2 at room temperature. After 18 h the reaction was treated with 1 N HCl (10 mL) and extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x9715 mL). The combined organics were dried over Na2SO4, filtered and the solvent evaporated. The residue was then purified by column chromatography (SiO2, gradient elution: 100% hexanesxe2x86x92100% EtOAc) to provide Example 226 (160 mg, 37%) as a colorless oil: ESMS (m/z) 618 (M+Na)+.
The methyl ester (Example 226) (160 mg, 0.258 mmol), was dissolved in THF (5 mL) and LiOH (12 mg, 0.52 mmol) was added in H2O (5 mL). After 4 h 1 N HCl (3 mL) was added and the precipitate collected by vacuum filtration washing with cooled H2O (3xc3x973 mL). The product was thoroughly dried under high vacuum to provide Example 225 (148 mg, 95%) as an amorphous powder: ESMS (m/z) 602 (Mxe2x88x92H). 
Intermediate Used in Solid Phase Synthesis
Intermediate Urea. Camphoric acid methyl ester (10-A) (2.15 g, 11.65 mmol) was dissolved in THF (25 mL). To this solution was added DPPA (diphenylphosphoryl azide) (3.33 g, 12.1 mmol) and DIEA (1.73 g, 13.4 mmol). The reaction was warmed at 45xc2x0 C. with stirring. After 2.5 h tert-butyl alcohol was added and heated at 85xc2x0 C. for an additional 2.5 h. The reaction was worked-up by removing the volatile components under reduced pressure. The residue was then purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, gradient elution: 2% EtOAc/hexanesxe2x86x9220% EtOAc/hexanes) to provide the symmetrical urea diester (28-A) (2.0 g, 43%): ESMS (m/z) 397 (MH+).
The intermediate ester (28-A) (2 g, 5.0 mmol) was dissolved in THF/CH3OH (5 mL/2 mL, respectively) and LiOH (490 mg, 11.6 mmol) was added in H2O (1 mL) After 2 h the solvent was evaporated, and the residue dissolved in H2O (5 mL). The solution was precipitated with the addition of 1 N HCl (15 mL). The solvent was collected by vacuum filtration and washed with cold H2O (2xc3x972 mL). The solid material was then thoroughly dried under high vacuum to afford the intermediate symmetrical urea diacid (28-B) (1.6 g, 89%) as a white solid: ESMS (m/z) 369 (MH+). 
To a solution of N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzamido)-L-phenylalanine (29-A) (9.25 g, 20.3 mmol) in DMF (100 mL) was added Merrifield resin (10.0 g, 10.0 meq/g) and anhydrous potassium fluoride (1.57 g, 20.0 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred for 1 day at 80xc2x0 C. and the resulting resin bound amino acid was collected by filtration, washed sequentially with DMF (2xc3x97200 mL), 50% aqueous DMF (3xc3x97200 mL), CH3OH (3xc3x97300 mL), CH2Cl2 (3xc3x97300 mL) and CH3OH (3xc3x97100 mL) then dried in vacuo to provide the resin bound N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-(2,6-dichlorobenzamido)-L-phenylalanine (29-B) (0.53 meq/g). Substitution of the Boc(L)Phe[4-(2,6-dichlorobenzamido)]xe2x80x94OH onto the resin was estimated using the picric acid method.
To the obtained resin (29-B) (150 mg, 0.107 mmol) was added 50% TFA/CH2Cl2 (3 mL) and the mixture was shaken for 30 min. The resin was collected by filtration, washed sequentially with CH2Cl2 (2xc3x9710 mL), CH3OH (2xc3x9710 mL), and CH2Cl2 (2xc3x9710 mL). To the washed resin was added the symmetrical urea diacid (28-B) (118 mg, 0.320 mmol), 0.5 M DMF solution of HBTU-HOBT (0.70 mL, 0.320 mmol), DIEA (0.139 mL, 0.799 mmol) and DMF (3.0 mL) and the mixture was vortexed for 2 hrs. at room temperature. The resin was collected by filtration, washed sequentially with DMF (2xc3x9710 mL), CH2Cl2 (2 10 mL), CH3OH (2xc3x9710 mL), CH2Cl2 (2xc3x9710 mL). To the resin bound substrate was added THF (1.6 mL), CH3OH (0.5 mL) and 2N LiOH (0.310 mL) and the mixture was shaken for 15 mins. The supernatant was collected by filtration and the resin washed with THF/5% CH3OH (2xc3x972 mL) and the combined filtrate was evaporated on a Pierce block evaporator. The concentrate was diluted with H2O (1 mL) and the aqueous solution acidified with 1N HCl (1.5 mL). The precipitate was collected by centrifugation and the solid washed with H2O (3xc3x973 mL). The solid material was dried under high vacuum to furnish Example 236 (25 mg, 33%): ESMS (m/z) 701 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92. 
(S)-4- [(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-xcex2-[[(1,1-Dimethyl-ethoxy)carbonyl]amino]benzenebutanoic acid ethyl ester (30-A) (C24H29Cl2NO5)
To a mixture of Boc-O-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-methyl]-L-tyrosine (25-A) (5.0 g, 11.36 mmol) and N-methylmorpholine in dry Et2O at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. under Ar is added isobutyl chloroformate (1.49 mL, 11.36 mmol). The reaction is warmed to room temperature, stirred for 1 h, and filtered. The filtrate is reacted at 0xc2x0 C. with an excess of ethereal CH2N2. The solution is stirred for 1 h at 0xc2x0 C., and then is concentrated. The residue is dissolved in absolute EtOH, and a solution of C6H5CO2Ag (2.86 g, 12.38 mmol) in Et3N (14 mL) is added slowly. The resulting mixture is stirred for 1 h at room temperature under Ar and filtered. The filtrate is concentrated to a dark brown paste. The product is purified by silica flash chromatography (9:1 and 8:2 hexanes/EtOAc), from which is isolated 2.95 g (6.09 mmol, 54%) of 30-A: TLC Rf=0.32 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); [xcex1]D (C=0.9, CHCl3)=xe2x88x922xc2x0; IR (mull) 3360, 2984, 2954, 2925, 2869, 2855, 1721, 1678, 1585, 1524, 1510, 1467, 1447, 1441, 1378, 1373, 1299, 1263, 1251, 1236, 1197, 1177, 1163, 1020, 1016, 783 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR xcex41.27 (3H), 1.41 (9H), 2.38-2.57 (2H), 2.73-2.96 (2H), 4.10-4.20 (3H), 7.22-7.26 (1H), 7.37 (2H); MS (FAB) m/z 482, 426, 382, 364, 348, 338, 319, 294, 268, 216, 159, 133, 116, 107, 57; Anal. C 59.67, H 6.09, Cl 14.59, N 3.03 (calcd C 59.75, H 6.06, Cl 14.70, N 2.90).
(S)-4-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxyl]-xcex2-aminobenzenebutanoic acid ethyl ester (C19H21Cl2NO3). A solution of the Boc-aminoester (30-A) (0.74 g, 1.53 mmol) in 1:1 CH2Cl2/TFA at 0xc2x0 C. under Ar is stirred for 30 min at 0xc2x0 C. and for 1.5 h at room temperature. It is concentrated, azeotroped thrice with toluene, and dried to give the aminoester (30-B) as a solid: TLC Rf=0.15 (EtOAc); 1H NMR (CHCl3) xcex41.24 (3H), 2.63-2.73 (2H), 2.77-2.92 (1H), 3.07-3.23 (1H), 3.64-3.82 (1H), 4.15 (2H), 5.23 (2H), 6.97 (2H), 7.13 (2H), 7.16-7.25 (1H), 7.36 (2H), 8.16 (2H); MS (FAB) m/z 382, 365, 348, 294, 268, 224, 159, 133, 116, 70. 
N-[(1,1-Dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]-4-nitro-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (31-B) (C15H20N2O6). A solution of N-Boc-4-nitrophenylalanine (31-A) (25.2 g, 81.28 mmol) and DMAP (0.82 g, 6.7 mmol) in dry DMF is cooled to 0xc2x0 C. under Ar, and treated with MeOH (7.55 mL, 186 mmol) and DCC (18.975 g, 91.04 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred overnight at room temperature and filtered. The filtrate is washed with satd NaHCO3 and brine. The aqueous washes are back-extracted with CH2Cl2. The organics are dried, filtered and concentrated to a yellow solid. This product is purified by silica flash chromatography (3:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 24.6 g (75.85 mmol, 93%) of 31-B: TLC Rf=0.36 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); 1H NMR (CHCl3) xcex41.41 (9H), 3.12 (1H), 3.28 (1H), 3.73 (3H), 4.63 (1H), 5.05 (1H), 7.31 (2H), 8.16 (2H); 13C NMR xcex428.25, 38.38, 52.56, 54.08, 80.35, 123.67, 130.25, 144.03, 147.12, 154.90, 171.64. 4-Amino-N-[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]-L-phenyl-alanine methyl ester (31-C) (C15H22N2O4). A solution of the above product (2.87 g, 8.85 mmol) in MeOH is treated at room temperature under N2 with 10% Pd/C (0.190 g), and hydrogenated at 40 psi for 3.5 h. The reaction mixture is filtered, and the filtrate is concentrated to give (31-C) as a dark foam: TLC Rf=0.34 (1:1 EtOAc/hexane); 1H NMR (CHCl3) xcex4 1.42 (9H), 2.97 (2H), 3.48 (2H), 3.70 (3H), 4.51 (1H), 4.93 (1H), 5.05 (1H), 6.61 (2H), 6.90 (2H); MS (EI) m/z 294, 238, 221, 207, 193, 177, 161, 135, 118, 106, 91, 77, 57. 
4-Benzoyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, HCl salt (32-B) (C17H17NO3.HCl). To cold MeOH (100 mL) under N2 is added AcCl (10 mL). The solution is stirred at room temperature for 30 min. 4-Benzoyl-L-phenylalanine (32-A) (0.99 g, 3.7 mmol) is treated with the methanolic HCl solution (60 mL) at room temperature for 26 h. The reaction mixture is concentrated to give 1.05 g of the aminoester.HCl salt (32-B) as a solid: TLC (UV) Rf=0.40 (95:5 CHCl3MeOH); HPLC tR=3.0 min (isocratic 650:350:1 CH3CN/H2O/TFA); 1H NMR (CD3OD) xcex4 7.80-7.70 (4H), 7.68-7.60 (1H), 7.55-7.41 (4H), 4.84 (2H), 4.44 (1H), 3.82 (3H), 3.44-3.27 (2H); 13C NMR (CD3OD) xcex4196.66, 168.86, 139.22, 137.29, 136.91, 132.59, 130.34, 129.62, 129.35, 128.23, 53.56, 52.39, 35.83. 
(1S)-1,8,8-Trimethyl-3-oxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2,4-dione [(1S)-camphoric anhydride] (33-A) (1S-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid) [(1S,3R)-camphoric acid] (1.0 g, 5 mmol) and acetic anhydride (10 mL) were heated at reflux for 3 h. The reaction was cooled and the solvent was removed on a rotovap (bath temp 60xc2x0 C.). To the remainder of the material, saturated NaHCO3 (2 mL) was added. The aqueous portion was extracted with CH2Cl2 (3xc3x975 mL), dried and concentrated in vacuo to 1.08 g. This was triturated with methyl-t-butyl ether to afford after filtering 0.94 g (103%) of (1S)-Camphoric anhydride (33-A): mp 222-223xc2x0 C.; [xcex1]D+3.8xc2x0 (c=0.8, toluene); 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 1.01, 1.10 , 1.27 , 1.89-2.35, 2.84; 13C NMR (CDCl3) ppm 172.7, 170.0, 54.33, 53.8, 43.7, 33.5, 24.5, 20.8, 20.2, 14.1; IR (mineral oil mull) 2925, 1804, 1763, 1180, 1128, 1043, 983, 943 cmxe2x88x921; MS for C10H14O3, m/z (relative intensity) 169 (1), 138 (37), 123 (17), 110 (16), 95 (100); Anal. Calcd for C10H14O3: C, 65.92; H, 7.75. Found: C, 65.86; H, 7.74. 
To a solution of 2-chloro-3-hydroxypyridine (34-A) (10.2 g, 78.7 mmol) and K2CO3 (38.87 g, 0.27 mol) in H2O (120 mL) at rt is added I2 (24.33 g, 95.8 mmol) The solution is stirred at rt for 4 h, and the reaction then is quenched with satd aqueous Na2S2O5.5H2O. The pH of the reaction mixture is adjusted to pH 2 with 12 M aqueous HCl. The mixture is extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97100 mL), and the combined EtOAc portions dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated to a yellow solid. Recrystallization of this solid from 120:25 heptane/EtOAc (145 mL) gives 11.2 g (43.8 mmol, 56%) of intermediate (34-B): IR 3113, 3068, 3056, 3021, 2991, 2955, 2925, 2871, 2855, 2832, 2808, 2749, 2668, 2601, 2530, 1554, 1457, 1398, 1304, 1289, 1226, 1086, 828, 711, 617 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.06 (1H), 7.59 (1H), 11.06 (1H); 13C NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex4 101.18, 127.02, 134.98, 138.07, 150.68; Anal. C 23.32, H 1.23, Cl 13.73, N 5.42 (calcd C 23.51, H 1.18, Cl 13.88, N 5.48).
To a mixture of (34-B) (5.11 g, 20.0 mmol), Ph3P (5.30 g, 20.0 mmol) and 2,6-dichlorobenzyl alcohol (3.54 g, 20.0 mmol) in dry THF (100 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. is added dropwise DEAD (3.15 mmol, 20.0 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred an additional 1.5 h at 0xc2x0 C. and 1.5 h at rt, and then is concentrated. The reaction product is purified by silica flash chromatography (85:15 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 7.61 g (18.36 mmol, 92%) of (34-C) as a white solid: TLC Rf=0.57 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex45.34 (2 H), 7.48 (1H), 7.55-7.63 (3H), 7.85 (1H); MS (ES) m/z 413.8, 327.9, 288.0, 255.9, 183.0, 150.9, 136.9.
To a soluition of N-Boc-L-serine methyl ester (34-D) (10.0 g, 45.6 mmol) in anhydrous pyridine (78 mL) at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. under Ar is added TsCl (10.0 g, 52.4 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred for 3 h at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., and then kept at xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. for 66 h. The reaction is quenched with ice, stirred for 2 h, and then extracted with EtOAc (4xc3x97300 mL). The combined EtOAc portions are washed with 0.2 M aqueous KHSO4 (3xc3x97300 mL), H2O (300 mL), satd aqueous NaHCO3 (300 mL), and H2O (300 mL); and then dried (Na2SO4), filtered and concentrated to a pale yellow-colored oil. The reaction product is purified by silica flash chromatography (3:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 13.0 g (34.8 mmol, 76%) of (34-E) as an off-white colored solid: TLC Rf=0.25 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); IR 3400, 2407, 2313, 2291, 1928, 1741, 1708, 1513, 1350, 1245, 1174, 1159, 1060, 995, 941 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex41.41 (9H), 2.44 (3H), 3.69 (3H), 4.28 (1H), 4.39 (1H), 4.49 (1H), 5.29 (1H), 7.34 (2H), 7.75 (2H); MS (FAB) m/z 747, 527, 374, 319, 318, 274, 146, 102, 57, 41, 29; Anal. C 51.41, H 6.32, N 3.87, S 8.27 (calcd C 51.46, H 6.21, N 3.75, S 8.59).
To a solution of (34-E) (12.82 g, 34.3 mmol) in dry acetone (40 mL), in an amber reaction flask at rt under Ar, is added dropwise a solution of NaI (7.73 g, 51.5 mmol) in dry acetone (40 mL). The reaction mixture is stirred at rt for 42 h, and then is concentrated. The residue is dissolved in CHCl3 (300 mL). This CHCl3 solution is extracted with H2O (2xc3x97300 mL), aqueous 1 M Na2S2O3.5H2O (300 mL), and H2O (3xc3x97300 mL); and then is dried (Na2SO4), filtered, and concentrated to give a yellow oil. The product is purified by silica flash chromatography (4:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 9.49 g (28.8 mmol, 84%) of (34-F) as a white solid: TLC Rf=0.52 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex41.45 (9H), 3.56 (2H), 3.79 (3H), 4.51 (1H); MS (FAB) m/z 330, 274, 230, 211, 170, 146, 102, 57, 41.
To a dry amberized reaction flask under Ar, containing activated Zn dust (0.777 g, 11.89 mmol) and (34-F) (3.91 g, 11.9 mmol), is added dry THF (11.8 mL) and CH3C(O)N(Me)2 (11.8 mL). Residual O2 is removed by bubbling Ar through the suspension for 5 min. The reaction mixture is stirred at 65xc2x15xc2x0 C. for 2 h, and then is cooled to 0xc2x0 C. The PDCl2[P(Ph)3]2 catalyst (0.41 g) is added, folowed immediately by an O2-free solution of (34-C) (2.46 g, 5.94 mmol) in dry 1:1 THF/CH3C(O)N(Me)2 (17.8 mL). The resulting reaction mixture is stirred at 65xc2x15xc2x0 C. under Ar for 5 h. It is quenched with satd aqueous NH4Cl (150 mL). The resulting mixture is extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97300 mL). The combined EtOAc portions are washed with brine (300 mL), dried (Na2SO4) filtered and concentrated to a yellow-green colored oil. The product is purified by silica flash chromatography (3:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 1.90 g (3.88 mmol, 65%) of (34-G): TLC Rf=0.32 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); IR 3391, 1734, 1702, 1567, 1561, 1508, 1439, 1287, 1256, 1225, 1214, 1198, 1179, 1167, 1152, 1099, 1087, 1070, 1022, 992, 989, 846, 784, 772, 718 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex41.31 (9H), 2.94-3.03 (2H), 3.60 (3H), 4.32 (1H), 5.30 (2H), 7.28 (2H); 7.45-7.58 (3H), 7.76 (1H); MS (ES) m/z 490.8, 434.8, 388.9.
A solution of (34-G) (1.90 g, 3.88 mmol) in 4 M HCl in 1,4-dioxane (35 mL) is stirred at rt under Ar for 20 h. The reaction mixture is concentrated, diluted with H2O (40 mL), and extracted with Et2O (3xc3x9740 mL). The Et2O portions are discarded. The aqueous solution is lyophilized to give 1.39 G (326 mmol, 84%) of (34-H) as a beige-colored solid: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.27 (2H), 3.72 (3H), 4.37 (1H), 5.32 (2H), 7.37 (1H), 7.48 (1H), 7.58 (1H), 7.81 (1H); 8.62 (3H); xe2x80x94CNMR (DMSO-d6) xcex436.29, 51.98, 53.14, 66.74, 123.33, 125.04, 129.38, 131.21, 132.50, 136.63, 138.99, 147.02, 149.88, 169.75.
To a reaction mixture containing acid (15-D) (0.513 g, 2.0 mmol), EDC (0.403 g, 2.06 mmol), HOBt (0.284 g, 2.10 mmol), DMAP (0.076 g, 0.62 mmol) and (34-H) (0.878 g, 2.06 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (20.4 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. is added Et3N (1.02 mL, 7.24 mmol). The mixture is stirred for 2 h at 0xc2x0 C. and 44 h at rt. It is diluted with CH2Cl2 (200 mL). The CH2Cl2mixture is washed with H2O (3xc3x97200 mL), 0.5 M aqueous HCl (2xc3x97200 mL), satd aqueous NaHCO3 (2xc3x97200 mL), and H2O (2xc3x97200 mL). The combined aqueous washes are extracted with one portion of CH2Cl2 (200 mL). The combined CH2Cl2 portions are dried (Na2SO4), filtered, and concnetrated to give a yellow-colored oil. The product is purified by silica flash chromatography (3:2 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 0.919 g (1.46 mmol, 73%) of (34-I): TLC Rf=0.15 (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc); 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex40.82 (3H), 1.18 (3H), 1.31 (3H), 1.38-1.43 (1H), 1.44 (9H), 1.58-1.81 (1H), 2.14-2.27 (1H), 2.49-2.70 (2H), 3.17 (1H), 3.29 (1H), 3.69 (3H), 4.93 (1H), 5.33 (2H), 7.06 (2H), 7.26-7.39 (4H); 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex414.19, 20.40, 21.93, 22.19, 22.91, 28.07, 32.36, 37.04, 46.41, 51.76, 52.28, 54.50, 56.78, 60.38, 61.17, 66.73, 80.07, 123.08, 123.23, 128.60, 130.92, 130.96, 137.08, 140.97, 149.43, 149.77, 171.71, 172.70, 175.11.
To the solid (34-I) (0.910 g, 1.45 mmol) at 0xc2x0 C. under Ar is added slowly TFA (9 mL). The resulting solution is stirred for 30 min at 0xc2x0 C. and 2 h at rt. The reaction mixture is concentrated in vacuo, thrice azeotroped with PhCH3, and dried under vacuum to give (34-J) as an amber-colored foam: TLC Rf=0.37 (750:250:5 hexanes/EtOAc/HCO2H); IR 3321, 3061, 1746, 1728, 1696, 1655, 1584, 1565, 1523, 1497, 1440, 1355, 1286, 1209, 1200, 1171, 1119, 1094, 1088, 995, 781, 1769, 731, 717, 695 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex40.87 (3H) 1.26 (3H), 1.33 (3H), 1.46-1.58 (1H), 1.73-1.87 (1H), 2.14-2.30 (1H), 2.53-2.65 (2H), 2.69 (1H), 3.19 (1H), 3.29 (1H), 3.69 (3H), 4.93 (1H), 5.33 (2H), 7.07 (1H), 7.23-7.40 (4H), 10.8 (1H)
To a solution of (34-J) (0.908 g, 1.41 mmol) in THF (28.9 mL) is added a solution of LiOH.H2O (0.291 g, 6.94 mmol) in H2O (14.4 mL). The reaction mixture is stirred for 5 h, and then is diluted with H2O (70 mL) It is cooled to 0xc2x0 C., acidified with 1 M aqueous HCl, and extracted with EtOAc (3xc3x97200 mL). The combined EtOAc portions are washed with brine (200 mL), dried (Na2SO4), filtered and concentrated to a viscous colorless oil. The product is purified by silica flash chromatography (200:50:1 hexanes/EtOAc/HCO2H), azeotroped thrice from PhCH3, dissolved in 1:1 CH3CN/H2O (40 mL), and lyophilized to give 0.752 g (1.35 mmol, 96%) of Example 194 as a white solid: mp 120-122xc2x0 C.; TLC Rf=0.28 (200:1 EtOAc/HCO2H); IR 3323, 3064, 2730, 2668, 1714, 1700, 1648, 1584, 1564, 1522, 1440, 1354, 1284, 1235, 1198, 1162, 1118, 1096, 1089, 995, 862, 828, 780, 769, 716 cmxe2x88x921; 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex40.63 (3H), 1.09 (3H), 1.12 (3H), 1.24-1.37 (1H), 1.46-1.58 (1H), 1.78-1.94 (1H), 2.27-2.43 (2H), 2.62 (1H), 2.96-3.14 (2H), 3.31 (1H), 4.57 (1H), 5.30 (2H), 7.29 (1H), 7.45-7.58 (3H), 7.75 (1H), 7.85 (1H); MS (EI) m/z 556, 538, 379, 353, 335, 301, 159, 142, 123, 109, 95. 
To a cooled (0-5xc2x0 C.) mixture of Wang polystyrene resin 35-A (Advanced Chemtech, 2.0 g, ca. 1.5 mmol), N-Boc-4-4iodo-L-phenylalanine (4.00 g, 10 mmol), and PPh3 (1.30 g, 5.0 mmol) in THF (20 mL) was added diethyl azodicarboxylate (0.80 mL, 5.0 mmol) in 4 approximately equal portions at 5 min intervals. When the orange color had discharged the mixture was warmed to ambient temperature and stirred for 5 h. The mixture was diluted with THF (30 mL) and filtered. The resin was washed with DMF (5xc3x9750 mL), THF (5xc3x9750 mL), and MeOH (3xc3x9750 mL) and then dried in vacuo to afford the esterified resin 35-B (2.68 g) as a colorless powder: 13C NMR (100 MHz, CD2Cl2, 4 mm MAS probe) xcex4171.86, 155.33, 137.85, 136.40, 131.87, 128.00, 92.74, 80.09, 54.05, 38.05, 28.51.
N2 was bubbled through a mixture of N-Boc-4-iodo-L-phenylalanine functionalized Wang resin (35-B) (500 mg, ca. 0.3 mmol), PPh3 (105 mg, 0.4 mmol), 2,4,6-trichloroaniline (490 mg, 2.5 mmol) and DIEA (1.74 mL, 10 mmol) in NMP (10 mL) for 10 min. Pd2dba3 (92 mg, 0.1 mmol) was added and the reaction mixture was placed under a CO atmosphere and heated (bath temp. 70xc2x0 C.) for 18 h. Upon cooling to ambIent temperature the mixture was diluted with 3% (w/v) sodium diethyldithiocarbamate in 95:5 NMP:DIEA (10 mL). After an additional 10 min the mixture was filtered and the resin washed with NMP (5xc3x9710 mL), THF (3xc3x9710 mL), and MeOH (3xc3x9710 mL) and dried in vacuo to afford 35-C-1 as a colorless powder.
Resin 35-C-1 was swollen with methylene chloride (0.5 mL) and diluted with 95:5 TFA:H2O (10 mL). After 90 min the mixture was filtered and the resin washed with TFA (3xc3x975 mL), CH2Cl2 (3xc3x975 mL) and MeOH (3xc3x975 mL). The combined filtrates were concentrated in vacuo and the residue lyophilized from glacial acetic acid to provide the amino acid 35-D-1 (152 mg, 91%) as a powder which was used without purification: MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 387 (M+H, 42), 427 (26), 426 (80), 389 (46), 387 (42), 366 (33), 279 (99); 177 (54), 146 (18), 119 (26), 23 (26); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C16H13Cl3N2O3+H1 387.0070, found 387.0084.
The amino acid 35-D-1 was dissolved in methanolic HCl (20 mL) and heated at 55xc2x0 C. for 18 h. Concentration in vacuo afforded the methyl ester 35-E-1 which was used without purification: MS (ES+) for C17H15Cl3N2O3 m/z 400.9 (M+H)+.
To a cooled (0-5xc2x0 C.) solution of the methyl ester 35-E-1, 15-D (97 mg, 0.38 mmol), and 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole (52 mg, 0.38 mmol) in CH2Cl2/DMF (1:2, 6 mL) was added EDC (73 mg, 0.38 mmol) followed by DIEA (0.23 ml, 1.14 mmol). The solution was gradually allowed to warm to ambient temperature and stirred an additional 16 h. Volatiles were removed in vacuo and the residue partioned between ethyl acetate and 0.25N aq. HCL. The organic layer was washed with saturated aq. NaHCO3 and brine, dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated in vacuo. Purification of the residue by flash chromatography using ethyl acetate/CH2Cl2/hexane (1:1:6) as eluant afforded 35-F-1 (115 mg) as an amorphous powder: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.96 (1H), 7.86 (2H), 7.20 (2H), 5.86 (1H), 4.92 (1H), 3.72 (3H), 3.17 (2H), 2.49 (2H), 2.10 (1H), 1.69 (1H), 1.41 (10H), 1.25 (3H), 1.19 (3H), 0.76 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4174.90, 172.66, 171.88, 165.41, 140.88, 134.42, 133.50, 132.08, 131.27, 129.58, 128.44, 127.97, 80.25, 60.39, 56.64, 54.43, 52.91, 52.47, 46.38, 37.71, 32.33, 28.03, 22.99, 22.51, 21.93, 20.59, 14.17; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 639 (M+H, 17), 641 (17), 639 (17), 583 (16), 403 (27), 401 (28), 189 (23), 137 (18), 109 (99), 57 (59), 41 (20); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C31H37Cl3N2O6+H1 639.1795, found 639.1779.
(1S-cis)-N-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[[[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-yl)amino]-carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine
Example 220 was prepared as described in Schemes 35 and 2 starting from 4-aminobiphenyl and 35-B: physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex47.87 (1H), 7.76 (2H), 7.62 (4H), 7.44 (4H), 7.30 (1H), 4.79 (1H), 3.30 (1H), 3.01 (1H), 2.72 (1H), 2.54 (1H), 2.02 (1H), 1.62 (1H), 1.58 (1H), 1.28 (3H), 1.20 (3H), 0.78 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4179.75, 175.49, 174.98, 168.82, 143.38, 142.03, 139.42, 138.75, 134.74, 130.70, 130.01, 128.86, 128.38, 128.31, 127.87, 122.68, 57.56, 54.69, 47.81, 38.43, 33.87, 23.94, 23.25, 22.57, 21.99; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 543 (M+, 17), 109 (41), 83 (43), 81 (37), 71 (45), 69 (82), 67 (35), 57 (81), 55 (99), 43 (80); HRMS (EI) calcd for C32H34N2O6 542.2416, found 542.2429. Anal. Calcd for C32H34N2O6.0.5 H2O: C, 69.67; H, 6.39; N, 5.08. Found: C, 69.72; H, 6.65; N, 4.75.
(1S-cis)-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[[(4-chlorophenyl)amino]-carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine
Example 221 was prepared as described in Schemes 35 and 2 starting from 4-chloroaniline and 35-B: physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex47.85 (2H), 7.68 (2H), 7.40 (2H), 7.36 (2H), 4.82 (1H), 3.29 (1H), 3.05 (1H), 2.81 (1H), 2.54 (1H), 1.96 (1H), 1.70 (1H), 1.24 (1H), 0.91 (3H), 0.86 (3H), 0.77 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4179.74, 175.55, 174.65, 168.73, 143.39, 138.93, 134.55, 130.66, 130.55, 128.86, 123.68, 57.54, 54.62, 47.81, 38.33, 35.92, 33.86, 30.30, 29.00, 26.34, 23.21, 22.51, 21.98, 21.16; HRMS (FAB) calcd for C26H29ClN2O6+H1 501.1792, found 501.1790.
(1S-cis)-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[[(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)amino]-carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine
Example 222 was prepared as described in Schemes 35 and 2 starting from 2-(triflouromethyl)aniline and 35-B. Physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex47.86 (2H), 7.66 (4H), 7.40 (2H), 4.78 (1H), 3.30 (1H), 3.10 (1H), 2.72 (1H), 2.49 (1H), 1.98 (1H), 1.62 (1H), 1.48 (1H), 1.28 (3H), 1.20 (3H), 0.78 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4179.70, 175.77, 173.54, 169.59, 143.34, 136.74, 124.18, 133.85, 131.74, 130.73, 128.89, 128.30, 127.13, 123.51, 57.56, 55.05, 62.54, 57.56, 55.05, 54.58, 50.06, 47.80, 38.21, 33.84, 23.89, 23.19, 22.52, 22.30, 21.85; IR (mull) 3302, 1708, 1656, 1613, 1592, 1530, 1508, 1320, 1294, 1260, 1206, 1173, 1123, 1059, 767 cmxe2x88x921; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 535 (M+, 99), 536 (32), 535 (99), 517 (25), 353 (46), 109 (57), 69 (14), 57 (13), 55 (14), 43 (13); HRMS (FAB) m/z calcd for C27H29F3N2O6+H1 535.2056, found 535.2049. Anal. Calcd for C27H29F3N2O6.0.5 H2O: C, 59.66; H, 5.56; N, 5.15. Found: C, 59.75; H, 5.73; N, 4.72.
(1S-cis)-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[[(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)amino]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine
35-F-1 (110 mg, 0.16 mmol) was deprotected as described in Scheme 2 to afford example 223 (90 mg) as an amorphous powder: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex47.90 (2H), 7.60 (1H), 7.41 (2H), 4.82 (1H), 3.29 (1H), 3.10 (1H), 2.72 (1H), 2.63 (1H), 1.92 (1H), 1.68 (1H), 1.44 (1H), 0.88 (6H), 0.77 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4179.72, 175.52, 174.72, 168.90, 143.97, 136.86, 135.15, 133.59, 133.02, 130.82, 129.66, 129.09, 62.70, 57.53, 54.65, 38.41, 33.85, 23.91, 23.20, 22.53, 21.97; IR (mull) 3263, 3079, 1709, 1657, 1614, 1573, 1556, 1524, 1495, 1287, 1246, 1205, 1190, 869, 857 cmxe2x88x921; MS (ES+) for C26H27Cl3N2O6 m/z 568.9 (M+H)+; Anal. Calcd for C26H27Cl3N2O6: C, 54.80; H, 4.78; N, 4.92. Found: C, 55.00; H, 5.08; N, 4.64.
[1S-[xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-4-[[[(1-Carboxy-3-methylbutyl]-amino]carbonyl]-N-[[(3-carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-L-phenylalanine
Example 224 was prepared as described in Schemes 35 and 2 starting from methyl L-leucinate and 35-B: Physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (300 MHz, CD3OD) xcex47.78 (2H), 7.34 (2H), 4.87 (1H), 4.72 (1H), 3.30 (1H), 3.02 (1H), 2.82 (1H), 2.68 (1H), 1.98 (1H), 1.74 (5H), 1.23 (3H), 0.97 (9H), 0.77 (3H); 13C NMR (75 MHz, CD3OD) xcex4179.73, 176.33, 175.23, 174.66, 170.35, 143.05, 133.87, 130.52, 128.72, 62.41, 57.53, 54.63, 52.77, 47.79, 41.51, 38.30, 26.42, 23.90, 23.56, 23.18, 22.51, 21.93; MS (FAB) m/z (rel. intensity) 505 (M+, 99), 506 (27), 505 (99), 487 (20), 109 (29), 71 (20), 69 (34), 57 (34), 55 (33), 43 (36); HRMS (FAB) calcd for C26H36N2O8+H1 505.2549, found 505.2570. 
Where R36-1 and R36-2 are independently defined as xe2x80x94CH3, t-Bu, or xe2x80x94CH2C6H5 and relative configuration is depicted by bold and dotted lines.
Scheme 36 teaches a general method (etherification, epimerization and ester deprotection) for the preparation of selectively protected camphoric acid isomers 36-B, 36-D, 36-G and 36-F. 
Where R37-1 and R37-2 are independently defined as xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94CH3 and R37-3 and R37-4 are independently defined as xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94CH3, t-Bu, or xe2x80x94CH2C6H5.
Scheme 37 teaches methods for the coupling of camphoric acid monoester isomers to isomers of 37-B and ester deprotection for the preparation of isomers of Example 54. 37-C-1 through 37-C-15.
(1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-1 was prepared as follows:
To a solution of (1S-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-methyl diester(502.7 mg), 15-C, in methylene chloride(8 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. was added DIEA(1mL), EDC(413.1 mg), HOBT(291.1 mg), and dimethylaminopyridine(26.4 mg). The reaction was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes and then 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt(803 mg), 37-B-2, was added and stirred at ambient temperature for 50 hours. The reaction was diluted with water and extracted with methylene chloride. The extracts concentrated in vacuo and the crude material purified by flash chromatography over silica gel. The crude material was applied to the column by concentrating it on a plug of silica gel and adding this plug to the top of the column. The column was eluted with methanol in methylene chloride to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[[3-[(1,1-Dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester(890 mg). Physical properties as follows: m.p. 265-270xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex47.63 (2H), 7.35 (3H), 7.19 (2H), 4.84 (1H), 3.76 (3H), 3.18 (1H), 3.01 (1H), 2.61 (1H), 2.47 (1H), 2.06 (1H), 1.74 (1H), 1.44 (10H), 1.14 (3H), 1.03 (3H), 0.66 (3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 603 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z) 605([M+H+]). The deprotection of the carboxylic acids follows that of Examples 53, and 54 to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 263-267xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6), xcex410.6(1H), 7.83(1H), 7.52(5H), 7.2(2H), 4.45(1H), 3.1(1H), 2.82(1H), 2.62(1H), 2.3(1H), 1.94(1H), 1.55(1H), 1.3(1H), 1.05(3H), 0.83(3H), 0.45(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z) 535([M+H+]).
(1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6) 37-C-2 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1S-trans)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-G-1, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 158-168xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(1H), 10.5(1H), 7.95(1H), 7.5(5H), 7.19(2H), 4.43(1H), 3.04(1H), 2.80(1H), 2.66(1H), 1.97(2H), 1.66(1H), 1.42(1H), 0.96(3H), 0.70(3H), 0.44(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
(1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-3 was prepared as follows:
The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1S-trans)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-G-1, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 172-178xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.6(1H), 7.93(1H), 7.5(5H), 7.19(2H), 4.43(1H) 2.98(1H), 2.86(1H) 2.68(1H), 2.01(2H), 1.89(1H), 1.63(1H), 1.43(1H), 1.02(3H), 0.99(3H), 0.72(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]).
(1R-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-4 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1R-trans)-(1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-G-2, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 168-170xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(2H), 10.6(1H), 7.96(1H), 7.51(5H), 7.20(2H), 4.43(1H), 3.05(1H), 2.80(1H), 1.97(2H), 1.66(1H), 1.42(1H), 0.96(3H), 0.70(3H), 0.44(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535 ([M+H+]).
(1R-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6) 37-C-5 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1R-trans)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-G-2, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 158-165xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex4 10.6(1H), 7.93(1H), 7.51(5H), 7.19(2H), 4,43(1H), 2.98(1H), 2.86(1H), 2.68(1H), 2.02(1H), 1.88(1H), 1.62(1H), 1.43(1H), 1.021(3H), 0.99(3H), 0.73 (3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535((M+H+]).
(1R-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-6 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1S-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-D, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 166-170xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex410.65(1H), 7.81(1H), 7.51(5H), 7.20(2H), 4.44(1H), 2.99(1H), 2.85(1H), 2.68(1H), 2.34(1H), 1.88(1H), 1.52(1H), 1.30(1H), 1.15(3H), 1.10(3H), 0.65(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
(1R-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-7 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-1. The starting materials are (1S-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-ester, 36-D, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 171-172xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex410.6(1H), 7.82(1H), 7.51(5H), 7.18(2H), 4.45(1H), 3.1(1H), 2.82(1H), 2.62(1H), 2.32(1H), 1.93(1H), 1.58(1H), 1.34(1H), 1.06(3H), 0.83(3H), 0.45(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535 ([M+H+]).
(1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-8 was prepared as follows: To a solution of (1S-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 3-methyl ester, 36-B(501.3 mg) in DMF(5 mL) and DIEA(3 mL) was added O-(7-Azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2, Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate(1.0445 g) and the reaction stirred at ambient temperature for 1 hour. To the reaction was added 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt(1.0093 g), 37-B-1, and the reaction stirred for 3 days. The reaction was then diluted with water and extracted with AcOEt. The concentrated extract was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel eluting with methanol in methylene chloride to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Methoxycarbonyl)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester(2.272 g). A solution of LiOH(552 mg) in H2O(20 mL) and 4 mL of 30% hydrogen peroxide was added to a solution of the above (1S-cis)-N-[((3-Methoxycarbonyl)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester(C28H32Cl2N2O6) (2.272 g) in 15 mL of methanol. The solution was stirred for 6 days. The methanol is then removed in vacuo. The aqueous layer is further diluted with water and extracted with diethyl ether and the extract discarded. The aqueous layer is acidified to pH=3-4 with 0.6N HCl resulting in a precipitate. The precipitate is filtered washing with water to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine(1.1265 g). Physical properties as follows: m.p. 152-157xc2x0 C. 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(1H), 10.63(1H), 7.50(5H), 7.27(1H), 7.18(2H), 4.45(1H), 2.99(2H), 2.63(1H), 2.25(1H), 1.93(1H), 1.69(1H), 1.28(1H), 1.16(3H), 1.05(3H), 0.50(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535 ([M+H+]).
(1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-9 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-8. The starting materials are (1S-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 3-methyl ester, 36-B, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 155-163xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(1H), 10.6 (1H), 7.51(5H), 7.29(1H), 7.18(2H), 4.44(1H), 3.07(1H), 2.94(1H), 2.25(1H), 2.62(1H), 1.94(1H), 1.67(1H), 1.28(1H), 1.04(3H), 0.99(3H), 0.48(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
(1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-10 was prepared as follows: To a solution of (1S-trans)-[3-(Phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, 36-F-1, (503.7 mg) in DMF(5 mL) and DIEA(3 mL) was added O-(7-Azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate(731.7 mg) and the reaction stirred at ambient temperature for 1 hour. To the reaction was added 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt(698.6 mg), 37-B-2, and the reaction stirred for 5 days. The reaction was then diluted with water and extracted with AcOEt. The concentrated extract was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel eluting with methanol in methylene chloride to obtain (1S-trans)-N-[(3-(Phenylmethoxy)carbonyl)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester(1.1024 g). Physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex47.82 (1H), 7.58 (2H), 7.28 (8H), 7.05 (2H), 6.07 (1H), 5.06 (2H), 4.74 (1H), 3.66 (3H), 3.07 (3H), 2.05 (3H), 1.53 (1H), 1.21 (3H), 0.90 (3H), 0.75 (3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 637 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 661([M+Na]+).
The product from above was dissolved in THF(10 mL) and 10% palladium on carbon(75 mg) was added and the mixture hydrogenated at atmospheric pressure for 26 hours. The reaction was then filtered and the filtrate concentrated to obtain (1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester(896.3 mg). Physical properties as follows: MS-ESI (m/z): 547 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 571([M+Na]+) A solution of LiOH(213.2 mg) in H2O(10 mL) and 2 mL of 30% hydrogen peroxide was added to a solution of (1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester (896.3 mg) in 10 mL of methanol. The solution was stirred for 26 hours. The methanol is then removed in vacuo. The aqueous layer is further diluted with water and extracted with diethyl ether and the extract discarded. The aqueous layer is acidified to pH=3-4 with 0.6N HCl resulting in a precipitate. The precipitate is filtered washing with water to obtain (1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine(692.2 mg). Physical properties as follows: m.p. 145-150xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(1H), 10.6 (1H), 7.51(5H), 7.29(1H), 7.18(2H), 4.44(1H), 3.07(1H), 2.94(1H), 2.25(1H), 2.62(1H), 1.94(1H), 1.67(1H), 1.28(1H), 1.04(3H), 0.99(3H), 0.48(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
(1S-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl) amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-12 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-10. The starting materials are (1S-trans)-[3-(Phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, 36-F-1, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 145-153xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex412.3(1H), 10.6 (1H), 7.51(5H), 7.29(1H), 7.18(2H), 4.42(1H), 3.01(2H), 2.70(1H), 1.88(2H), 1.73(1H), 1.36(1H), 1.04(3H), 0.94(3H), 0.78(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535 ([M+H+]).
(1R-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-12 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-8. The starting materials are: (1R-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 3-methyl ester, 10-A, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 154-160xc2x0 C. 1H NMR(300 MHz, MeOH-d4). xcex47.58(2H), 7.42 (3H), 7.24(3H) 4.74(1H), 3.3(1H), 3.03(1H), 2.75(1H), 2.41(1H), 2.12(1H), 1.80(1H), 1.43(1H), 1.14(3H), 1.11(3H), 0.63 (3H); MMS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([M-H-]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535 ([M+H+]).
(1R-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-13 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-8. The starting materials are (1R-cis)-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 3-methyl ester, 10-A, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p.155-159xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex4 12.4(1H), 10.6(1H), 7.51(5H), 7.19(3H), 4.42(1H), 2.99(2H), 2.64(1H), 2.26(1H), 1.94(1H), 1.68(1H), 1.29(1H), 1.17(3H), 1.05(3H), 0.51(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]).
(1R-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), 37-C-14 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-10. The starting materials are (1R-trans)-[3-(Phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, 36-F-2, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-1. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 148-155xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex4 12.3(2H), 10.6 (1H), 7.53(5H), 7.27(1H), 7.21(2H), 4.382(1H), 3.03(2H), 2.73(1H), 1.92(2H), 1.79(1H), 1.43(1H), 1.04(3H), 0.75(3H), 0.71(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
(1R-trans)-N-[(3-Carboxy-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6) 37-C-15 was prepared as follows: The preparation follows that of Preparation 37-C-10. The starting materials are (1R-trans)-[3-(Phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]-1,2,2-trimethylcyclopentane-1-carboxylic acid, 36-F-2, and 4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-D-phenylalanine methyl ester, hydrochloride salt, 37-B-2. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 134-140xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR(300 MHz, DMSO-d6). xcex4 12.3(1H), 10.6 (1H), 7.50(5H), 7.43(1H), 7.21(2H), 4.43(1H), 3.03(2H), 2.73(1H), 1.92(2H), 1.78(1H), 1.41(1H), 1.06(3H), 0.96(3H), 0.80(3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 533 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 535([M+H+]).
The synthesis for Example 252, (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-3-bromo-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C26H28Cl2N2O6), is taught by Scheme 2 (Method B) as follows: To a solution of (1R-cis)-1,2,2-Trimethylcyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)ester (153.9 mg), 15-D, in methylene chloride (6 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. was added DIEA (1mL), EDC(113.2 mg), HOBT (80.3 mg), and dimethylaminopyridine (20.1 mg). The reaction was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes and then 3-Bromo-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester hydrochloride salt (259.4 mg) was added as a solution in methylene chloride (4 mL) and stirred at ambient temperature for 50 hours. The reaction was diluted with water and extracted with methylene chloride. The extracts were washed with 0.5 N HCl, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated in vacuo. The crude material was purified by flash chromatography over silica gel eluting with AcOEt in hexane to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[[3-[(1,1-Dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-3-bromo-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (153.8 mg). Physical properties as follows: 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 8.33 (1H), 7.82 (1H), 7.31 (4H), 7.08 (1H), 5.87 (1H), 4.85 (1H), 3.74 (3H), 3.10 (2H), 2.52 (2H), 2.14 (1H), 1.73 (1H), 4.42 (10H), 1.23 (3H), 1.14 (3H), 0.79 (3H). MS-ESI (m/z): 681([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 683([M+H+]).
The deprotection of the carboxylic acids follows that of Examples 53, and 54 to obtain (1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-3-bromo-4-[(2,6-dichlorobenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine. Physical properties as follows: m.p. 150-152xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (CD3OD) xcex4 7.95 (1H), 7.67 (1H), 7.57 (1H), 7.45 (3H), 7.35 (1H), 4.73 (1H), 3.25 (1H), 2.99 (1H), 2.75 (1H), 2.52 (1H), 2.00 (1H), 1.70 (1H), 1.44 (1H), 1.24 (3H), 1.21 (3H), 0.79 (3H); MS-ESI (m/z): 611 ([Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92]); MS-ESI (m/z): 613 ([M+H+]). 
(1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]benzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C30H37Cl1N2O6)
4-[(1,1-Dimethyl)ethyl]acetanilide (C12H17NO, 38-B) To a solution of 4-tert-butylaniline 38-A (14.9 g, 99.8 mmol) and pyridine (11 mL, 0.14 mol) in CH2Cl2 (50 mL), under N2 and at 0xc2x0 C., is added dropwise acetic anhydride (12 mL, 0.13 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred at rt for 20 h, and is then quenched with 0.5 M aqueous HCl (100 mL). The reaction mixture is extracted with CH2Cl2. The combined CH2Cl2 extracts are washed with 0.5 M NaOH and brine, and then are dried, filtered and concentrated to give 38-B as an orange-colored solid (18.5 g). The solid is recrystallized from MeOH/Heptane to give a white solid (10.3 g, 54%): mp 172-173xc2x0 C.; TLC (85:15 hexane/acetone) Rf=0.19; 13C NMR (CD3OD) xcex4 171.48, 148.15, 137.19, 126.52, 121.03, 35.14, 31.81, 23.74; MS (xe2x88x92ESI) m/z 190.
N,2-Dichloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]acetanilide (C12H15Cl2NO, 38-C) To a suspension of 38-B (17.5 g, 91.5 mmol) and anhydrous NaOAc (19 g, 0.23 mmol) in HOAc (100 mL) under N2 at 10xc2x0 C. is added portionwise a solution of Cl2 (7 g) in HOAc (100 ml). Upon complete addition (approximately 15 min) the reaction mixture is allowed to warm to rt and is stirred for 1 h. A second portion of Cl2 (approximately 8 g) in HOAc (100 mL) is added and the resulting mixture is stirred at rt for 4.5 h. Finally, Cl2 gas is bubbled directly into the stirred mixture for 30 min. This mixture is stirred at rt for 17 h. It is concentrated under reduced pressure, chasing the residual HOAc with two portions of toluene. The solid is dissolved in EtOAc. The solution is filtered to give, after evaporation, an orange-colored oil (24.7 g). The oil is purified by silica chromatography (90:10 heptane/EtOAc) to give an orange-colored oil (18.4 g) that is recrystallized from pentane to give 38-C as a white solid (12.8 g, 54%): mp 64-65xc2x0 C.; TLC (90:10 heptane/EtOAc) Rf=0.21; 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 167.84, 155.65, 137.57, 133.57, 130.23, 127.91, 125.61, 35.11,31.03, 21.52; MS (FAB) m/z 228, 226.
2-Chloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]acetanilide (C12H16Cl1NO, 38-D). To a solution of 18.6 g (71.5 mmol) of 38-C in absolute EtOH (100 mL) is added 10 M NaOH (7.1 mL). An exothermic reaction ensues. After the temperature had moderated the mixture is heated at reflux for 1 h. The pH of the cooled mixture is adjusted to pH 7-8 with concentrated HCl. The resulting mixture is partially concentrated (to remove EtOH), and then is diluted with CH2Cl2 and and brine. The CH2Cl2 layer is separated. The aqueous solution is extracted twice additionally with CH2Cl2. The combined CH2Cl2extracts are dried, filtered and concentrated to brown-colored oil. The oil is purified by silica chromatography (steps of 90:10 and 85:15 heptane/acetone) to give a solid (12.6 g), that is recrystallized from MeOH/pentane to give 38-D (7.49 g, 47%) as a white solid: mp 152-153xc2x0 C.; TLC (85:15 heptane/acetone) Rf=0.33; 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 168.23, 148.25, 131.92, 125.89, 124.70, 122.59, 121.64, 34.49,31.17, 24.70; MS (FAB) m/z 226.0995.
2-Chloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]aniline(C10H14ClN,38-E). To a suspension of 38-D (6.0 g, 26 mmol) in EtOH (90 mL) is added 10 N NaOH (10 mL). The resulting mixture is heated at reflux. The suspended solid dissolves gradually. After 17 h at reflux the solution is cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and is neutralized to pH 7 with concentrated HCl. The mixture is concentrated partially (to remove EtOH). the resulting aqueous mixture is diluted with brine, and is extracted with five portions of CH2Cl2. The combined CH2Cl2extracts are dried, filtered and concentrated to give 38-E as an orange-colored oil (5.5 g): TLC (85:15 heptane/acetone) Rf=0.53; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 7.25 (1H), 7.09 (1H), 6.72 (1H), 3.82 (2H) 1.27 (9H); MS (+ESI; MeOH) m/z 186, 184.
2-Chloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]benzonitrile (C11H12ClN, 38-F). To a solution of aniline 38-E (5.5 g, 30 mmol) in 10:6 HOAc/H2O (32 mL) is added concentrated H2SO4 (4.7 mL, 85 mmol). The brown-colored solution is cooled to 10xc2x0 C. and is treated dropwise with a solution of NaNO2 (2.3 g, 33 mmol) in H2O (5 mL). After this addition is complete the reaction mixture is stirred at 10xc2x0 C. for 1 h, yielding a yellow-colored solution. During this time a solution of KCN (9.8 g, 150 mmole) in H2O (25 mL) is added to a cold (ice bath), mechanically stirred solution of CuSO4.5H2O (9.0 g, 36 mmol) in H2O (25 mL). To this mixture is added NaHCO3 (20 g, 0.24 mmol) and benzene (30 mL), and the entire mixture is heated to 50-55xc2x0 C. to dissolve all of the solids. The this solution is added dropwise the solution of the diazonium salt over 20 min under N2 and at 50-55xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture is kept for 30 min at 50-55xc2x0 C. for 0.5 h after the addition. The mixture is cooled, and extracted thrice with benzene. The combined benzene extracts are washed with 1N NaOH and brine, and then dried, filtered and concentrated to give a reddish-brown oil (6.8 g). The oil is purified by silica flash chromatography (steps of 95:5 and 90:10 heptane/CH2Cl2) to give 38-F (2.4 g, 41%): TLC (75:25 heptane/CH2C2) Rf=0.31; 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 7.58 (1H), 7.49 (1H), 7.37 (1H), 1.31 (9H); 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 158.53, 136.59, 133.64, 127.22, 124.49, 116.29, 110.21, 35.49, 30.80.
2-Chloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]benzoic acid (C11H13ClO2, 38-G). A solution of 38-F (2.28 g, 11.8 mmol), H2O (7.4 mL), 10 N NaOH (5.9 mL), and 30% H2O2 (6.7 mL) in EtOH (80 mL) is refluxed for 28 h. The solution is cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and neutralized to pH 7 with concentrated HCl. A solution of NaHSO3 (7 g), dissolved in the minimal amount of H2O, is added. The reaction mixture is concentrated partially (to remove most of the EtOH), basified to pH 12 with 1 N NaOH, and extracted twice with CH2Cl2. The combined CH2Cl2 extracts are discarded. The aqueous solution is acidified with concentrated HCl to pH 3, and then is extracted with CH2Cl2. The combined CH2Cl2 extracts are dried, filtered and concentrated to give 38-G (2.07 g, 83%) as a white crystalline solid: 1H NMR 11.62 (1H), 8.02 (1H), 7.51 (1H), 7.39 (1H), 1.36 (9H); 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 171.17, 158.05, 134.84, 132.58, 128.75, 125.25, 123.96, 35.18, 30.91; MS (+ESI) m/z 237, 235 [M+Na]+; MS (xe2x88x92ESI; MeOH) m/z 213, 211.
(1S-cis)-N-[[3-(tert-Butoxycarbonyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichloro-4-tert-butylbenzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (C35H47ClN2O6, 38-H). A mixture of (1S-cis)-N-[[3-(tert-Butoxycarbonyl)-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]-carbonyl]-4-nitro-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (406 mg, 0.88 mmol) and 10% Pd/C (39 mg) in 1:1 MeOH:THF (10 mL) is hydrogenated (30 psi H2) for 1 h. The reaction mixture is filtered and concentrated to give the aniline as a colorless oil. This aniline is coupled directly with acid 15-D (190 mg, 0.89 mmol), as described by the general procedure for the synthesis of intermediates 7-F, to give after silica flash chromatography (steps of 99:1, 98:2, and 98:3 CHCl3/Acetone) to give 38-H (224 mg, 41%): TLC (95:5 CHCl3/Acetone) Rf=0.52; 13C NMR (CDCl3) xcex4 175.02, 172.53, 172.14, 164.53, 155.92, 136.86, 132.21, 131.96, 130.38, 130.31, 129.84, 127.48, 124.52,120.26, 80.19, 56.69, 54.44, 53.11, 52.36, 46.39, 37.20, 35.03, 32.36, 31.00, 28.07, 22.98, 22.48, 21.98, 20.61; MS (FAB) m/z 627.3201.
(1S-cis)-N-[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]-4-[(2,6-dichloro-4-[(1,1-dimethyl)ethyl]benzoyl)amino]-L-phenylalanine (C30H37Cl1N2O6, Example 253). A solution of 38-H (101 mg, 0.16 mmol) in TFA (2 mL) is stirred at rt for 2 h. The solution is diluted with CH2Cl2 and concentrated thrice under reduced pressure. The residue is diluted with toluene and again concentrated under reduced pressure to an oil. The oil is dissolved in MeOH (1.0 mL) and then treated with H2O (0.65 mL) and 1.00 M LiOH (0.35 mL). After 16 h a second portion of 1.00 M LiOH is added and the hydrolysis is allowed to proceed for an additional 4 h. The solution was diluted with H2O and the pH adjusted to ca. 8-9. The neutralized solution is diluted with MeOH and then concentrated. The aqueous concentrate is diluted with additional H2O, basified to pH 13 (1N NaOH), and extracted with Et2O. The Et2O extract is discarded. The aqueous phase is acidified to pH 2 (conc. HCl) and is extracted with EtOAc. The combined EtOAc extracts are dried, filtered and concentrated to give Example 253 (93 mg) as a colorless oil: 1H NMR (CD3OD) xcex4 7.61 (2H), 7.55-7.44 (3H), 7.25 (2H), 4.69-4.78 (1H), 3.23 (1H), 3.00 (1H), 2.80-2.70 (1H), 2.60-2.46 (1H), 2.10-1.94 (1H), 1.78-1.61 (1H), 1.52-1.39 (1H), 1.36 (9H); 1.27 (3H), 1.23 (3H), 0.81 (3H); MS (xe2x88x92ESI) m/z 557, 555. 
[1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex1-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-3-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid (C25H28Cl2N2O6).
(xc2x1)-2-Chloro-3-[(2-tetrahydropyranyl)oxy]-6-iodopyridine (C10H11ClINO2, 39-A): To a solution of chloroiodopyridinol 34-B (1.00 g, 3.91 mmol) and dihydropyran (1.0 mL, 10.6 mmol) in CH2Cl2(10 mL) under Ar at rt is added pyridinium chloride (0.050 g). The reaction mixture is stirred for 72 h. it is diluted with CH2Cl2, and is washed with satd aq NaHCO3 and brine. The CH2Cl2solution is dried, filtered and concentrated to an oil, that is purified by silica flash chromatography (19:1 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 1.06 g (3.12 mmol, 80%) of 39-A: TLC (19:1 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf0.24; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 7.55 (1H), 7.17 (1H) 5.50 (1H), 3.77 (1H), 3.61 (1H), 2.07-1.57 (6H); MS (+ESI) m/z 361.9, 339.9.
(2S)-2-Chloro-xcex1-[[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-3-[(2-tetrahydropyranyl)-oxy]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C19H27ClN2O6, 39-B): To an amberized flask containing Reference Example 57 (1.81 g, 5.52 mmol) and activated Zn dust (0.349 g, 5.51 mmol) under Ar is added THF (2 mL) and 1,2-dibromoethane (0.018 mL, 0.21 mmol). The suspension is brought to reflux for several minutes, cooled to approximately 30xc2x0 C., and TMSCl (0.17 mL of a 1 M solution in THF) is added. The reaction mixture is stirrred at 40xc2x15xc2x0 C. for 30 min, cooled in an ice bath, and solid PdCl2(PPh3)2 (0.192 g) is added. A degassed solution of the iodide 39-A (0.936 g, 2.76 mmol) in 1:1 THF/dimethylacetamide (5.6 mL) is added. This reaction mixture is stirred for 4 h at 45xc2x15xc2x0 C. It is then cooled to 0xc2x0 C., quenched with satd aq NH4Cl, and extracted with EtOAc. The combined EtOAc portions are washed with satd aq NH4Cl and brine, and are dried, filtered and concentrated to a green-yellow colored foam. This foam is purified by silica flash chromatography (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc) to give 0.879 g (1.85 mmol, 60%) of 39-B: TLC (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf0.21; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 7.39 (1H), 7.00 (1H), 5.46 (1H), 4.61 (1H), 4.13 (1H), 3.80 (3H), 3.62 (1H), 3.20 (1H), 2.13-1.53 (6H), 1.42 (9H); MS (+ESI) m/z 474.0.
(S)-xcex1-[[(1,1-Dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-3-[(2-tetrahydropyranyl)oxy]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C19N28N2O6, 39-C): A suspension of pre-reduced Pd/CaCO3 (3.5 g) and 39-B (1.15 g, 2.77 mmol) in EtOH (40 mL) is hydrogenated (30 psi H2) for 19 h at rt. The mixture is filtered, and the filtrate is evaporated to give a yellow-colored foam that is purified by silica flash chromatography (600:400:1 hexanes/EtOAc/iPrOH) to give 0.367 g (0.96 mmol, 35%) of 39-C: TLC (1:1 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf0.27; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.30 (1H), 7.29 (1H), 7.03 (1H), 5.81 (1H), 5.39 (1H), 4.65 (1H), 3.86 (1H), 3.73 (3H), 3.62 (1H), 3.21 (2H), 1.96-1.53 (6H), 1.42 (9H); MS (+ESI) m/z 381.1.
(S)-xcex1-[[(1,1-Dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-5-hydroxy-2-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C14H20N2O5, 39-D): A solution of 39-C (0.346 g, 0.91 mmol) and pyridinium p-toluenesulfonate (0.031 g, 0.12 mmol) in EtOH (8 mL) is stirred at 55xc2x15xc2x0 C. for 20 h. The reaction mixture is cooled to rt, and concentrated in vacuo. The residue is taken up in EtOAc (150 mL). This solution is washed with brine, dried, filtered and concentrated to a pale yellow-colored oil that is purified by silica flash chromatography (500:500:1 hexanes/EtOAc/iPrOH). Evaporation of the column fractions gives recovered 39-C (0.27 mmol) and 0.132 g (0.45 mmol, 49%) of 39-D: TLC (1:1 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf 0.18; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.13 (1H), 7.13 (1H) 7.03 (1H), 5.71 (1H), 4.65 (1H), 3.70 (3H), 3.20 (2H) 1.39 (9H); MS (+ESI) m/z 297.1.
(S)-5-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-xcex1-[[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-2-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C21H24Cl2N2O5, 39-E): To a solution of 39-D (0.126 g, 0.43 mmol), 2,6-dichlorobenzylalcohol (0.075 g, 0.43 mmol) and PPh3 (0.113 g, 0.43 mmol) in dry THF (4 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. under Ar is added DEAD (0.068 mL). The reaction mixture is permitted to warm to rt, and is stirred for 18 h. It is concentrated. The residue is purified by silica flash chromatography (700:300:1 hexanes/EtOAc/iPrOH) to give 0.149 g (0.33 mmol, 76%) of 39-E: TLC (7:3 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf 0.34; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.31 (1H), 7.37 (2H), 7.25 (2H, 7.08 (1H), 5.81 (1H), 5.29 (2H), 4.65 (1H), 3.70 (3H), 3.24 (2H), 1.63 (1H), 1.43 (9H); 13C NMR (CDCl3, 75 MHz) xcex4 172.47, 155.50, 153.82, 149.71, 137.33, 137.00, 131.51, 130.72, 128.56, 123.99, 122.78, 79.74, 65.64, 53.25, 52.27, 38.43, 28.33; MS (+ESI) m/z 454.9.
(S)-xcex1-Amino-5-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxyl-2-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester dihydrogen chloride salt (C16H16Cl2N2O3.2HCl, 39-F): A solution of carbamate 39-E (0.546 g, 1.20 mmol) in 4 M HCl in dioxane (12 mL) is stirred at rt under Ar for 16 h. The reaction mixture is concentrated in vacuo. The residue is dissolved in H2O (40 mL), and this solution is extracted with Et2O. The aqueous solution is frozen and lyophilized to give 0.485 g (1.13 mmol, 94%) of 39-F as a light yellow-colored solid: 1H NMR (CD3SOCD3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.75 (3H), 8.47 (1H), 7.81 (1H), 7.57 (3H), 7.48 (1H), 5.35 (2H), 4.49 (1H), 3.67 (3H), 3.42 (2H); 13C NMR (CD3SOCD3, 75 MHz) xcex4 169.42, 154.95, 146.54, 136.57, 134.35, 132.50, 131.30, 129.36, 126.72, 126.52, 66.40, 53.32, 51.79, 34.81.
[1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-3-[(2,6-Dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-xcex1-[[[3-[(1,1-dimethylethoxy)carbonyl]-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl]carbonyl]amino]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C3OH38Cl2N2O6, 39-G): To a mixture of 15-D (0.141 g, 0.55 mmol), EDC (0.108 g, 0.57 mmol), HOBt (0.079 g, 0.58 mmol), DMAP (0.020 g, 0.16 mmol) and amine 39-F (0.246 g, 0.57 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (6 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. under Ar is added Et3N (0.18 mL, 1.26 mmol). The yellow-colored reaction mixture is stirred at rt for 90 h. It is diluted with CH2Cl2, and washed with H2O, 0.5 M aq HCl, H2O, satd aq NaHCO3, and H2O. The CH2Cl2solution is dried, filtered and concentrated to a pale yellow-colored foam, that is purified by-silica flash chromatography (600:400:1 hexanes/EtOAc.iPrOH) to give 0.195 g (0.33 mmol, 60%) of 39-G: TLC (3:2 hexanes/EtOAc) Rf 0.49; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.28 (1H), 7.40-7.28 (4H), 7.13 (1H), 5.31 (2H), 4.92 (1H), 3.68 (3H), 3.33 (1H), 3.25 (1H), 2.65 (1H), 2.53 (1H), 2.21 (1H), 1.67 (1H), 1.44 (9H), 1.31 (3H), 1.18 (3H), 0.83 (3H).
[1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex1-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-3-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid methyl ester (C26H30Cl2N2O6, 39-H): A solution of diester 39-G (0.195 g, 0.33 mmol) in TFA (4 mL) under Ar is stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 h and at rt for 2 h. The solution is concentrated, azeotroped thrice from toluene, and dried under vacuum to give 39-H as a yellow-colored glass: TLC (400:600:5 hexanes/EtOAc/HCO2H) Rf 0.29; 1H NMR (CDCl3, 300 MHz) xcex4 8.46 (1H), 7.87 (1H), 7.74 (1H), 7.51 (1H), 7.42-7.26 (2H), 5.42 (2H), 5.01 (1H), 3.80 (3H), 3.62 (1H), 3.45 (1H), 2.70 (1H), 2.48 (1H), 1.97 (1H), 1.65 (1H), 1.49 (1H), 1.28 (3H), 1.24 (3H), 0.76 (3H).
[1S-[1xcex1(R*),3xcex1]]-xcex1-[[(3-Carboxy-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)carbonyl]amino]-3-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methoxy]-6-pyridinepropanoic acid (C25H28Cl2N2O6, Example 254): A solution of 39-H (0.33 mmol) and LiOHH2O (0.068 g, 1.62 mmol) in 2:1 THF/H2O (10.5 mL) is stirred under Ar for 5 h at rt. The reaction mixture is diluted with cold H2O, acidified with aq 1 M HCl, and extracted with EtOAc. The combined EtOAc extracts are washed with brine, and are dried, filtered and concentrated to a pale yellow-colored foam that is purified by silica flash chromatography (600:400:2 hexanes/EtOAc/HCO2H). The purified product is azeotroped thrice from toluene to remove HCO2H. It is dissolved in MeCN (10 mL) and the solution is diluted with H2O (10 mL). The solution is frozen and lyophilized to give, as an beige-colored solid, 0.170 g (0.32 mmol, 98%) of Example 254: mp 118-122xc2x0 C.; TLC (150:50:1 EtOAc/hexanes/HCO2H) Rf 0.41; 1H NMR (CD3SOCD3, 300 MHz) xcex48.43 (1H), 7.86 (2H), 7.58-7.47 (3H), 7.32 (1H), 5.28 (2H), 4.64 (1H), 3.24-2.99 (2H), 2.61 (1H), 2.32 (1H), 1.83 (1H), 1.51 (1H), 1.30 (1H), 1.12 (3H), 1.09 (3H), 0.63 (3H).